A Matter of Coincidence
by BlueCamellia
Summary: It was simple. All they had to do was skirt around regulation, past the deranged stalker who would stop at nothing until he took Uhura's place at Star Fleet, and over the wall built by years of emotional suppression. Sounds easy enough. / Spock x Uhura. Slight AU. Rating may increase. *UPDATED - Chapter 17*
1. Chapter 1

AN: Edited slightly. 26/5/13

* * *

**Kitui, Kenya. Year: 2237**

A small boy stood perfectly still in the center of a red-bleached field.

Dark impeccably combed hair shone a deep mahogany beneath the suns watchful gaze, cut around two small pointed ears that was gaining the attention of many of the other small inhabitants surrounding him. He was dressed strangely, a long black robe that covered him from neck to feet, the to-long hem brushing slightly along the ground. His hands were folded behind his back, long sleeves covering all skin.

His posture suggested boredom. His beck held straight as he observed the dark skinned humans rushing around him. The boy had to be no more than seven years of age, a little smaller perhaps that most children of that age, yet he held himself tall with a sense of purpose that made him stand out from the others.

He knew from the inquisitive glances that his presence on the field, something his mother had called a 'playground', was something of an irregularity.

There was a variety of other children playing around him. Many of them males, their dark skinned bodies stripped almost bare of clothing as they kicked around a small round object. Yelling and exclaiming in apparent enjoyment when one of them used their foot to relocated that round object into one of the nets situated on each side of the field. There were only three females present. Two seemed to be nearing the onset of human maturity, and were standing to the far left of the playing field. They seemed to be very interested in the older few of the males, although he did notice their eyes curiously watching him at certain intervals. The only other female was a child who was younger that he. She seemed to have no purpose within this exercise, as she simply span around in circles until she lost her balance.

Spock did not see the merit in this game. His dark eyes followed that round object around the field, calculating the exact position in which it would be the most logical to exert force, in order for the object to be put into the small net. He could not see how this 'game' would help improve the humans stamina or strength. It served no academic purpose, there seemed to be no elder keeping track of achievements nor any scoring system of any kind.

Turning his head slightly, Spock caught sight of his mother, standing exact seven point nine feet away from him. She was talking to another female, a human; who's long colourful wrap, (a garment he was positive was called a_ '__kitenge'_) contrasted pleasantly with his mothers dark yet informal dress and pale skin. The human woman was evidently the mother of one or more of the children running so erratically past him.

His mother seemed to be very happy. She had removed the head scarf she always wore when they were upon their home planet – the garment protected her less versatile skin from the heat of Vulcan.

As such, her dark hair - now unrestricted, fell down her back. Falling in dark waves to just above her elbows. If she had been a woman of pure Vulcan decent, Spock would have found her appearance very inappropriate. As the wife of an Ambassador, she was required to appear professional at all times.

Yet, as another wide smile spread across his mothers features, Spock felt a small warmth wash through him. Her enjoyment was his up most priority whilst he was upon Earth.

On the day that announced the seventh year since his birth, it had been announced that he would partake in the _kahs' wan_, the test of passage into adulthood that all Vulcan children were obligated to complete at the age of seven. He had expected this, so had not been concerned when his father informed him.

His mother had seemed, sad, however when she was also informed. He could not understand why her emotions had become negative at this revaluation, as she was aware of the ordeal. Had been since he had reached his sixth year of life. He had surmised that it was the ordeal itself that upset her, not the fact he was going to be participating.

In an attempt to enliven her, his father had suggested that she and Spock accompany him on his next journey to Earth. As the Vulcan ambassador, his father had travelled to the Terrean planet many times. His mother had been overjoyed at the suggestion, and had partially demanded that they visit Kenya, a country situated in the continent of Africa.

Their 'visit' would only last seven days. For the first four, they had toured San Francisco, the location of the Star Fleet headquarters. He had been intrigued with the academy, and had nearly protested when his mother had refused the offer of a tour and had instead taken him deeper into the city. Visiting a building that she had told him homed many aquatic creatures, all of terrean decent, and then towards a large building that housed a very large holo-vid screen. The motion picture they had watched that day had already left his memory. He had not thought it particularly logical use of his memory to remember the animated films name.

His disappointment grew when they returned to the quarters assigned to them within the Star Fleet grounds. They were to leave for Kenya the next day.

That had been three days ago. They were scheduled to leave at 2000 hours this evening. A shuttle having already been prepared to take the small family to the nearest transporter station.

Whilst the heat of the African continent had been pleasing, Spock wished to return home. There was much to be prepared before he would be considered ready to undertake the _kah's wan. _He had to mediate, remove the human emotions that had surfaced within his mind since his arrival on Earth. Although he would not deny his mother anything, he had noted to his father that a trip to Earth was a very illogical decision considering the severity of the ordeal he was about to take. His father had agreed, but had not cancelled their plans. They had left the next day.

The sudden addition of a small weight against his back bought Spock sharply from his inner musings. He took a short step to the left, and a blur of chocolate skin and bright clothing toppled into view. The human landed upon the ground with an audible 'oof!', small dark limbs spread either side of her.

Raising an eyebrow, Spock stared down at the child below him, his head slightly tilted to the side.

The human child rolled herself onto her back, and two dark brown eyes focused upon his face, blinking in bewilderment. She seemed to be confused about the sudden change in her position, short uncombed hair falling around her face almost comically. The child sat herself upright, balancing on her arms as she stared at him quizzically. Then she gave a short nod, as if having come to a mental conclusion and climbed to her feet.

He recognised the child as the smallest human female he had observed only a short while ago. The one that had seemed content to force dizziness upon herself until she fell to the ground. She was three inches shorter than he. If he cared to estimate, she seemed to be two to three years younger than his seven years.

"_Samahani_" She said quickly, her voice high. Spock tilted his head. He did not know the language in which she spoke. Was she even at a level of intelligence where she was able to speak coherently? He knew on Earth that many cultures did not put their children into education until they reached five years of age.

Her large dark eyes looked at him expectantly. Was he required to say something back? He could not think of a suitable response that she would understand, so he said nothing. He nodded softly instead, hoping that would suffice.

It seemed that that was an appropriate response, as her face lit up with a very wide smile.

"_Ni nini jina yako?_" She asked.

The increased octave of her tone towards the end of her sentence told him she was asking a question. He gave a slight frown. How did she expect him to converse when he did not understand what she was saying? This was the first time he had been forced into interacting with a human child. It was...puzzling.

"I do not understand your language" He said, in perfectly pronounced English. The girl blinked and seemed startled. Her expression became thoughtful for a moment, and her eyes started roaming his features. When they settled upon his pointed ears, Spock found himself becoming uncomfortable.

"You are Vulcan" The girl said, this time in English. There was no lift in her voice. This was a statement, not a question.

He choose to repeat his small nod, watching the child carefully. Her brightly coloured clothing was askew, something he could blame on her sudden fall to the ground.

As he observed her, she lifted her right hand, and started moving her fingers in a peculiar way. Spock watched with a raised eyebrow. After a short amount of time had passed, the girl let out an annoyed sounding puff of air, and raised her other hand to mould her fingers into the shape she desired. She then lifted her hand to his eye level and smiled.

"_Tonk'peh_" She said confidently. And then let out a soft peel of laughter at the shock that filtered across the Vulcan boys face. Her hand was formed into the shape of the _ta'al_, the Vulcan salute. She had also just greeted him in his own language. Even though the phrase she had used was very informal and only spoken between two Vulcans.

Very surprised, Spock slowly raised his own hand, returned her greeting with another small nod.

"_Ha'tha ti'lu_"

The girl seemed delighted with this, and lowered her hand to bounce slightly on the balls and pads of her bare feet.

"What is your name?" She asked. Spock blinked. This child surprised him. He was aware of his mother watching him, so he lowered his hand once more and returned this his original stance.

"Spock" He replied. The girl titled her head slightly, and her mouth silently formed his name, as if testing it. She nodded once more, as if she approved and smiled once more.

"I am Nyota" She said. She moved her hand slightly as if she were about to raise it, then hesitated and quickly put it behind her back. She knew of the Vulcan mannerisms? He would not have shook her hand if she had offered it. He was both relieved and impressed at her knowledge.

A shadow cast over him, and Spock glanced up to see his mother close to his side. She was smiling widely. She seemed delighted at his interaction with the human girl. Smiling warmly, she crouched until she was almost at the girls, Nyota's, eye level.

"Hello there" Amada said softly. Nyota tilted her head, and smiled in greeting.

"I am Nyota" The girl repeated again. And, after quickly glancing at the what was visible of the older woman's ears, raised her hand in greeting. Amanda blinked and clasped the child's hand in her own.

"Hello Nyota, I am Amanda"

Spock watched the two females with curiosity. He knew his mother was very well adapted to the Vulcan way of life, and it has surprised him when she had allowed physical contact with those she had come into contact with since their arrival on Earth. He had not let it disturb his thoughts to much however, as his mother was human. She was entitled to indulge herself with the human way of life whilst they were on the terrean planet.

Nyota softly pulled her hand free of his mothers and once again adapted the _ta'al. _

"_T'Sai_ Amanda" She said politely. Amanda blinked in surprise and a small look of shock fluttered across her face.

"You can speak Vulcan?" She asked.

Nyota nodded and smiled widely.

"I'm gonna fly in the stars on a spaceship when I grow up. So I learning how to say hello to everybody" The child said. Amanda laughed in delight and pushed herself to her feet.

"Well I'm sure you will do very well Nyota" Nyota smiled in happiness at the compliment and glanced towards the woman that Amanda had been conversing with. She gave another one of her self-confirming nods and bowed respectfully to the two facing her.

"I gotta go home now" She said. And with that, she turned and skipped her way towards the edge of the field, running into the open arms waiting for her. The woman turned away, gesturing for one of the older human girls to come with her. Nyota's head appeared over the woman's shoulder.

"_Rom-halan _Spock!" She called out. Surprised, Spock found himself moving slightly around his mother until he knew he would be in the small girls line of site. He then raised his hand.

"_Rom-halan _Nyota..."

* * *

AN: So, what's the verdict? I know I have another multi-chaptered story that I should be finishing! But after watching ST: Into Darkenss, I became utterly fixated on the Uhura x Spock pairing. I'm not joking. You should see my Tumblr page.

I very much enjoyed writing this, and I'm sorry if the sentence structure seems to be a little...jagged. I was constantly going back and forth to translators trying to get the correct words for both Vulcan and Swahili. As a result, my sentences kind of got away from me.

I fell in love with the thought that Spock and Nyota had met before she joined star fleet, even if both of them are unaware of it. Also, in this chapter Nyota is 3, very close to 4. In the original edit, I had set her age as 6. I was using my own nephew as a model, trying to replicate his behaviour onto the young Nyota. My nephew is three, and cant even say my name properly. Yet girls mature vocally quicker than boys at that age...and Nyota is a very clever woman. Hopefully her intelligence will not be to confusing.

_Kahs'wan – _Vulcan maturity test: is a traditional survival test for pre-teen Vulcans. The basis for the _kahs-wan _is to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge / Vulcan

_Samahani - _Hello / Swahili

_Ni nini jina yako –_ What is your name / Swahili

_Tonk'peh – _Hello (informal) / Vulcan

_Ha'tha ti'lu – _Good Morning / Vulcan

_T'Sai_ - Lady


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I have been staring at this blank page for so long, trying desperately to think of something that would help me continue this story. After receiving so many reviews, and having this story recommended on Tumblr, I did not want to let you guys down.

...It is strange you know, being part of this fandom. Being recognised as a part of it, instead of just another blue bar with a heart or a reblog symbol next to it. I feel like an important crew member on board our little ship. And I have you all to thank for it. :D

On a side note, I have put some character links on my profile page. We all know what young Spock looks like, but I also have a picture of little Uhura and her mother and her outfit, as well as Kuvuli Bado. Please feel free to have a look. :)

* * *

The small shuttle shook slightly as it touched down, shaking the inside of the cabin and alerting the two men seated inside of what they already knew – they had arrived.

The shuttle bay looked the same as any other. Dull grey walls, lined with the small lights that flashed obediently in the colours that had been assigned to different situations. As the small vessel had begun its descent towards the allocated space, they had flashed red. Warning those around that they needed to take care. Now the faded to a burnt orange. A signal for the shuttles docking ramp to lower.

Unfastening himself from his safety harness, Spock took a moment to observe the seemingly organised chaos that was visible to him out of the shuttle window. Many humans hurried this way and that, the majority dressed in civilian clothing. That was not unusual. As far as he knew, there was no Star Fleet base in this part of Kenya. There had been no urgent need to have one built here, as many of the Star Fleet officials that visited were like him, in the area to recruit new students into the academy. Should these needs arise for a base to be built in this certain area, he was certain the request would be completed without protest.

Turning away, Spock removed himself from his seat and turned towards his companion. The man did not acknowledge him, his hands and mind busy with making sure their vessel was properly secured and ready for their turn.

Stepping between the small gap that separated the two chairs of the pilot and navigator, Spock walked the short distance to the back of their shuttle, reaching into a storage compartment to retrieve his small duffel. As an afterthought he also removed his companions.

Setting the other man's belongings to the side, Spock pulled open the zip of his bag and did a quick mental inventory of what he would need.

Today he and his companion, Commander Christopher Pike - his superior officer and one of the few humans he was acquainted with that he could consider a friend -were assigned to meet two very talented students who had each applied for a place in the Xenolistics department at Star Fleet.

There had been many other situations like this over the summer to which Spock had attended, each of these meetings had been the same. He would introduce himself to the possible new cadets, give them each information detailing the departments they wish to join, or the subject they wished to study, and then he would thank them for their time and leave.

There was one important difference with this certain recruitment trip however, and that was the actuality that there was only one more position available for a Terrean student. The lack of available positions was the result of a herbivorous planet having recently joined The United Federation of Planets. As an attempt to assure further positive relations with the planet, known in the common tongue as 'Rhozaria', fifteen percent of all available Star Fleet vacancies had been awarded to Rhozarian candidates. As a result of this decrease in available positions, Spock had been assigned to interview each student, assess their xenolistical abilities, and ultimately decide which of the two humans would be more beneficial to Star Fleet in the future. Commander Pike had volunteered to assist him on this particular mission as a human representative of the federation.

The meeting place for this interview was situated exactly fourteen miles from the shuttle bay, in a small town named Kitui.

Closing his duffel back, Spock turned towards the older man. He had removed himself from the pilots seat and was now waiting expectantly at the shuttle door, his own bag balanced on one shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Spock nodded, and gestured for the other man to continue ahead of him. The two men lowered their heads under the low bar, and stepped into the busy shuttle bay. A young boy met them at the end of the walkway.

"Commander Pike?" The boy asked. Spock found the question unnecessary, as their arrival had been announced several minutes before their shuttle had landed, and they were the only two Star Fleet personal in the area. He assumed the young man was identifying the commander for personal recognition.

Pike nodded, and shook the hand the boy offered.

"Your transport has already arrived and is waiting for you by the main gates" The boy informed them. Pike nodded and followed the boy, Spock following behind them.

As they stepped out of the cool hanger, the natural heat of the country washed over them. The midday sun sat high on the horizon, casting a deep orange glow across the ground. As they stepped out into the sunlight, Pike raised his arm to cover his eyes, squinting up into the bright glow.

"Damn...bit of a change from San Francisco" He said. Spock nodded his agreement, but said nothing. The heat was a welcome change, a warmth he had missed when he had permanently relocated to Earth from Vulcan. The surrounding air had a questionable scent however. Turning his head slightly, Spock observed the buildings that were in sight of the shuttle bay. The air had the faintest traces of the sharp spices that were indigenous to the country. Hanebero chilies, Piri-Piri and Berbere spices. Spock momentarily wondered if there was a market nearby.

Pushing the irrelevant thought from his mind, Spock turned towards the four wheeled, open-top vehicle. Commander Pike had already seated himself in the space next to the driver. Walking the short distance to the vehicle, Spock placed his duffel bag in the seat behind the driver, and settled himself down behind Pike. Pulling the basic safety harness over his shoulders and fasted the straps securely around his waist.

The driver quickly glanced behind him to assure the other man was firmly fastened in his seat. The car raised slowly off the ground, wheels folding upwards until the vehicle hovered a foot from the ground. With a minor jolt, the car turned, and they started the twenty three minute journey towards their destination.

* * *

Due to a small incident involving civilian transport on the main road, they did not arrive in Kitui until forty seven minutes after they left the shuttle bay.

The room they were assigned to conduct the interviews with the two candidates was situated inside a large Consul building. When their vehicle settled down next to the allocated building, a man dressed in a military uniform met them at the main doors.

"Good Afternoon commander" The man greeted. His English was heavily accented with his native language. Stepping out of the vehicle, Spock stood next to Commander Pike as he made the introductions.

"Officer Abasi I assume?" Pike asked. The man nodded.

"I am Commander Pike. This is Commander Spock, the head of the Xenolistics recruitment department at Star Fleet" Spock tilted his head politely in response to the man's welcoming nod.

"Miss Uhura and Mr Bado are waiting for you in room 24a. I shall escort you there" Abasi said. Turning swiftly, the officer pushed open the main doors and stepped inside. An unseen fan blew soft air as they entered the reception. The cool air was welcomed with a smile by Pike. He seemed to be relieved to be away from the increasing African heat.

They followed the guide towards the end of the reception, and stood waiting patiently for the lift to arrive on the ground floor. The lift announced its arrival with a high pitched tone, and the doors opened.

There was a young man inside the metal compartment, his head lifted in surprise when he noticed the two Star Fleet officials standing on the other side of the door. He quickly stepped back into a corner, allowing the three men to enter.

Stepping into the lift, Spock titled his head slightly to acknowledge the young man who seemed to be focusing on both himself and Commander Pike very intensely. Spock momentarily wondered why the young man had not left the elevator when it had arrived in the reception. His mental question was unknowingly answered by Officer Abasi.

"Commanders, this is Kuvuli Bado, one of the individuals you are hear to see today" The man said. Bado quickly cleared his throat and straightened his posture, folding his hands behind his back. His eyes quickly assessed the silver stripes that decorated the two officials uniforms, before acknowledging Commander Pike as the senior officer. He bowed his head in acknowledgement, before holding out his left hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Commander" Bado said. His English was very well spoken. Pike took hold of the offered hand and shook it. His posture friendly and welcoming.

"Chris, please. And the pleasure is all mine. This is Commander Spock. He is the one that shall be interviewing you today" Chris said. Bado turned towards Spock, his hand outstretched. Spock internally hesitated. If would be considered rude if he did not return the greeting, yet he thought that as a prospective xenolinguistic student, the young man should know the correct and appropriate ways to approach and greet those of a different species.

Pike glanced at his companion, his stoic expression revealing nothing of his thoughts, as was usual. The young man, Bado, was starting to look uncomfortable. He opened his mouth, intending to come to the poor man's rescue, when the offered hand suddenly re-positioned itself behind his back.

"Oh, please except my apologies Commander. I had not realized you were Vulcan" He said quickly. Spock nodded in understanding and turned away. Given the angle of the younger man's line of sight, and the five inch difference in their heights, he surmised that his impropriety was innocent. It was commendable and a positive merit towards his personality that he realized and acknowledged his mistake.

The elevator doors opened, and the four stepped out. Once more following Officer Amasi down a narrow corridor. After another twenty one seconds, they stopped outside a closed door. The printed black numbers announcing they had arrived at the correct place.

Officer Amasi turned towards them.

"Miss Uhura should be waiting inside. If you need any further assistance, I shall be in the reception. The main office is accessible by com-link, there is a video screen available for your use inside the conference room"

Pike smiled and nodded his thanks.

"I am sure we can manage" He said. Officer Amasi titled his head and politely excused himself, walking passed the three man back towards the elevator.

"Well then, shall we?" Pike asked.

Seeming anxious to impress, Bado reached passed the two men and pushed the door open, holding it in place as Spock and Pike stepped into the room.

The assigned room was bare of any non functional furniture. A large round table sat in the center of the room, surrounded by thirteen identical chairs. A large projector screen took up 80% of the wall opposite the doorway, the adjoining projected fastened securely in the center of the table.

A young woman sat quietly on one seat, her back to the doorway. As they entered she quickly climbed to her feet, her long black pony tail swinging loosely over her shoulder as she moved. In the process of closing the door behind Bado, Spock did not get to opportunity to receive a full view of the woman, although he did hear her polite greeting. Her English, much like Bado's, was very well formed and pronounced.

"Miss Uhura? I am Christopher Pike. And this is my associate, Commander-"

"Spock?"


	3. Chapter 3

_...In the process of closing the door behind Bado, Spock did not get to opportunity to receive a full view of the woman, although he did hear her polite greeting. Her English, much like Bado's, was very well formed and pronounced._

"_Miss Uhura? I am Christopher Pike. And this is my associate, Commander-"_

"_Spock?"_

Momentarily startled, Spock turned towards the group. The young woman was not visible to him from his currently position, her smaller frame being partially blocked by Commander Pike. Side stepping slightly, he stood with his back straight and his arms folded behind his back.

The woman in front of him seemed as perplexed as he, although the emotion was plainly visible on her face. Her head was titled slightly to the side, eyes narrowed as she observed him. As Spock focused on her, the smallest traces of an old memory seemed to push itself from the back of his mind.

He frowned, his memory was impeccable. He remembered what needed to be remembered. He did concern himself with any memory that invoked an emotional response or would prove to be an illogical addition to his mind.

Although...

"Have we met?" Spock asked, genuinely curious. There did seem to be something familiar about the woman, granting he could not place where he may have gained her acquaintance before this point. Spock mentally made a quick assessment of the features. Her face was slim. High cheekbones, mocha coloured skin and large dark eyes. As a human, she was admittedly aesthetically pleasing.

Yet, Spock was certain that if he had met her before, he would have remembered her. Particularly given her obvious interest in xenolinguistics.

She seemed to hesitate slightly at his question, and her eyes flashed with concern. Perhaps she had mistaken him for another? Improbable considering he was the only Vulcan currently residing on Earth.

Pike and Bado were watching their interaction with interest. He noticed the woman's eyes dart quickly in their direction. She seemed to hesitate once more, before slowly raising her hand, her fingers spread into the _na'al._

"_Tonk'peh _Spock..." She said softly. A blurry image suddenly made itself know in his mind. A small girl. Her hair uncombed and tangled. Clothes askew from a sudden fall to the ground, a fall he himself had been responsible for. She was-

"Nyota"

He spoke her name without fully intending to do so. And, like it had been over twenty years ago, his response seemed to be the correct one; for a wide smile broke across her face, and she looked relieved.

As he had spoken her name, Pike's eyebrows had shot up. It was very rare for Spock to have any relevant interaction with a human, let alone acknowledge it.

"Oh? You two know one another?" He asked. Nyota, Miss Uhura, Spock mentally corrected, turned towards the other man, her smile softening.

"We made a short acquaintance when I was younger. I hope I have not been to outspoken...I was just surprised" She said. She then turned back towards Spock and bowed respectfully.

"Commander Spock"

Spock nodded. He was impressed. Had another possible candidate expressed a familiarity with him, his choice to accept them into Star Fleet could been portrayed as favouritism. Something that was not against regulations, but was frowned upon. His prior meeting with her would not affect his decision.

Yet, it was strangely warming to see the young woman that unkempt little girl had grown into.

Pike smiled and assured Uhura that no insult had been taken, and gestured for the two students to take a seat at the table.

It would not be very beneficial to sit opposite the two, as the distance between each side of the table was just under two metres. The two officials chose instead to pull two of the chairs from their original places and place them opposite Uhura and Bado. This was only for the introductions of course. When he conducted their interviews, he would relocate to another room, or to a suitable distance away.

Unzipping his duffel bag, Spock removed his PADD and sat in the chair Pike offered him. He had uploaded the two students application forms onto the portable device, as well as the appropriate educational records, and the requested character references for each of the candidates.

Then, folding one leg neatly over the other, he sat quietly as Pike informed the two opposite him of the interviewing procedure and what to expect.

"Right. You two have both been informed of why you are being required to take an interview for a place in Star Fleet?" He asked. They nodded.

"Commander Spock will be the one who will be interviewing you. But before we start, you should both know that if you are not given a place this year, it is not a personal insult towards you. Spock will be assessing you on your knowledge of Xenolinguistics, your personal goals and your dedication to Star Fleet overall. In short, he will not be closing his eyes, spinning around in a circle and saying 'that one' to whoever he is pointing at when he opens his eyes again" Pike laughed. This earned small smiles from the two students, where as Spock frowned.

"Commander, I do not see how forcing myself to lose my equilibrium would benefit my selection of the best candidate" He said, titled his head slightly. Pike shook his head with a self-suffering smile.

"It was a joke Spock. A joke"

Spock raised his eyebrow slightly, clearly not understanding the instalment of humour. Bado let out an amused sounding snort, his stiff posture relaxing. Uhura gave a small giggle, covering her mouth with her fingers in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"Well then! Now that all the formal stuff is out of the way, lets get things started. The sooner we get the interviews out of the way, the sooner we can all relax. And ultimately, the sooner one of you will be put out of your misery" Pike smiled. He leant forwards slightly, and placed his hands firmly on his knees.

"As we are all gentlemen here, lets allow Miss Uhura to go first" He said. Uhura nodded and climbed to her feet, Spock following shortly after.

"Officer Abasi said there is a small office at the back of the room we can use if you desire privacy" She informed then, turning slightly to point out the cream coloured door in the far left of the room.

"Very well. Lead the way Miss Uhura"

* * *

The 'office' was in nothing more than a two metre squared room that had a desk and two plastic chairs inside it. There was no window to allow in any light, just a standard light strip upon the ceiling.

Whilst the room would afford him with the privacy he desired, the conditions would be cramped and awkward, particularly for Miss Uhura, as she would have to physically climb over the desk to seat herself.

Putting his PADD back inside his duffel bag and leaving it open for instant accessibility, Spock stepped into the room. He leant over the desk to pick up the chair with one hand, and pushed the desk against the far wall with the other.

He then put the chair back on the ground opposite the other, and gestured for Uhura to take a seat.

Then, seating himself, he took his PADD from his duffel once more, and made himself comfortable.

Usually, he would instantly begin with his questions. However, as he observed the young woman sitting opposite him, he had the implausible urge to start their conversation in a softer manner. He was not completely sure how he should do that however. If he complemented her on her appearance, he could be considered to forward, even inappropriate. He also did not want to comment on the time that had passed since they had last met, as he knew from the small experiences he had had with human woman that they did not to be reminded of their age. A trait he had not, and still could not understand.

Aware of Uhura watching him expectantly, he settled for a comment that he deemed suitable.

"It is both pleasing and unexpected to see you again, Miss Uhura"

The small signs of nervousness that she had been showing disappeared, and she gave him a wide smile. For some illogical reason, he felt pleased with his choice of a less formal conversation.

"You too Commander. I am sorry if my...outburst earlier was inappropriate. I am not used to seeing faces from my past"

"It was not inappropriate. Although, I shall warn you that showing over familiarity with superior officers, particularly those who are meeting with you under such circumstances could be seen as an unbefitting portrayal of your suitability"

Uhura paled slightly, and her gaze lowered to her hands.

"I'm sorry If I offended you in anyway" She looked genuinely distraught. Spock frowned. He had not intended to upset her. He had simply been stating facts.

"No offence was taken Miss Uhura"

Uhura looked up slightly, those dark eyes taking in his passive features. She then gave a small nod, as if she was mentally confirming he was not upset or angry with her and sat herself upright, releasing a calming breath.

Spock felt a glimmer of amusement at seeing that familiar gesture. The self-confirming nod she had used when she was a child. He was strangely comforted that he could still see parts of the small girl who had briefly fascinated him when he was a boy. He then mentally berated himself, his behaviour was most irregular. He needed to focus upon why he was here.

"Before we start, do you have any questions?" He asked. Uhura thought for a moment.

"Only one, sir" She said. Spock nodded, telling her to continue.

"The unsuccessful candidate, the one who does not take the last place at the academy. Will they be able to apply next year?"

"As Commander Pike stated earlier, the unsuccessful candidate should not feel any personal victimisation for not being given a place. They shall be able to apply for the next academic year without any problems"

"So there will not be a message, or a note on their records stating that they were 'refused' a place I Star Fleet during an interview with a Commander?"

Her phrasing confused him.

"May I ask what bought you to this assumption?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. He noticed the very quick flicker of her eyes to the closed office door. She paused for a second, and let out another deep breath.

"I tend to over analyse small details. I am sorry"

"Do not apologise. It is an admirable trait to have, particularly in xenolinguistics. It is the smallest details that are the most important"

She nodded, and awarded his comment with another one of her smiles.

"If that is the only concern you have, let us continue. Your application states that you originally applied for Advanced Phonology. You recently changed your desired area of study to Xenolinguistics. May I enquire why?"

"When I was a student at the Institute for Advanced Mathematics, I was given the opportunity to complete a Phonology course under the guidance of Hoshi Sato. After completing this, I thought that progressing onto a more in depth and complicated subject would be beneficial"

Spock knew of Hoshi Sato. She was considered to be the most gifted exolinguist that Star Fleet had known. He also knew that the Uhura's character reference had been written and signed by Sato herself. In printed word, Nyota Uhura seemed to be a very intelligent and gifted woman. He was admittedly impressed.

They spoke for another nineteen minutes. Listing each language Uhura was able to speak, conversing in each one to test her pronunciation and phonology. He inquired about her hopes for the future, what she wished to achieve after leaving Star Fleet. She impressed him with her desire to learn languages that were not on the syllabus, and her knowledge of the few that he himself did not know.

When the soft knock on the office door bought an end to their interview, Spock had already made his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I realized something whilst writing this chapter. Bado's name is very comical isnt it? Its like I have identified him as the bad guy, and just added an O. 'The dude is bad-o' Well, I chose the name from a Swahili baby name site. And it means 'Not ready, not yet' which I felt suited him. For the sake of your enjoyment, you can continue calling him Bad-o. I think the name is pronounced with an extended 'A' though. So Baado. Or something like that. :) Now he is a sheep.

I've also decided to not update my chapters till there are at least 200 views on each chapter. May seem a little mean, but I noticed that the popularity of multi-chaptered story's decrease when it is updated to quickly. I want to give you all change to read each chapter at your own pace. Then you'll be excited when the next one is uploaded :D

* * *

_...When the soft knock on the office door bought an end to their interview, Spock had already made his decision. _

When Uhura stood to leave, Spock stepped ahead of her to open the door. Due to the minimal space inside the office, if he had not moved to allow her to stand next to his seat as the door opened, she would be pushed against the far wall.

Pike and Bado stood on the other side of the doorway. Pike's expression was curious, his head tilted slightly in question. Spock gave the smallest of nods, confirming the thought inside Pike's mind. The older man gave Bado's turned frame a quick sympathetic glance before holding out his arm for Uhura.

"Shall we retire to the canteen downstairs Miss Uhura? I for one would love a glass of iced tea" Uhura laughed and wrapped her hand around the offered elbow. As they moved away and Spock stepped back to allow Bado into the small office, she glanced over her shoulder, smiling softly in farewell. Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement.

When he turned back towards the small office, Bado was already seated in Uhura's vacated chair.

There was a slight restlessness about him. He seemed very eager, which was admirable, yet Spock sensed the briefest traces of a negative emotion. Frustration perhaps? It was possible that the young man was apprehensive about his interview, given the amount of time he had spent with Uhura.

Closing the door softly, Spock returned to his seat and picked up his PADD, moving through folders until he found Bado's information. He had read each application before he had left the academy that morning, as such was confidentially familiar with all relevant details. Using his finger to scroll through each of the pages, Spock suddenly stilled and frowned.

Bado's application information had changed. His list of qualifications had lengthened...as well as the amount of previous experience working within xenolinguistics. This was most misleading. It was not possible he had missed these details or skipped through certain parts of the application when he had received the documents. He did not make mistakes.

"Is there a problem Commander?" Bado asked. Spock raised his eyes to the other man. His posture was very relaxed, back bent forwards as he rested his elbows on his knees. This shortened the distance between them. Leaning down slightly to place his PADD on top of his duffel bag, Spock sat himself upright, one leg folded over the other.

"Before we begin, do you have any questions?" He asked. Bado leant back in his seat and shook his head.

"None sir"

"Very well. Should you receive the available position at Star Fleet academy, what qualities do you have that would be beneficial to your future as a Xenolinguistic?"

Bado let out a thoughtful sigh.

"I have a very extensive knowledge of eight different dialects. I know from accessing the Star Fleet prospectus that five of those languages are required by default before you can progress onto an Advanced course" Bado said. Spock nodded, this he already knew.

"May I inquire to which languages these are?"

"Of course. I am fluent in Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Bajoran, and Ferengi. Although I am not as adept, I consider myself to be quite capable with Adorian, Tellaritian, and Vulcan"

Spock nodded. Knowledge of this languages were exemplary. He sat patiently, waiting for Bado to continue. When he did not, Spock leant forwards slightly, netting his fingers together over one knee.

"Are their any languages that are not available on the syllabus that you wish to learn?" He asked the question to compare the difference in enthusiasm between the two students.

Bado seemed slightly taken aback, and his face contorted with a very quick and unnameable emotion. Spock surmised he could almost hear other man's thoughts organizing themselves inside his mind.

Bado's eyes narrowed slightly, and he straightened his back.

"Should to opportunity arise, there are several languages I would like to learn. I had thought that asking for additional and personal assistance from a Star Fleet official would be a little rude. Given that you are the most experienced xenolinguistic individual at the academy, you would be the one giving that extra help"

Spock nodded, agreeing to both statements. When Uhura had expressed her desire to learn languages that were not available within the present curriculum, she had not made comment on who would be teaching them. He had been under the impression that she would learn these languages in her free time. She had not expressed a desire for any personal tutelage. Bado's observation was correct however. Should a student come to him asking for assistance, he would assess their progress and give extra help if needed. He voiced this thought.

"Should extra assistance be needed, I would be the most logical choice" He confirmed.

Bado became silent. His dark eyes calculating. After a forty eight second interval, he sat himself up right, hands placed upon his thighs, his posture showing the same frustration that he had been portraying when the conversation had begun.

Spock had never considering himself adept to identifying the emotional presumptions that came with reading body language. He could however, recognize mental instability.

Bado was portraying all the symptoms of human bipolar disorder. The erratic shifts is in his mental state were obvious, even to Spock. He made no comment on his observation.

Had he conducted Bado's interview before Uhura's, the man's behavior would have made his selection of the two candidates a lot easier. Star Fleet cadets were required by law to have a complete and medically approved mental analysis. For obvious reasons, those where were shown to be have mental adequacy would be considered a risk to both themselves to the academy. Human behavior could be manipulated through training and discipline. Metal instability could not.

Spock momentarily wondered why the other man's application had not had any record of this new observation. However, given the fact that that application had been modified by unknown means since his arrival in Africa – something that he would be thoroughly investigating – he would not be relying on any of the information within the document.

He wished to discuss his finding with Commander Pike. Had Bado excused himself from the room during the time he was interviewing Uhura, it would give him the evidence he required.

There were still 6 minutes and thirty eight seconds left before their interview reached the standard twenty minute completion. Given that, Spock thought it would be illogical to continue with his questions. He had already made the decision to give the available position to Uhura.

Should Bado receive the correct medical assistance to help control his mental condition, Spock did not see any reason why he should not be able to apply and be accepted into the Academy during the next academic year.

"I have no further questions at this time. I shall be assessing both yours and Miss Uhura's interview and applications with Commander Pike. You shall know my decision by 1830 this evening" Spock said. Without saying anything else, he stood. Lifting his duffel bag and PADD from the ground. He made sure he put the portable device inside the bag, closing it securely.

If Bado was shocked at his abrupt ending of the interview, he made no comment. He climbed to his feet and nodded.

"Very well Commander. I shall be waiting expectantly for your decision"

Pike and Uhura were not in the conference room when Spock and Bado exited the small office. Recalling Pike's earlier comment of desiring subsistence, Spock made is way towards the buildings canteen, which was, according to Bado, situated a floor below. The younger man offered to escort him to the area.

They stood silently side by side as they waiting for the elevator to arrive on their floor. The irritation he had sensed from the younger man was gone, his earlier relaxed and polite posture returning. When they stepped into the elevator, Bado pressed the required floor number and stood with his arms folded behind his back.

He attempted to initiate conversation as the lift lowered. Spock responded with single word answers and nods. His mind was calculating the exact amount of technical familiarity a person would need to be able to hack into the Star Fleets database and change private records. He had designed the necessary fire walls himself. To be able to bypass them would be a very impressive, if highly illegal, accomplishment.

The elevator announced they had arrived at their destination, and the doors opened.

Commander Pike and Uhura stood on the other side. She seemed to be laughing at a comment that the commander have previously made, this deduced from the look of amused satisfaction that covered the older man's face. Pike looked up as the doors opened, and smiled in welcome at the two men.

"All finished Spock?" He asked. Spock nodded and moved to the side slightly so Bado could vacate the elevator before him. The two officials stood opposite the two students. As was usual. Pike spoke on both of their behalves.

"Right then. As you already know Miss Uhura, you both need to be back here at 1800. Spock shall them inform you to who it is that will be joining us at Star Fleet this year. He will then detail everything you will need to know. Like I said before, don't feel bad if your not chosen. You are more than welcome, and I recommend it, to apply for a position next year" Chris said. The two students nodded in understanding.

"Mr Bado, or is it Kuvuli?" Pike asked. Whilst he was not comfortable with it, Spock knew that many humans preferred to be refereed to by their first names.

"Bado is fine sir" The man responded. Pike nodded and smiled.

"I know that Miss Uhura is local to the area. So she can go home whilst you wait. Do you need a lift somewhere? We'll be more than happy to drop you home instead of making you wait for a shuttle" Bado shook his head, and gestured vaguely to his left.

"No sir. I live in Nairobi. Which _is_ several kilometres away but I have my own transport" Bado said. Pike grinned and clapped his hand firmly on the Bado's shoulder.

"Good man. We shall see you back here then at 1800"

With nothing else left to say, the two officials stepped back into the elevator. Pike pressed the button for the ground floor. As the doors closed, Spock observed the two students. Bado had already turned away, heading towards the canteen. Uhura stayed where she was, and waved hand politely in farewell. Pike left eye shut and opened quickly in a facial gesture that Spock knew was called a 'wink'. Spock simply tilted his head.

The doors closed, and the elevator began its short decent. Pike turned towards his companion, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" He asked.

"My decision has not been altered" Spock told him. Pike let out a deliberating sound, and glanced absently at the small numbered bar above the elevator doors.

"What did you make of Mr Bado?" He asked. Spock glanced at him.

"If you are referring to his appearance, I found him to be suitably attired"

"Well, that's nice to know, but I meant his personality. When you and Miss Uhura were in the office, I noticed there was something a little...unusual about him. Now don't get me wrong, he seems a nice enough kid but..." Pike let his sentence fade and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is my deduction that Mr Bado is suffering from a bipolar disorder. His mental state during our interview was erratic" Spock said. Pike's eyebrows shot up.

"He's bipolar? Well, that would explain a lot"

The doors opened, and the two men stepped out. They past Officer Amasi, who was standing next to the main doors. When they approached, he told them that a vehicle was waiting for them to take them to the hotel they had been booked into for the duration of their visit.

When he had been informed of this, Spock had stated that the rooms were not needed, as he did not think they would be in the country for more then a day. He had relented when a young cadet at the academy, who was of African decent, had told him that the country was currently in the middle of weather anomaly he had called 'the rainy season'. During this time the weather altered dramatically. In the space of an hour the climate could change from its native heat to a thunder storm.

As he and Commander Pike left the cool interior of the building, Spock noticed that the cadets assumption had been right. The sky had darkened considerably during the forty eight minutes they had been inside. There was a row of dark clouds on the horizon, promising the eventuality of a downpour.

Pike noticed this too, and glanced up at the sky with more human annoyance.

"We wont be able to fly in that" He said, more to himself than the men around him. Spock said nothing.

The driver of their vehicle, Spock noted him as the same man who had driven them from the shuttle bay, was waiting patiently in the drivers seat. He kept glancing up at the approaching clouds in concern.

Letting out a small sigh, Pike swung himself into the drivers seat. Spock took his place behind him, setting his duffel on his lap instead of on the seat next to him. He would wait until he and the Commander were in a more private area before he informed him of the change of Bado's records. If his assumptions were correct, which they usually were, Bado had committed a rather serious crime. Hacking into federation software was punishable by deportation to a military planet.

He would need to assess each available piece on information he had before he would bring this to the attention of Star Fleet.

In front of him, Pike's face contorted to a look of annoyance and glared at the bars above the open topped vehicle.

"I really hope these things come with a roof..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: You guys are little shits. I swear. If you weren't so adorable, if have put you all in a box and shifted you to China by now ¬_¬

There I was, thinking that I would have enough time to plan out this chapter at my own pace, check the grammar and spelling mistakes, do some research. I was content knowing it would take a few days for Chapter 4 to reach 200+ views.

When I went to bed last night, there were 18 views. Woke up this morning...223. Well, shit. Now I have to glare at a blank page for an hour. Grr. You know I love you really ;P

* * *

_In front of him, Pike's face contorted to a look of annoyance and glared at the bars above the open topped vehicle._

_"I really hope these things come with a roof..."_

Spock considered it fortunate that they had made it to their hotel before the ominous rain clouds reached their position. As it was, they had barely made it through the hotel doors before a deep roll of thunder announced the storms arrival, followed almost immediately by a heavy curtain of rain.

Standing by the main reception desk, Pike turned towards the floor length windows, and swore softly in irritation. Spock turned slight to observe him with a raised eyebrow.

Whilst Pike was known exhibit often unpredictable behaviour when controlled by his emotions, Spock had never heard him use profanity.

Perhaps the heat of the Africa continent had effected the older man more than Spock had originally surmised?

Noticing his companion observing him, Pike turned and gave an apologetic glance.

"Sorry Spock. Never been a fan of rain. Miserable stuff" Pike sighed and turned back towards the waiting receptionist. Spock crossed the short distance between them and stood next to the other man.

"Forgive me Commander. I fail to see how the condensed moisture of the atmosphere could be considered emotionally negative"

Pike let out a small laugh and shook his head, holding his hand out for the small key the receptionist held out for him.

"Never mind. Just an old man and his ramblings"

Spock tilted his head but said nothing. He announced his name to the receptionist, and waiting for her to find his allocated room key.

Pike waited for him near the small bar, hidden slightly from the main hall of the hotel by a semi-transparent wall.

"Care to join me for a drink Spock? Might as well enjoy ourselves whilst we are here" Pike asked. Spock agreed to the suggestion, and the two men stepped into the empty bar. Spock made his way to a small corner seat in the furthest corner of the bar, a position he found favourable for the privacy it gave. He had much to discuss with the Commander.

Picking up the two drinks from the Bar, Pike momentarily glanced around the room. Spock raised a hand, revealing his position. Pike raised an eyebrow, but made no comment as he crossed the room.

Sitting down, he put a tall glass of creamy brown liquid in front of Spock.

"Something you want to discuss Spock?" Pike asked.

As an answer, Spock reached into his duffel bag and pulled out his PADD. He spent a short moment finding Bado's application form, before passing the portable device to Pike.

The man narrowed his eyes in question, but took the PADD without comment. He stared down at the data moving across the screen with evident confusion.

"Bado's application form?"

"I have reason to believe that the information displayed was illegally modified during the time I was interviewing Miss Uhura" Spock stated. Pike's eyebrows shot up.

"Modified? How?" He asked.

"The list of qualifications supplied had considerably lengthened, as had the listed voluntary employment within xenolinguistics"

"If it was anybody else, I would suggest you just hadn't read it right when you first got it. But..." Leaning back in his seat slightly, Pike let out a sigh. His finger moved across the screen, reading each page carefully. Spock knew that the Commander had also received and reviewed each application earlier that day. He did not doubt that he had read each file as carefully as he himself had.

"If your assumptions are right...then Mr Bado has committed a very serious offence" Pike said quietly. He placed the PADD on the table between them and picked up his drink, taking a very long and applicative drink from the glass. Spock said nothing, allowing the older man to collect his thoughts.

"What do you suggest we do?" He finally asked.

"I suggest we question the change in his application. Should he deny the accusations, the evidence should be taken to Star Fleet command directly" Spock said. Pike looked at him over the rim of his glass.

"And if he admits to them?"

"Then he will face trail and be disciplined accordingly"

"Hacking into Star Fleet is punishable by eighteen years in prison. On a very nasty planet. Are you sure you want to sentence the lad to a life in prison simply for changing his records in an attempt to impress you?" Pike asked. Spock tilted his head in question. He did not understand Pikes meaning.

"All crimes are punishable by sentence Commander. Are you suggesting I ignore the blatant invasion of Star Fleet private records?" Spock asked.

Pike let out a strange noise, and shook his head.

"Of course not. I was just asking to make sure you fully understood what would happen to Bado when you bought this to Star Fleets attention. If he did managed to hack into our private records, he does deserve to be punished. I just didn't think he'd go that far just to make sure he'd get a position at the academy. Particularly when there was nothing stopping him from applying next year"

"Before I would make any allegations I would of course need to require the correct amount of incriminating evidence" Spock said. Pike nodded and turned slightly to stare absently at the partially vacated bar.

Leaving him once more to his thoughts, Spock picked up his drink and took a small sip. On the few occasions he had drank with Commander Pike, he had been bought and recommended several different alcoholic beverages. As alcohol did not effect him the same was it did humans, Spock rarely drank. When he did, he preferred a beverage that had a distinctive taste. The strange pale brown liquid in his class looked...questionable.

Its taste however, was quite pleasing. Spock felt his face momentarily show his surprise as the smooth liquid met his taste buds. It tasted faintly of maize, and another ingredient he could not identify. He was not aware of Pike watching him with amusement.

"Chibuku" He said, sounding somewhat proud of himself. Spock looked up at him, eyebrow raised his question.

Pike laughed and pointed to the drink in Spock's hand.

"Barmaid told me its called 'Chibuku'. Apparently its quite poplar around these parts. I take it you like it?" He asked. Spock took another slightly larger sip of his drink then placed it back on the table. Sitting back in his seat.

"It has an usual taste" He agreed. Pike grinned and bent slightly to lift his own glass.

"You can say that you enjoy something you know. It wont remove that famous Vulcan stoicism" Pike laughed, then drank the rest of his own drink in two mouthfuls. He lifted the glass to observe the last remains of his drink sliding down the round container.

"A rare and enjoyable African find" He mused. He then tilted his head slightly and gave a small grin.

"Talking about rare and enjoyable African finds...That Uhura is quite something isn't she?" Pike said, the humour based increase of his octave told Spock he was 'teasing'. A human characteristic that he had never understood.

"She is a very intelligent woman" Spock agreed. Pike observed him quietly.

"That she is. She is also _very_ easy on the eyes"

Spock frowned. Once again, he did not understand the Commanders meaning. Was he complimenting Uhura on her eye site? From her physical review she had been shown to have the highest standard of vision.

"I do not understand your meaning Commander" Pike rolled his eyes and allowed himself a smile at his friends expense.

"I meant she is beautiful Spock"

Spock said nothing, not being to sure how to respond. He did recall making the mental confirmation that Uhura was aesthetically pleasing when he had entered the conference room. He had made the observation as a comparison to how he had last seen her. Thinking about the wording of Pikes comment, he found himself slightly agreeing. She did posses a rather remarkable set of eyes. He had seen the intelligence in them as she spoke. Her passion for their spoken topic changing their colour slightly from a deep brown to a pleasing gold. He momentarily wondered if all humans portrayed this change when they spoke of something they were interested in.

Still unsure how to respond to Pikes comment, he settled for inclining his head slightly. Neither agreeing or disagreeing to the statement. Pike sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes I worry about you Spock. But, back to the point, how are you going to get the evidence you need to prove Bado is guilty?"

Somewhat grateful for the subject change, Spock leant forwards slightly to pick up his drink. He observed the brown liquid for a moment before raising his line of site once more.

"I would need to assess exactly how and when Bado manipulated his way past the relevant security systems in order to change the information within the application"

Pike looked thoughtful.

"I can help you out a little with the 'when' part. He excused himself for a bathroom break when you were taking your time talking with the delightful Miss Uhura" He said. Spock chose to ignore the last part of his sentence.

"For how long was he absent?" He asked. Pike shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"About five minutes I guess"

"Did his behaviour seem any different when he returned?"

"Nothing more than usual"

"Please elaborate Commander" Pike frowned and leant his elbows on the edge of the table.

"Erratic. His behaviour during the time I spent talking to him was very erratic. He didn't get angry, or upset, but I did notice his posture become more...irritable when we spoke of the academy, or miss Uhura"

Spock frowned but made a mental note of the new information. Pike watched him for a moment, before lifting his head to glare at the ceiling lights above them.

"I hope this rain lets up by 1800. Might have to reschedule the meeting if it doesn't" He said, his voice showing his irritation. Spock opened his mouth to state that the change in the weather should not hinder Bado and Uhura's ability to arrive at the council hall, when a loud roll of thunder echoed from outside. Spock's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the increased tempo of the rain.

Pikes assessment was right. Should the weather not improve, he would have to reschedule. He found himself slightly uncomfortable with the thought of Uhura having to expose herself to the increasing weather...

* * *

By 1745, the weather had worsened.

The bar they inhabited was empty, the previous occupants having left several hours ago for the safety of their rooms. Spock found their choice to be an ideal example of foolish human behaviour. Should the incident arise where they would be required to evacuate the hotel in favour of one of the more sturdy buildings in the area, the bar would be the most logical place to wait.

Pike had excused himself to his own room 15 minutes and 38 seconds ago. He would be returning shortly, having only left the bar in favour of a shower. He had claimed that being exposed the the heat earlier that day had left him feeling 'clammy' - a feeling Spock presumed meant he wish to remove the layer of sweat he had developed.

They had contacted both Uhura and Bado at 1600. Despite the weather, they had agreed to conduct the final meeting that day. Pike had told him he wished to return to San Francisco as early as possible the next morning, to return to supervising the construction of the newest Star Fleet ship. Spock had had the idle thought that the Commander simply wanted to leave the country in order to return to a climate he was more comfortable with.

Due the the severity of the weather, they had informed the two students that they should regroup with the two officials at the hotel. It would be a shorter distance to travel for each individual. He had suggested to Pike that transport should be sent to retrieve Miss Uhura, considering that she would be walking from her home.

Spock had not been present when Pike had made the video call to the two students - using an offered com-link in the main reception – but he had been close enough to hear Uhura refuse the offer of transport, saying that she had stayed in the immediate area since her interview that morning.

Pike had jokingly scolded her, stating that she could have accompanied them to their hotel if she had not intended on returning home. Spock had heard her answering laugh, and she had made small comment which he had not heard.

He had found himself agreeing to Pike's comment. He would have found her company agreeable during the eight hours they had had to wait at the hotel. Their conversation earlier that day had been insightful.

He had not stayed in the area when Pike had contacted Bado, choosing instead to retake his seat in the bar. When Pike had returned, they had discussed the progress of the _Enterprise_ until 1730, when Pike had excused himself to take his shower.

Before he had left, he had told him that he had added an extra thirty minutes to the designated meeting time, to allow Uhura and Bado time to travel to the hotel.

As such, he did not hear the arrival of the first of the students until 1843. Shutting down his PADD, Spock stood and made his way to the entrance hall, noticing Pike emerging from the elevator as he did.

Bado was standing next the main doors, his body half way outside as he leant slightly to shake the water from the top of a black umbrella. He turned as the two officials approached him. He set the umbrella on the inside of the glass door, sending the receptionist an apologetic glance as water dripped onto the tile floor.

Pike crossed the distance between them and greeted Bado with the same politeness he had earlier that day.

"Mr Bado. God awful weather isn't it?" Pike said cheerfully in a way of greeting. Bado nodded and smiled.

"Unfortunately I'm used to it" He laughed.

"Did you happen to see Miss Uhura on your way here?" Pike asked. Bado's smiled stayed in place as he shook his head.

"No...I would have offered her a lift if I had. Its gotten a little dangerous on the roads" Bado said, he turned his head slightly to observe the dark clouds outside the glass doors, his facing showing what seemed to be genuine concern. Spock took note of this but said nothing.

He and Pike had previously agreed that they would not broach the subject of Bado's crime against Star Fleet until after he had informed Uhura of his decision. Pike had suggested that given Bado's mental state he would question the choice. To which he would be informed of their knowledge of the infringement, and then be informed that he was to be escorted to Star Fleet Head quarters to face trial.

This in mind, Pike escorted Bado into the bar, offering him a drink as they waited for Uhura to arrive. Still standing near the reception, Spock found himself looking carefully through the glass doors.


	6. Chapter 6

_...This in mind, Pike escorted Bado into the bar, offering him a drink as they waited for Uhura to arrive. Still standing near the reception, Spock found himself looking carefully through the glass doors._

The Travelers Café, so aptly named for its proximity to the Town's main bus station, was the smallest but most popular eatery in Kitui. The restaurant was family owned, as such it was not as 'high tech' – as the owner so often put it - as the other buildings in the area.

There were no replicators inside the Café. Each ordered meal and drink was made by hand, and served with a wide smile. The interior was decorated in the style of the 21st century. Wooden panel walls, a highly polished bright laminate flooring, frame photographs of Earth's most well known landmarks. There were no standard issue chairs fastened to the floor, instead the small space was filled with large oak tables and soft padded sofa's. Even though the décor was distinctively European, the owners had placed elements of the native country in aesthetic positions around the bistro.

A large feathered ceremonial headdress was fastened above the main desk, the intricately carved features drawing the eye off all who entered the doors. The Bamileke feathers contrasted vividly with the dark walls, drawing attention to the two large wooden Tji-wara that sat on fastened shelves.

Several large Kuba clothes lay draped over the larger of the sofas, each decorated with geometric and bold designs.

In short, The Travellers Cafe was a very happy place. Even when the first roll of thunder announced the approach of the summer storm, the customers inside the the building did not leave. When the sky darkened and the first curtain of rain fell to the ground and bounced against the glass windows, those sitting inside watched with amusement, some even toasting the rain in thanks. For many of them, local to the area and close friends to the bistro owners, the rain was welcomed. There were worst places one could be trapped inside during a thunderstorm.

The rain had been beating a steady rhythm against the ground for half an hour when the Cafe's door swung open, revealing the breathless and considerably wet form of Nyota Uhura.

From behind the main serving desk, a short yet happily plump women let out a sound of indulged amusement and appeared in front of Uhura. A large white towel held ready in one hand. Uhura raised her head to looked rather woefully at her mother, her hair having fallen out of its ponytail during her hurried dash from the Town Hall. Now several strands of dark hair clung to her face, molding the shape of her nose and chin as the strands stuck to her skin.

"_Asante_ Mama" The drenched young woman said thankfully. She lifted her hand to take the towel, then let out a small squeak of surprise as the older woman threw the soft fabric over her daughters head, using both her hands to vigorously rub the towel over her hair.

"Honestly child...I told you to take an umbrella" M'Umbha scolded lightly. She ignore the amused glances from the customers around her, and the embarrassed sounds coming from somewhere beneath the towel.

Sighing, M'Umbha whipped the now damp towel from Uhura's head, smiling in amusement at the state of her daughters hair. Uhura glared indignantly, raising a hand to her hair in an attempt to control what she knew would be a very unsophisticated mess.

"_Thank You _Mama" She muttered. Her mother laughed and patted Uhura affectionately on her cheek.

"It is a mothers duty. Now, tell me! How did it go? Are you now the first Uhura in Star Fleet?" M'Umbha asked excitedly. Uhura rolled her eyes, brushing past the older woman to make her way towards the rear of the Café. Her mother followed her eagerly.

"You know it doesn't work like the Mama. I won't know until later" Uhura said. M'Umbha snorted and made a batting gesture with her hand.

"Nonsense. Nobody deserves that potion more than you! Now tell me, oh talented daughter of mine, what happened? Who interviewed you? Were they nice? Who was the competition?" M'Umbha asked, firing questions at a very impressive speed. Uhura sighed and raised an eyebrow. Then lifted her hand, pointing at each of her fingers as she tried to answer the many questions in the correct order.

"It was a standard interview, Commander Spock interviewed me, Yes - he was very polite and informative, and Kuvuli Bado was the other candidate. Anything else?" Uhura laughed. M'Umbha frowned slightly.

"Kuvuli? You mean Msitu's boy?" She asked. Uhura nodded.

"He's also applying for xenolinguistics" She said. M'Umbha's eyebrows raised.

"Xenolinguistics? That foolish boy? He could barely spell his name when he left school!" The older woman said, her voice tinted with disbelief.

"Mama! That's mean!" Uhura gasped. M'Umbha shrugged, and stepped around her daughter to reheat the vacuum coffee maker.

"Mean but true. Are you sure it was Kuvuli? Remember, I taught that boy for five years. He's hardly Star Fleet material" She sniffed. Uhura scoffed and shook her head. As far as her mother was concerned, she could be 'competing' against Jonathan Archer himself and she would still win. Uhura presumed it was something to do with the unyeilding pride a mother had for her youngest child.

"It was defiantly Kuvuli. He greeted me by name. I didn't recognise him at first...he doesn't look a thing like that skinny boy I went to school with" Uhura said absently. M'Umbha paused in the progress of lifting a large round cup from the shelf above her, she then placed the cup on the table with a little to much force, before turning towards her youngest daughter with her hands on her hips.

"Nyota Kwani Uhura! If your about to tell me your attracted to Kuvuli Bado, I'm swapping you for a cow" Uhura blinked, then left out a soft snort at the very serious expression on her mothers face.

"Mama..." It was all she had to say. M'Umbha turned away with a jaunty expression on her face.

"Your to good for him Ny. You need to get yourself a nice Star Fleet man. You can judge a man by his uniform you know. Was that Commander Spot a looker?" She asked, turning her head to wiggle her eyebrows. Uhura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Spock. Not Spot. And he's Vulcan mama"

M'Umbha turned, her eyes wide.

"A Vulcan. Well, that's rare. But that doesn't answer my question. Was he cute?"

"Ugh..._Mama_..." Uhura moaned. Her mother chuckled. Uhura was saved by further questioning for a short moment by the loud hissing of the coffee maker. She watched as her mother pulled a small lever, filling a cup with dark liquid. She then moved the cup to underneath a second nozzle, pulling its attached lever and filling the cup with frothing milk. She kept the cup tilted as she filled it, then as the drink reached the brim of the mug. She then levelled the cup and moved it quickly beneath the nozzle, moving the small cylinder sideways until a the milk formed the shape of a small leaf.

Staring down at her creation for a moment, M'Umbha studied it with an eye that had been sharpened through many years of work. Then, deeming it acceptable, she reached into a large brown box that stood next to the coffee maker, removing a long cinnamon stick and placing it in the coffee. She then past it with a dramatic flare to her daughter.

Uhura sighed and shook her head at her mothers antics. Blowing softly on her drink, she mentally counted the seconds it would take her mother to restart with her questions.

"So, is Commander Spock cute?"

Three and a half. For her mother, that was a new record.

"You met him once before" Uhura said casually. M'Umbha's eyes widened.

"I have? When? I would have remember meeting a Vulcan"

"He's Amanda Greyson's son" The woman very nearly lost her balance.

"Mandy's son?! Oh oh oh! That little boy! The one you fell over when you were a _mtoto_?!" M'Umbha feet barely touched the floor as she bounced around her daughter.

"I don't remember 'falling over him' but, yes, that's the one" Uhura laughed. Her mother suddenly span on her heel and gripped Uhura's fingers – and the large mug - in her hands.

"You know this is fate don't you?" She beamed. Uhura pulled a confused face.

"Fate? Wha- no! Mama no! Please don't start..." Uhura whined. M'Umbha laughed, seeming delighted with herself.

"I want grandchildren Ny. And oh could you imagine little babies with those adorable Vulcan ears?!" Her mother laughed. Uhura had to resist the urge to bang her head against the closest wall.

"You have grandchildren Mama. Three of them. I'm going to ignore you from now on" Uhura scowled.

"Let an old woman dream dearest" M'Umbha laughed, patting Uhura absently on the cheek.

"Now I have more of a reason to ask. I dimly remember that boy...but I do recall he was the cutest little thing! Standing there in his robes. Has he grown up well?" Uhura let out a long defeated groan and let her head fall back in annoyance.

"Vulcan's are not 'cute'. I think they'd be quite perplexed to be refereed to as such. Can we move on to a different subject now?" Uhura begged. M'Umbha cut her a look.

"No"

"_Mama..._"

"Don't moan. Remember I'll only get to see you on your holidays when you join Star Fleet. I have to get all the teasing out of my system"

Uhura groaned and raised her hand to rub the bridge of her nose tiredly. Suddenly the new semester start seemed way to far away.

* * *

It was only the personal com-link call from Commander Pike that allowed Uhura to leave the Cafe earlier that night. Her mother had all but physically blocked the entrance with a chair, claiming that she would not allow her daughter to leave the safety of the bistro given how severe the weather had gotten.

Even though she had complained, Uhura understood her mothers worry. In the eight hours since her interview, the rain and wind had become severe. The road outside the Café was invisible from the doorway, even with the storm lights that had been built into the concrete pathways on every main road in the small town.

The noise made by the rain battering against the Café's windows had become almost deafening, the small droplets of water having solidified to ice and hail with the sheer cold the storm had veiled across the country. The sky above was nothing more than a never ending blanket of black. Broken only by the silent and jagged flashes of lighting that churned and raced through the clouds.

The inhabitants of Kenya were used to such weather anomalies. Many of the major buildings in the area had been reinforced to be able to withstand any severity of weather. Business owners knew to always prepare for the unexpected.

As such, Uhura had not been surprised when her mother had informed the seven customers still inside the Café that they were not leaving that night, and had each one assist her with rearranging the furniture. She had also given a detailed explanation on how to set up the beds that were folded into each of the larger sofa's.

When it was close to the time for her to leave, all of those who had transport now trapped inside the Café had offered to drive her the short distance to the Kiembeni Country Hotel. Uhura had politely refused, stating that it was barely a ten minute walk, even in the rain. She should make it in five, if she ran.

Her mother had still needed more convincing. In the end, it was only by accepting to wear a large jacket that belonged to her father that M'Umbha had allowed her to leave.

As she had stepped out of the warmth of the bistro and into the sharp icy coldness outside, Uhura was for once very thankful that her mother worried about her so much.

The strength was of the wind was astonishing. She had barely made it five steps past the first safety light when a gust blew past her, so strong it caught the oversized jacket and propelled her forwards.

Letting out a startled gasp, Uhura hopped dangerously on one foot for a moment before regaining a balance. Back on two feet, she lifted her frozen hands to grip hold of her hood tightly, sending a venomous glare up at the sky as she did so.

This was ridiculous! There was no way she was going to be able to make it to the hotel in these conditions. Maybe she should turn back? Shaking her head, Uhura pulled her coat tighter around her and forced her legs to keep moving forwards.

She would not cancel or reschedule a meeting with members of the Federation simply because of a little rain. Commander Spock was the _head_ of the xenolinguistics department, he would be her tutor and commanding officer for the next three years of her life. It would not be a very good impression to make. In the line of duty she would be required to be ready to face any situation that came before her. How was she supposed to be able to work efficiently on a Star Ship during an emergency if she could not handle making a short walk through the rain?

Wrapping her arms as tightly around her body as possible, Uhura bowed her head and forced herself to concentrate on translating the Romulan syntax and morphology transcript she had read the day before last. Sounding each word and syllable inside her head carefully, making sure she enhanced and twisted each syllable precisely.

Her distraction worked fairly well for the first three quarters of her journey. As she approached the road that passed the Kiembeni Market, she did not notice the several inches of rain water rushing past her feet, nor the overturned and in most cases missing market stalls that scattered across her path.

Pushing onward, she instinctively turned left towards the main road that would take her past the National Bank, which in turn led almost directly to the hotel. She made it as far as the bank before she was forced to stop.

Well...that was a little bit of a problem. The turn off that led to the Hotels main entrance was...missing.

The Kiembeni Country Hotel sat of the edge of a large sloping hill. Its placing had been highly discussed when the original hotel had been torn down and the new one built. The position was meant to create an aesthetic view as possible for those who stayed there. During the heat, it was a very pleasant place to stay, with the town spread out below it. When the storms came, it was one of the most dangerous places in Kitui.

Due to the hotel being built upon a hill, when the rain became to heavy, the sloping hill acted as a drain. Diverting the water away from the town centre.

Uhura could not see the pathway in front of her. Without the guidance of the storm lights, the night in front of her was black, marred only continuously moving cascade of water racing past her feet and down the naturally built surface.

It would be a very foolish action that could result in her being seriously injured if she went any further. If she placed one foot wrong, the strong current (even though the water level barely brushed her ankles) would knock her over and send her over the edge of that hill.

She had no choice, she had to turn back. Hopefully the Commanders would understand when she called them on the Cafes com-link.

Internally grumbling at her misfortune, Uhura very careful twisted herself around, her eyes squeezing shut as the wind threatened to knock her over. She stood very still as she braced herself, her coat whipping around her violently.

When she deemed it safe enough to continue, she did so carefully. Placing one foot in front of the other.

She didn't see the car until it was three inches away from her.

The only warning she had was the very sudden and bright explosion of light, that small moment of pure shock as what had before been a completely invisible and unheard vehicle turning on its headlights to their highest ability.

Uhura acted with reflex. She threw herself bodily sideways, uncaring of where and how she landed. The oddly icy cold pressure expelled from the boosters beneath car brushed over her leg, instantly melting her trousers and burning the thin material deep into her skin.

She did not have time to react to the pain. Her entire body suddenly shifted, her legs dropping violently downwards as the heavy current pulled and tugged at her body. It was with a sense of detached surprise that Uhura realised she was hanging over the side of the hill.

It took two seconds for that thought to register within her mind. When it did, she did something she had not done since she was five years old.

She screamed.

Adrenaline slammed through her system, forcing her hands to start clawing desperately at the eroding earth around her. Her frozen fingers acted like a shovel, dragging the saturated earth away from the ground in large clumps. Her legs kicked uselessly, feet trying to embed themselves far enough into the hillside to balance herself. It was like swimming upstream whilst dressed in every article of clothing she had.

A slim shadow momentarily blocked the painful light still beaming so powerfully from the now stopped vehicle.

Uhura's head shot up, her hand instantly reaching out for help.

For the shortest moment, her panic blurred vision cleared, and she took in the features of the man standing over her.

Her eyes widened, mouth hanging agape. Then he was gone, becoming smaller and smaller as the rain finally won its battle against her struggling body, and wrenched her with glee into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: **I have no idea where that came from. I am really sorry! My brain thought: Lets throw Uhura down a hill! And my fingers replied: OK!

Bit of a long one this isn't it? Well, even if it seems a bit random and may effect the opinion many of you have of this story, it was truly a pleasure to write. I had thought about making a note that I would re-write it if I received to many negative reviews. But do you know what? I REALLY like this! It is the most dramatic piece of writing I have done in a long time.

Even so, let me know what you guys think. Have I made Uhura to OOC?


	7. Chapter 7

_...Her eyes widened, mouth hanging agape. Then he was gone, becoming smaller and smaller as the rain finally won its battle against her struggling body, and wrenched her with glee into the darkness._

Uhura had always been under the presumption that when she died, all of her happiest and warmest memories would fill her mind. The endorphins those memories produced would make her numb to the fact that she was dying.

As she rolled, her hip violently scrapped against of the edge of a partially exposed boulder, gauging a raw cut into her skin and sending a line of pure fire through her body. She did not see any memories, she did not see the faces of her family.

Her Mama, her Papa. Not even her sister Makena, or her brother Kamau and his three beautiful children. She felt_ cheated_.

Her mind was filled with panic. Sheer and unadulterated panic. She tried desperately to make herself focus. To analyse and assess the situation with the calmness she had always prided herself on. She forced her body to move, scissoring her legs as an attempt to slow her down..._anything _to stop her high speed decent towards her death.

She knew that at the bottom of this hill was a sudden cliff. The slope did not continue its decent until it reached level ground, a sudden drop off that was approximately eleven feet high. The cut into the side of the hill was another precautionary measure the Town's Authority had taken to ensure that no storm water would reach the important businesses situated directly below.

When she fell off that, she would die.

A very shameful scream ripped from her throat, her eyes squeezing shut as hot tears spilt from her tightly clenched eyes. Gouging her fingers into the muddy and saturated earth, Uhura forced the muscles in her arms to clench as tightly as possible, trying the pull herself upwards even as she was dragged physically downwards.

The earth broke away between her fingers, coating her hands with thick mud and water. Then she was spinning, her body rolling until she was flopped onto her back. Letting out a loud, angry scream, Uhura lifted up her knees and planted her heal as firmly as she could into the soil, causing a miniature landslide of mud and water to surge over her feet.

She slowed down slightly.

Encouraged, she put every ounce of strength she had into her knees. Pushing against the pull of gravity as hard as possible.

Another hidden boulder collided with her left foot, and the jarring impact sending her spinning horizontally until she was forcefully rolled onto her stomach. A strangled gasping scream tore from her throat, her hands grasping through the air uselessly as she tried to grip hold of the now exposed edge of the boulder. Her finger tips missed the dark rock by millimetres.

Her feet dropped over the edge. Uhura growled in frustration, digging her elbows into the edge of the hillside as hard as possible. For a moment she hung there, her legs dropping over the sheer edge, muddied water washing up and around her elbows, threatening to drown her as it beat upon her face.

And then the corroded edge gave way beneath her weight, and she plummeted over the edge.

A long, defeated scream emerged from her mouth as a drawn out whimper.

And then her body jerked violently.

The full weight of her 51 kilogramme frame bounced against her shoulder joint. A sound very similar to a hiccup burst from her throat, followed by a harsh intake of breath.

It took her a moment to realise she wasn't dead.

As soon as that thought registered in her mind, Uhura's head shot up. Her wide eyes locking onto the the object which had saved her from her fatal plummet. She expected to see her fingers gripped tightly around the edge of a rock or a branch.

Instead, as her eyes slowly followed the line of her arm upwards to her wrist, she focused upon a large pale hand curled around her skin.

Her mind had numbed to a shocked detachment, as such her eyes centred almost lazily upon that pale hand. She traced the long fingers to a wrist, then up a darkly clothed arm, to a shoulder, then a neck.

Finally she settled upon a face.

Her mouth dropped open, eyes widening with disbelief.

"Spock!"

In the darkness, his pale skin shone an almost ethereal white. The wind whipped his hair around him, battering against his grey regulation uniform. His face was the same as she had seen earlier, stoic and calm. He was looking at her as though he had simply met her by coincidence, his eyes showing none of the emotions that were usually present in such situations. Yet Uhura was sure that he _must _be feeling the panic that was racing through her. The _desperateness._

Despite the fact she was hanging over a one hundred and thirty two inch drop, her body beaten and bruised and her emotions more jagged and erratic than she had ever felt in her twenty four years of life, there was a part of her mind that she had trained to examine and determine every aspect of alien behaviour. As it was, that aspect of her brain was forcing every article she had ever read on Vulcan mannerisms to the front of her thoughts. The skin of his hand was touching hers...and through his sensory telepathy, every emotion she was feeling would be transferring from her skin directly into his mind.

It made her terror shameful.

Her throat made a small sound, a whimper that turned into a cry of pain as she was suddenly and abruptly torn from her thoughts and lifted up into the air.

Her limp body dangled from Spock's hand as easily as if she were one of the small dolls her nieces played with.

He continued to lift her until her hips became level with the sharp edge of the cliff. Then, carefully, he removed his free hand from the firm grip it had in the thick mud, balancing both his and her weight easily upon his braced knee.

Reaching forwards slowly, as if he were attempting not to frighten her with any sudden movements, he hooked that free hand under her armpit, pulling her up and over the edge until her feet touched the tilted ground.

Instantly, the small rushing stream pushed determinedly at her feet. Trying desperately to knock her over once more. Her hands took firm holds of Spock's shirt, pulling the fabric tight around his arms. His own hands raised to cup her elbows, holding her upright against the push of the shallow yet impossibly strong water.

"Can you walk?" Spock asked. His voice only slightly raised over the dull howling of the wind. Uhura raised her eyes to stare at him, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't talk. The intense adrenaline that had slammed through her body when she had first fell was fading quickly. Her legs shook, the burn upon her right thigh flaring and screaming in agony. Her hip stung. Even through the heavy rain pelted against her, she could feel the warm heat of blood seeping from that wound. Soaking into her clothes to stick to her skin beneath her ruined trousers.

It took every ounce of strength she had left within her to remain upright. She tried once more to speak, her eyes watering as she stared at him pathetically, trying to voice what she could not say out loud.

He seemed to understand. Perhaps it was that extrasensory link? He dipped slightly, his hands momentarily releasing her to slide behind her knees and across her back. Then she was lifted up into his arms and pulled tightly towards his chest.

It was only sheer exhaustion that allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and across his shoulder. He glanced down at her briefly, before looking carefully upwards towards the thin beam of light that was the Kiembeni Country Hotel. His eyes quick and calculating.

He then lifted the arm that was laced around her back slightly higher, forcing her arms to wrap tighter around his neck.

"Hold on"

Uhura just nodded, burying her face into the warm exposed skin of his neck. She felt Spock crouch slightly, his knees bent and poised.

Then, with only the smallest of jolts, they were moving.

It seemed like only seconds, yet she knew that it would have taken him at least minute and a half to ascend the twenty nine meter hill, but Uhura felt she had barely blinked before the far to bright glow of the hotel loomed above her.

Spock did not place her back onto her feet as they reached level ground. Instead he moved carefully and swiftly through the large metal gates that surrounded the hotel, up the concrete pathway and through the opened doors into the painfully harsh lights that adorned the main hallway.

Uhura groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, flinching against the harsh red glow that seeped through her eyelids.

There was a loud gasp from somewhere behind her, followed closely by the rapid clicking of female heels rushing across solid flooring.

"_Juu mbinguni_! Is she all right!?" A high female voice gasped. Uhura felt Spock shift slightly as he glanced around the area.

"Where is Commander Pike?" He asked. A small cool hand suddenly pressed itself firmly against her hip, and Uhura groaned in pain.

"He chased after that young man. She's bleeding! You need to lay her down!" The voice exclaimed.

"She requires immediate medial attention" Spock stated. The faceless woman scoffed and increased the pressure against Uhura's hip, eliciting another agony filled moan from the woman's lips. The sound muffled against Spock's neck.

"You think? Half her hip is missing!" The woman gasped. Uhura heard her heels clicking as she moved to look hurriedly around the hotels main hall, all the while keeping that painful pressure against her hip bone.

Uhura knew she was close to loosing consciousness. Her ears rang, sounds becoming muffles and distant. She felt light. Dizzy. Her thoughts seeming out of place, as if she was trying to hear herself through several layers of ice or heavy clothing. It was a peculiar and uncomfortable sensation.

She could feel Spock moving, the far away clicking of the unknown woman's shoes echoing from a great distance as they moved.

Spock was talking, making demands, his voice rumbling slightly as he did so. It seemed each step he took forced a ricochet of pain through her body. Long slow drawn out pulses of pressure that homes in on every place she hurt. The pressure moved upwards towards her head, beating in synchronisation with her heart. Each pulse pressed against her consciousness, forcing her further and further into that blessed darkness that promised relief from pain.

Her body went limp.

Her hands slipped from Spock's shoulders, dropping to fall limply to her side. Her head fell backwards, her thick matted hair falling from the ruined hood to dangle heavily towards the floor.

With only the smallest of sighs, Uhura fainted.

* * *

Even though he was not looking directly at her, Spock knew the exact second Uhura's consciousness disappeared.

The continuous and erratic sequence of thoughts and emotions that had transferred to him the moment he had gripped her hand with his own severed, a thin string that disappeared as though cut. The intensity of the sensory connection he had purposefully initiated had confused him.

He had not known why he had chosen to act upon instinct when he had first heard her cry for help. He had only intended to step out of the shelter given by the hotel in order to see if he could locate the young woman and offer her assistance. The weather had shown no change since the storm had reached its peak three hours before.

He had become concerned with Uhura's well being. He knew she would not choose to remain in the safety of what ever building she had returned to after the interview. It was a foolish choice, yet one he had expected her to make given her mental and physical evaluations. She would make a very beneficial addition to Star Fleet.

He had only once experienced concern. When he was a young child and his mother had fallen ill. At that time, his emotions had become negative and unstable. He recalled a feeling of general unease. A strange tugging in the vicinity of his heart that alerted him to a problem he could not solve. That feeling had disappeared when his mother's physical health had become acceptable a week later.

It was that same feeling of concern that had overtaken his thoughts when he had stepped into the rain. Uhura had been no where in sight.

The small road that lead to the entrance of the hotel had been consumed by an unusual rush of water, creating a small barrier between the hotel and the main road.

Although he would have no difficulty crossing the blockade, a human of Uhura's stature and weight would have some issues.

Spock recalled that tugging feeling of concern increasing when he had made that mental confirmation. He had moved purposefully towards the continuously flowing stream, his superior vision observing the ground carefully for a sign of disturbance.

As he moved closer to the vast and sudden line of darkness that portrayed the location of the long hill he had noticed earlier that day, Spock noticed several lines of solidified mud trailing down the road.

This was caused by the pressure expelled by small boosters. A vehicle of some sort had recently passed over this area of road.

Spock turned away from the unusual dents, confirming his observation with the fact that he knew Bado had arrived in his own vehicle. He had made a move to walk a little further towards the impromptu road block, when he had focused on the direction the vehicle's tracks were heading.

He had stepped close to the edge of the hill, staring at the flow of water carefully.

And the he had heard her scream.

Spock knew that his actions were irrational, yet he had not allowed himself the time to stand and deliberate his options. He had simply moved.

Using his left hand and right foot to balance himself, Spock had partially leapt over the invisible line that separated the road from the top of the hill, landing exactly six point four meters down the hill side.

The momentum his jump gave him sent him sliding easily down the sloping embankment, his right hand embedded firmly into the ground. He caught sight of Uhura the exact moment the earth gave way beneath her weight. He had heard the defeated whimper that had escaped from her lips, a sound that told him of her terror, even before his hand had snapped forwards to enclose firmly around her wrist.

Her terror was almost edible. Her emotions hit him forcefully, pounding into his mental state with such a ferocity that they had almost caused him to loose his balance.

It had been only by making slow and careful movements that he had been able to pull her safety, lifting her into his arms when she had nearly collapsed.

He had allowed physical contact with other. The repercussions of such were his to deal with.

He was admittedly relieved when that bond between her emotions and his mind was severed. It was a justified relief, for he was now able to concentrate and do what needed to be done in order to get her the medical attention she desperately needed.

The female receptionist seemed unhappy with him. She had placed her hand firmly over the seeping wound on Uhura's hip, applying the desired amount of pressure that would assist with stemming the bleeding. It was a logical move.

"Commander Spock! Are you even listening?" The woman snapped. Spock turned his head slightly to acknowledge her. Her name tag identified her as Miss Matumaini Mlezi.

"Miss Mlezi, how long ago did Commander Pike leave?" Spock asked. Mlezi scowled in annoyance.

"He followed you out the door. When you swan dived over the hill, that other young man legged it. Commander Pike chased after him. Now, will you _please_ put her down so I can do something about this bleeding?!" She snapped. At some point she had moved to stand a little closer to him, the hand which was not pushed against Uhura's hip holding the unconscious girls head upright. Spock was surprised at her insight. By keeping the skull and spine aligned in such a way, it reduced the risk of further damage if there was a neck injury. He wondered if she was trained within the medical profession. It was considerable fortunate for Uhura if that was the case.

"The desk. The reception desk. Put her on that. Its the only surface here that's wide enough to hold her"

Spock followed her orders wordlessly, substituting his own hand for her own behind Uhura's head when Mlezi twisted to sweep her arm swiftly over the top of the large desk. Knocking the several items that adorned the wooden surface onto the floor.

Then, Mlezi quickly bend to remove her heeled shoes, before elegantly boosting herself upon to the desk and swinging her legs over the other side, keeping that firm pressure on Uhura's hip the entire time.

"All right, now lay her flat, carefully! And watch her right thigh, she has a nasty burn"

Once more Spock followed her orders, laying Uhura down carefully, being mindful of where and how he placed her legs. It was barely seconds after he slid his hand from beneath Uhura's back that the hotel doors slid open, and a very wet and angry Christopher Pike charged in.

The older man instantly focused on the other Commander.

"Spock! Where in the hell did you go?! That little bastard just-" Pike paused his raving as caught site of Uhura.

"_Uhura_?"

Spock was very nearly pushed out of the way as Pike rushed past him, his hands instantly feeling for a pulse on Uhura's neck. His relief was visible when he found one. His postured then stiffened, and as Spock watched, Pike turned slowly towards him. His dark eyes showing an anger Spock had not once seen his commanding officer portray. Those eyes observed him. Taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"Explain" Was all he said.

"It is my deduction that before he arrived at the hotel, Mr Bado used his vehicle to psychically injure Miss Uhura. This resulted in her loosing her balance and descending the acclivity outside. She was unable to halt her decent, so I physically stopped her and bought her back to the hotel" Spock said calmly.

Pike stared at him for a long moment, before sighing in what seamed like defeat. His entire body appeared to decrease in size, the stress of the nights activities leaving his system.

"Damn...what a mess..." Pike swore softly. Spock agreed to his observation.

"Commander, where is Mr Bado?" Spock asked.

"The little shit took a swing at me then legged it. Remind me to never accompany you on these recruitment trips again. It's been one thing after another..."

"Your troubles are not over yet Commander" A voice said purposefully. The two men turned to face Mlezi, how had removed the large and considerable defiled coat Uhura had been wearing during their conversation. Pike stepped closer to the reception.

"Are you a Doctor?" He asked. Mlezi shook her head.

"No. But I have seven brothers and eleven nephews. I know enough first aid to help" She replied. Pike graced her with a small smile.

"Then I consider us fortunate that you are here Miss...?"

"Mlezi. Matumaini Mlezi. But for the sake of a quick conversation, you can call me Matu"

"Matu then. What's the assessment?"

Mlezi sighed, and brushed her fingers softly across Uhura's cheek.

"A second degree burn on her right thigh, which doesn't look like its infected but...that's probably because her trousers have been burnt directly onto her skin. A gash on her hip – that's going to need closing ASAP. I can't tell if she's broken anything, id have to strip her to do that. But it seems as though the burn on her leg is the worst of her injuries. She's lucky...considering" Finishing her commentary, Mlezi sighed. She raised her head to send Spock a thankful gaze.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier commander. You saved her life. I've known Nyota since I was six. I was just upset to see her in such a state and I took that out on you"

"No insult was taken Miss Mlezi" Spock replied, given the woman a slow nod in understanding. Her behaviour was understandable considering her connection to Uhura. Pike turned at gave him a wide smile.

"She's right. I'm defiantly going to report this to Star Fleet command. You went beyond the line of duty today Spock. Good man" Pike finished his sentence by clapping his hand rather firmly against Spock's shoulder.

"Now go get cleaned up. I'm going to call for an ambulance and get in touch with Uhura's parents. Can't have the hero of the hour presenting himself covered head to toe in mud"

* * *

**AN: **Well that was a long and uneventful piece of crap wasn't it? So many of you had high hopes for this chapter...for an awesome Spyota moment. And what do I deliver? Diddley squat!

I just wanted to get this finished. I'm going to my brothers tomorrow, so im obviously going to be away from the computer for a little while. I just needed to upload _something. _Ugh...I have failed you as a Lieutenant. I shall ask for a demotion immediately and sent myself of to a class M planet to suffer alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** A Day. I have been gone for less that 24 four hours! That's only 1440 minutes! And what greets me when I come back? 13 reviews and 290 views on the chapter I uploaded 10 minutes before I left. Ugh...not only that, you sent a search party to the Class M planet and dragged me back to Star Fleet. Although admittedly, when I read that PM, I laughed so hard my drink came out my nose. Fun times.

On that same topic, you guys are awesome. The positive feedback I got for chapter seven was outstanding. When I wrote it then read it back, it was like staring at a wall of dull.

In response to a review, I do not have a BETA tester. Although I have asked for one several times on Tumblr. Not much I can do if no one responds :P And besides, my dictionary is set to English (UK). I know fanfiction uses the standard American. Do you know how hard it is to remember to remove 'u's from words? It's like trying to head butt my way past the massive wall built by years of English education. X)

As you've all been so awesome, this chapter is ridiculously long. Please enjoy :D

And reminding again: I have pictures of Bado and M'Umbha on my profile. In case you want to know what those two darlings look like :D (In this story anyway)

**WARNING:** Some bad language towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

With the water temperate set to the highest possible setting, Spock allowed himself a short moment of mediation. The heavy pulse setting of the shower head beat against his bare shoulders. Running in mud tinted droplets down his back to pool at his feet.

His eyes were closed. Breath even and deep.

His primary senses were oblivious to the heat and steam around him. He did not feel the near scolding pressure beating against his skin, nor the heavy dampness of the condensed air assaulting his respiratory system. The en-suite shower in his assigned hotel room was very small. The shower cubicle itself a quarter circular compartment build onto the tile wall.

With the glass door closed, the small chamber very quickly filled with a thick mist. It was not the most ideal of environments to conduct a temporary moment of mediation, yet the introspection was only meant to brief.

Spock needed to rid himself with the emotions that seemed reluctant to leave his system. When Uhura had lost consciousness, her emotions had disappeared. He had expected his own to return to normal when their link had been severed.

This had not been the case.

When Commander Pike had relieved him and told him to take a shower, Spock had found himself reluctant to leave. The small tugging feeling on concern seemingly becoming dominant over his ability to follow orders. He had not wanted to leave Uhura.

He had thought this refusal was based on the fact his emotions were still linked in some way to hers, regardless to her lethargic condition. He had purposefully focused on the location the link to her mind had been when they had touched, finding nothing but a small emptiness. They were not connected in anyway.

Having only one plausible conclusion to his concerns, Spock surmised he was genuinely worried about the woman's physical health. His reluctance to leave her side was a feeling that came from the human part of his genetics. A worry that humans portrayed when an individual close to them became hurt of mentally weak. He had witnessed this phenomena on several occasions, when members of Star Fleet were injured during the line of duty.

Close companions and relatives of those individuals had refused to leave the injured persons side, even when the said injury's were minor. Spock had always felt this emotional attachment was unnecessary. The injured party would benefit more from professional medical assistance rather than comforting words and the gift of terrean fruit.

This discovery was not a positive one. He had excused himself from the reception without glancing at the limp female body lying eighteen inches away from him. Choosing to take the stairs instead of the more convenient and quicker elevator, Spock had forced himself to evaluate and suppress each of the human-like emotions as he had made his way to his room.

He spent thirty eight minutes and twenty fours seconds in the shower. Twenty eight minutes and twenty four seconds longer then his usual assigned cleansing time. Bringing himself slowly out of his trance with calculated breaths, Spock was somewhat relieved to discover his metal state was once again stabilised. His concern for Uhura had dissipated, now replaced with the customary detached curious observation he usual felt when faced with an injured human.

Satisfied with this result, he lifted his hand to turn off the shower when he frowned, noticing with some annoyance that he had not yet cleansed himself. His hands were still coated with watery brown rivulets, the tips of his fingernails stained to a deep brown.

He spent another five minutes inside the shower cubicle. Taking great care of ridding himself of the muddy substance.

When he was once more suitably presented, nearly fifty minutes of time had passed. As such, when the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the reception, he was not surprised to see the brightly lit lobby filled with the brightly coloured uniforms of African medical personal.

Stepping out of the elevator, Spock looked for the deep grey uniform that would identify Commander Pike. Locating him stood next to the semi transparent wall that separated the reception from the bar, Spock made his way towards him.

Pike seemed to be offering comfort to the short African woman who stood beside him. Even from a distance, Spock could see her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, a sign that she had been crying. He knew of only one reason why this woman would be upset to this extent, she was a relative of Miss Uhura's. As he approached, the two turned towards him. Spock's hypothesis was proved correct as the woman's deep set brown eyes focused on him. It would seemed that Uhura had inherited her eyes from this woman. She was her mother.

"And here he is now. M'Umbha this is Commander Spock. The man who saved your daughter" Pike announced. Spock nodded in polite greeting to the woman as she turned fully to observe him. Her diminutive height forcing her neck to bend. He turned his head slightly towards Pike, intended on correcting his earlier statement. He had merely been preforming his duty of a representative of Star Fleet. He opened his mouth to say this, when he was abruptly forced to take a steadying step backwards.

Uhura's mother had quite literally thrown herself at him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, face buried into the side of his neck. Due to the differences in their heights, her feet were hanging approximately four inches off the ground. This meant her entire weight was balancing on his neck.

Spock was perplexed. Since his arrival on Earth five years previously, no human – male or female- had initiated contact with him to this extent. He was almost used to the small physical gestures human men portrayed to show satisfaction. He was also familiar with the physically contact women initiated when attempting to seduced him. He had not once been embraced in such a way. He was at a loss with what to do.

Lowering himself slightly until Mrs Uhura's feet once again resting on the ground (and her weight was not as unbalanced against his neck) Spock glanced at Pike for assistance. The older man seemed to be holding in laughter, with some difficulty as he purposefully turned away to hide his wide smile.

His arms hung at his sides, half raised as if undecided what to do. He knew to some extent that Mrs Uhura was showing her gratitude for his actions earlier that night. He knew this, but he was still uncomfortable.

It seemed that the thought had only just crossed his mind when she unwound her arms, only to replace them with her hands on either side of his face.

"Thank you" She said softly. Her eyes were once again filled with tears. The feel of her bare skin against him did not open the same intense telepathic connection he had experienced with the younger Uhura, yet he could still feel the instability of her emotions through that touch.

Carefully, Spock reached up and placed his hands on her arms, pulling her away from him.

"Your gratitude is welcomed Mrs Uhura" He said slowly. M'Umbha nodded and gave a watery smile. She took a step back, removing her hands. She slowly raised her right hand to remove the wetness around her eyes.

"I'm sorry Commander Spock. I know Vulcan's do not like physical contact...its just...you saved my baby girls life" M'Umbha said, her voice shaking slightly. Unsure how to respond, Spock settled for titling his head in understanding. In an attempt to regain his composure, Spock turned towards Pike.

"Commander, may I enquire to the situation?" He asked. Pike cleared his throat and turned back towards him.

"Uhura has been taken to the towns main hospital. Were lucky the weather seems to have calmed down. Ive had the local police start a search for Bado but...in this rain, it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack" Pike said, finishing his sentence with a sigh.

"They need to check the local mechanics" M'Umbha said. The two men turned towards her.

"His father, Msitu, owns the shuttle repair shop opposite the Moonlight Restaurant. I've seen him there a few times...as he's on foot that's the first place id think he'd go" She said. She was absently chewing on one of her thumb nails looking thoughtful.

"I'm sorry Commanders...I was so preoccupied with Nyota I didn't even think about where that little ass hole had gone"

Pike stepped closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. You've got enough on your plate. But any information you can give us will help us locate 'that little ass hole' a lot sooner" He laughed. M'Umbha smiled weakly, before taking a deep breath.

Spock knew that Pike considered Bado's arrest a personal issue. If Bado had not attempted to assault a member of the federation, they would not take any further action with attempting to locate him. They would leave that to the local authorities.

"OK...I don't know the exact house number, but I know he lives near Wilson Airport – heading towards the Langata area. In a renovated farm house" M'Umbha said. Pike nodded and pulled his PADD out from where he had been balancing it under his armpit. His fingers moved across the screen for a moment, before a high pitched ring announced a message had been sent.

"Got it. Just sent that to the officers patrolling the outskirts of town. Hopefully Bado will be behind bars by the time we set out for San Francisco tomorrow morning" Pike smiled. He then turned slightly to the other man.

"M'Umbha has offered to drive us to the hospital to visit Uhura. You should come with us Spock. You didn't have time to tell Uhura the good news" He said. M'Umbha quickly glanced between the two men.

"Good news? What good news?" She asked. Pike gestured for Spock to continue the conversation.

"After I conducted Miss Uhura's interview this morning, I made the logical decision to award the last available position at Star Fleet to you daughter. She will make an exemplary addition to the academy" He replied. M'Umbha looked up at him for a moment before letting out a high pitched noises, her hands clapping together with excitement.

"Oh that's _wonderful!_ She will be so happy!" She exclaimed. Pike laughed in amusement at her enthusiasm.

"Well, I certainly hope so. Now, we should get going before the rain decides to start up again. Are you going to be warm enough in that?" Pike asked. In the progress of turning towards the doorway Spock paused, glancing back at the woman's attire.

She was not dressed appropriately for the weather. A simple dress made from several layers of red fabric. Spock estimated this was due to her leaving her place of residence immediately after receiving Commander Pike's message. Her mindset would not have been stable enough to react to the situation logically, and clothe her self in something that was more suitable.

"I'll be fine. This is not my first summer shower you know" M'Umbha laughed. She brushed past both Pike and Spock and headed towards the doorway, before halting and glancing over her shoulder.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"FUCKING BITCH!" The loud frustrated scream was accompanied by a crash. Followed almost immediately by a large heavy metal object flying through the dark tinted glass window of the Moonlight Restaurant.

The front door of the establishment hung wide open, torn from its mechanical hinges by a great forced. A metal cylinder, one designed to divert tragic down a one day street lay dented and forgotten on the ground.

No alarms broke through the now faint patterning of the nights rain, no lights flashed and alerted those sleeping inside the surrounded buildings that there was a problem.

Inside the bistro, a dark shadow paced. His body shaking with barely suppressed anger. His movements were fast an uncoordinated. On occasion he would stop his determined pacing, to stare around the dark restaurant. Then he would let out a yell, his anger rekindled by an unknown force and lash out at any furniture close to him.

_This was no supposed to happen!_

Bado mentally fumed. His hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles white against the strained dark skin. He halted his hurried steps to glare with a dark fury towards the distant sound of sirens.

It had been an accident. That was what they were supposed to think. She lost her footing, and slipped. A simple but tragic accident.

He had made sure she had fallen. Stood over her as she had disappeared into the shadows below the hill.

There had even been a slim chance that she would survive. The water level beneath the cliff should have reached a depth of at least eight feet by that point. The water would have cushion her fall. Provided she knew how to swim, she would be able to save her self. If she didn't, then that was all the proof Star Fleet should need to know she was not suitable.

He had had no issue with Nyota Uhura before that day. He had known she was also studying xenolinguistics. She had been in many of his linguistics classes at the Institute of Advanced Mathematics. He had not been surprised to see she was also competing for the available position at the academy. He recalled being genuinely please for her...had wished her luck.

Then she had greeted the Vulcan by name.

Was she that desperate for attention she would use her sexuality and previous knowledge of the alien to get what she wanted?

Bado had become furious. He had not expected that of her. She was an outstanding student. He had considered courting her at some point. She was beautiful in her own way. But to basically lay on the table and spread her legs for that green blooded bastard. She was a _whore._

Her behaviour told him she was not suitable for the academy. She did not deserve that position. It was his duty as a future representative of the Federation to remove her from their records. He had hacked into Star Fleets database when the Commander had been interviewing her. It had not been an easy task. Whomever had designed the firewalls designed to prevent intruders such as himself was a very impressive individual. Bado had looked forward to meeting them. Once he had bypassed the firewalls, changing his details had been easy.

He did not know what information was in Uhura's application form. Given her promiscuous display, it did not matter. The Vulcan did not seem the type to be deferred by sexual advances. When he had returned to the conference room, they had not yet emerged from the small office. It had taken a subtle suggestion to the other commander, Pike, to put a halt to their meeting.

His interview had not gone as planned. It was brief. He was sure Spock had noticed the change in his application, but as he had not said anything Bado was sure the blame could not be pointed towards himself.

When he had left the office, he knew he had not impressed the other man. Something had to be done about the competition. If Uhura was taken out of the race, they would have no choice but accept him.

He had felt an overwhelming sense of guilt when he had spotted her struggling through the rain towards the hotel. He had felt sorry for her. Had almost passed her without following through with his plan. Then he had become angry. How fucking stupid _was_ this woman!? She could barely stand in the wind and yet she was outside wearing nothing protective? Just an over sized coat thait was acting more as a parachute then a cover-all.

He had intended on running into her, hoping the bumper of his car would send her far enough down the hill that she would leave no sign of struggle. But then the bitch had jumped out of the way.

Infuriated, Bado had left his vehicle. Fully intending on breaking one of her legs to make sure she couldn't get back up. But then gravity decided to do his work for him, and she had fallen from view.

It was perfect.

He would wait in the hotel until the Commanders realised she wasn't coming. Then, when the Vulcan told him that he had been accepted through default, he would offer to search for her – leading them away from the hillside if they accompanied him.

His plan was flawless.

Then things had gone very wrong. The pointy eared son of a bitch had gone looking for her. He and Pike had followed. When they saw the Vulcan leap from view, had heard her echoing screams on the wind, Bado knew he had fucked up. He had to get out of there.

Pike had followed him. Bado had the upper hand, he knew the area. Even in the darkness he could make his way around without difficulty.

He hadn't wanted to assault the man, but he had given him no choice. He could not allow them to catch him. He still had work to do.

A loud wail tore him from his thoughts. Startled, Bado spun on his heal towards the noise, and threw himself onto the ground when the flashing lights on an Ambulance tore past the front of the restaurant.

_She_ was in that Ambulance. He had no doubt of that. It meant she was alive.

Letting out a deep snarl, Bado pushed himself to his feet, stomping his way to the back of bistro. Without halting his stride, he kicked down the wooden door that bared his entrance into the managers office.

Without turning on the lights, he rounded the desk and sat himself down heavily on the avaiable seat – switching on the desktop computer as he did so.

His fingers flew across the holographic keypad.

With the blue glow of the computer screen staining his skin to a midnight blue, Bado glared with satisfaction at the page that appeared before him. His finger hit a key harshly, confirming his purchase.

When Nyota Uhura arrived at Star Fleet in three months, he would be right there waiting for her.

* * *

Uhura hurt.

Her bones felt as though they had been replaced with lead. Her skin felt strange. A perplexing combination of needle like pressure and a dull pulsing ache.

It was an interesting to say the least.

She was aware she was in hospital. The repetitive and slight irritating bleep of a monitor screen told her as much.

It took her a few seconds of deep thought to remember why.

Her brain did not seemed to want to work with her. She tried pressing into her memories, trying recall the last few hours of her life that would help her remember how she came to be lying on a hospital bed.

Her brain ached in response. Stubbornly refusing to allow her to think.

Uhura frowned. Or at least, she thought she frowned. The muscles on her face felt like that had been carved from rock.

_Rock?_

She had hit a rock. Or rather, she had bounced off one. Why? Ignoring the pain that flared up, Uhura focused on that memory. She had fallen...fallen a very long way. She had been cold. Scared. No, terrified.

So terrified her eyes filled with tears, warm against her face. They fell down her cheeks. She did not feel the cool hand brushing those tears away, nor hear the soft shushing sounds coming from above her.

She had to _concentrate._

She had fallen down a hill. That was embarrassing. What kind of a woman fell down a hill?

_I was pushed. _

Her heart rate increased, and there were voiced talking around her. Uhura ignored them. She had been pushed...? No...she had jumped out of the way, and had slipped.

Jumped out of the way of what though?

_A car._

Ah. Yes, that was it. She had nearly been hit by a car. It had burnt her leg. And then the miniature river had pushed her down the hill. That was when she had bounced off the rock. Her hip. She had hurt her hip too.

She could remember falling. Not being able to stop. She should have been able to slow herself down.

But she had.

She's stopped falling before she had gone over the cliff.

_Why?_

He saved me.

Uhura frowned once more. A hand had caught her. A pale hand. Who's hand was that? She forced herself to think.

_Spock._

Her heart began to beat quickly, that strange needle like pain increasing. Her brain announced its displeasure by attempting to break its way from her skull.

Uhura groaned, and nearly whimpered at the raw pain that vocal sound inflicted on her throat.

She desperately needed a drink.

The voices around her became louder. Becoming more understandable. Words rather than distant rumbles.

Uhura tried to reach out to them. The cotton wool like haze holding her immobile lifted, and the world around her returned with a loud _whoosh. _

The groan that emerged from her lips was embarrassing.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder, applying a gentle pressure that told her to remain still. Uhura tried to bat it away, her own hand flopping uselessly at her side. She didn't want to stay still. She wanted to be in control of her body again. She wanted the heaviness to disappear.

She wanted a _drink._

Scrunching up her face as much as her numb muscles would allow, Uhura forced her eyes to open. And instantly shut them again as a harsh light assaulted the tender orbs.

There was some movement around her, and the harsh light pushing through her eyelids dimmed. Thankful, Uhura carefully peeked one open, when that seemed to work, she opened the other. Blinking rapidly to try and focus the blurred mess of colours that met her.

Three figures stood over her. One on each side of her bed, and the other close the the door. She focused on the most colourful blur first.

Her mothers familiar features swam into view, a wide brilliant smile covering her face.

"Mama?" She whispered, the sound emerging as a whispered croak. Her mother leant down to rub her cheek softly against her own. The warm hand on her shoulder disappeared.

"_Mtoto wangu maskini..._" her mother whispered, her hand reaching up to cup her daughters cheek. Uhura smiled softly, and vary carefully raised her limp hand to wrap her fingers around her mothers.

"I'm all right Mama" She said, wincing at the sandpaper like feel of her throat. Her mother stood up and traced her finger lovingly down Uhura's nose. She then abruptly turned and crossed to the small water dispenser near the door, filling a plastic cup with the liquid Uhura so desperately wanted.

Crossing back to the hospital bed, she placed the cup and a side table and attempted to thread her arm under Uhura's back so she could sit her upright and let her drink at the same time. This proved to be a little bit of a problem, as she could no longer reach around herself to pick up the cup.

Another warm arm slid around her back, from the other side of the bed. Uhura flopped her head sideways to identify the new person.

The calm, unrevealing eyes of Commander Spock stared back at her.

Her mouth popped open in surprise. Why was he in her hospital room?

She didn't get change to ponder her question, for she found herself being pulled into a sitting position, her feet sliding along the bed as she was forcibly sat up, then rested against the cushioned head board behind her.

His job done, Spock released her and stepped away from her bed, his hands clasped behind his back.

Her mother regained her full attention when she sat carefully on the available space on the mattress, tilting the cup carefully to her lips. Uhura took a long appreciative sip, the cold liquid sliding down her throat and cooling the sharp ache. She was careful not to spill any.

She was not about to sit and dribble in front of a member of the Federation. Particularly one that had saved her life.

The shape on the other side of the room stepped forwards, identifying itself as Commander Pike.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. He seemed genuinely worried about her. Uhura was slightly warmed by that. He was a good man...it was a shame she would not be able to work with him. After the events of that night, both the commanders would most probably think she was not worth all the trouble they had faced. She certainly wouldn't blame them...yet she felt her abused throat constricting with tears she would not shed.

"I'm all right Commander" Uhura replied quietly. Pike stepped closer to the bed and raised an eye brow.

"And how are you _really_ feeling?" He asked, his tone teasing. Uhura glanced at him and found herself smiling.

"Like I was sat on by a heard of elephants" She replied woefully. Pike let out a small bark of laughter.

"Thata girl. You don't need to act professional. If you want to leap out of bed and scream at the top of your lungs, you do that. I may just join you. Its good for you you know" Pike said. Uhura let out a small surprised laugh.

M'Umbha scowled at older man disapprovingly.

"Christopher, please refrain from telling my daughter to back flip out of bed when she is injured" She sulked. Pike grinned and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Uhura watched the interaction with confused amusement. _Christopher?_ When had her mother become on first name basis with the Commander?

From his silent spot next to the window, Spock cleared his throat. Or gave the Vulcan equivalent. Either way, the three in the room turned to him.

"Commander, perhaps it is best to inform Miss Uhura why we are here so she may attain the rest she needs?" He said. Pike lifted his hands above his elbows and shrugged. Spock took this as an affirmative to his question. He turned his head to focus upon the dishevelled woman lying on the bed.

"Miss Uhura, it is my duty to inform you that your application into Star Fleet has been accepted. You shall be required to report at the academy in San Francisco in twelve weeks and four days time for initiation"

Uhura stared at him with wide eyes. Her still foggy brain taking a moment to decipher the sentence. When it did, she nearly dropped the cup her mother had placed in her hands. The older woman rescued the container before it slipped from her fingers and spilt the remaining liquid all over her sheets.

She had been accepted? She tried to think of an appropriate response, one that would show her disbelief and shock, voice her confusion given the events of the night - the inappropriate situation she had forced the Commander into. She had quite literally fainted in his arms!

"Huh?"

That was close enough.

Pike let out an amused laugh, and awarded her with a lop sided smile.

"What he means, is welcome to Star Fleet cadet"


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITED: **Thank you fanfiction for hiding my PM's from me...so useful! The first half of this chapter has been BETA tested by the absolutely brilliant Genber0398. Who amused me greatly with the adorable little notes she put in the page xD I took great joy in searching them out, it was sort of like playing hide and seek with myself. ^_^ In a response to a question you asked, the quote Uhura whispers to herself before she disembarks the shuttle, is a play on what she said when she was 3 years old. The day she met Spock. _"I'm gonna fly in the stars on a spaceship when I grow up. So I learning how to say hello to everybody" - _Chapter One.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

As the small civilian shuttle began its descent towards the ground, the high unmissable peaks of the Golden Gate Bridge loomed into view.

The hour was early, barely passing 6am. As such, a thick impenetrable mist lay upon the calm waters of San Francisco Bay, obscuring the dotted islands and seemingly endless ribbons of water that surrounded the dominant island.

There were only eight passengers on board the small shuttle. Three of them had slept the entire nine hour journey from Kenya. Now they began to rouse. Sleepy eyed and disheveled, but excited for the journey they were about to make.

For many of those aboard, their arrival in the United States was a first. All of African descent, the continent was a strange yet exotic place. The overcast skies and promise of rain did nothing to dampen the wonder, the weather was in fact ignored – with noses and hands pressed firmly against the small square windows.

Only one of the eight individuals seemed uninterested with the towering silhouettes of the approaching city. She sat quietly in her seat, engrossed with the standard issue PADD she held in her hands.

For Nyota Uhura, the city landscape was unimportant. She had visited the city many times in her youth.

Her outward appearance was nonchalant. Hair pulled away from her face by a simple ponytail. Make up minimal with only a small set of fibreglass leaves hanging from her ears. She was wearing the red uniform of a Star Fleet cadet – the only one of the three women in the shuttle dressed appropriately for their destination.

The shuttle vibrated slightly as it hovered over a large open ceilinged shuttle bay, bringing Uhura from her thoughtful musings.

Ignoring the excited chatter around her, Uhura glanced out of the window closest to her. Watching as the shuttle began its descent into the hanger. Shutting down her PADD, Uhura bent to pick up her small carry on bag from its position beneath her seat, opening the duffel and placing the portable devices carefully inside. She took care not to scratch the equipment as she pulled the zip closed. The PADD had been a gift from Commander Pike.

It had arrived nine days after she had been discharged from the hospital, hand delivered by a confused but polite Star Fleet cadet. Uhura recalled her mother singing her praises for the unexpected gift, launching into a speech about each of the Commander's wonderful qualities. And of course, dropping not so subtle hints about the 'perks' of an older man.

Uhura had ignored her, as she usually did when her mother focused on her personal life. She had given the impromptu delivery boy the signature he required, and had left him in her mother's capable hands as she made her way towards the small office at the back of The Travellers Café.

To say she had been surprised when she had opened the reinforced box would be a dramatic understatement.

She had not expected a gift of any sort, particularly one of such expense. If she was entirely truthful, she had not expected any contact at all from Commander Pike or Commander Spock after they had left for San Francisco the day after she had been admitted into the hospital.

Yet, after her first two days of bed rest, she had received a com-link call from Commander Spock, inquiring to her physical health. She had been shocked, and extremely flattered. He had offered to send her several beginner transcripts he had discovered, that were based on the languages she desired to learn, not on the standard syllabus.

Within an hour, she had been deeply engrossed in those pages. A day after that, Commander Pike had contacted her, asking if she had had any other trouble with Kuvuli Bado (the young man having seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, although fortunately there were off planet personnel also looking for him) When she told him she had neither seen nor heard from Bado since that night, he had seemed genuinely relieved, and had spent the next fifteen minutes amusing her with anecdotes of his time in Star Fleet.

The PADD had been pre-programmed with her class schedule for the first semester of the upcoming year, along with acceptable maps of the academy's layout, and even directions to and from the more popular restaurants and bars outside the academy grounds. The location of her dorm room had also been programmed into the device.

Uhura had stared at the gift for a long moment, carefully using her fingers to swipe between the pages. Commander Spock seemingly had a hand with compiling the required information on the PADD, for the next section of the language transcripts she had been reading was added as an attachment to the allocated times of his own lectures.

He had even added a personal note, stating that during the weeks before term started if she required any assistance with the translation of any of the new languages, he would be available to assist.

Uhura had spent the rest of that day with a very out of character girlish grin upon her face, something her mother had teased her mercilessly about.

When the day of her departure had arrived, Uhura was partially convinced her mother had slipped a mild sedative into her drink in order to get her to sleep. The shuttle had been announced to leave at 11pm the previous night, given the long duration of the journey. She had chosen to stay as long as possible in her home country, spending that time with her family.

There had been many tears when she had arrived at the closest shuttle bay to Kitui. Her entire family had accompanied her. Her older brother Kamau and his wife Heri. Even their three young children. Of course, they had been sound asleep in their parents' arms given the lateness of the hour, but Uhura had made sure she had held and kissed each one before saying goodbye to her parents.

It had been an emotional ordeal.

She did not regret her decision to apply for Star Fleet however. As much as she loved her home country and those who lived there, she had been training herself for this day since she was old enough to talk.

The shuttle gave the tiniest of bumps as it landed in the shuttle bay, the others traveling with her quickly gathering their belongings. As she stood up, pulling her skirt down her legs as the skirt had ridden upwards when she had been seated, Uhura allowed a small smile as a memory warmed her mind.

"Fly through the stars on a spaceship..."

With a small amused laugh, Uhura made her way through the shuttle door, and stepped out onto Star Fleet ground.

* * *

Her alarm was ringing.

A high pitched, music jingle that annoyed her immensely. Groaning at the intruding noise, Uhura peaked her arm out from underneath the warm cocoon of her blankets, blindly feeling for the noisy device.

When she couldn't find it, she propped herself up on one elbow and squinted dangerously towards her bedside table.

The alarm was not there.

Her mind still heavy with sleep, Uhura frowned for a long while at the empty space. The repetitive jingle was still blaring from somewhere in the immediate vicinity. Yet it was not coming from the space where it should be.

A small laugh broke her from the unseeing glare Uhura had fixed on the bedside cabinet. Frowning, she turned her head in the direction of the amused sound.

Her roommate was sitting fully clothed on her bed. Her pale green legs crossed beneath her, causing the already short skirt to stretch and reveal a part of the other woman's anatomy that Uhura really did not desire to see, at any time of the day. Balanced on the Orion girl's flattened palm, was the missing alarm clock.

As Uhura watched, Galia dramatically lifted her other hand to press firmly on the small button, which turned off the repetitive noise. She then grinned brilliantly.

"Good morning!"

Uhura's response was a sleepy glare. Content the sleep interrupting music was now silenced, she flopped back onto her bed, her face nearly disappearing within her large white cushion.

Gailia watched her with amusement, mentally counting down the seconds until she knew Uhura had drifted back into a light sleep.

"Your first class starts in eight minutes" She said in a matter-of-fact way.

3...2...1...

Uhura shot upright, her eyes comically wide as she all but toppled from her bed. Galia's delighted peel of laughter followed her into the bathroom. Pleased with herself, the green skinned woman happily placed the alarm clock back in its rightful place, and bent to pick up the satchel that she had rested against her bed.

"Shall I tell Commander Spock that you're going to be late?" She called out. The bathroom door shot open and Uhura's head popped out, brushing her teeth vigorously with one hand and brushing the knots out of her hair with the other.

"Don't you dare!"

The door shut once more, the sounds of a small struggle echoing through the barrier. The kind of sounds that only a woman attempting to get dressed in a very small space could make.

After another forty or so seconds, the door popped open once more and Uhura hopped into view, trying to pull on one of her boots. She was fully dressed, her hair pulled up into her standard ponytail.

As usual, her appearance was impeccable. Not one hair out of place. Galia watched as Uhura finally succeeded in slipping on the stubborn boot, rushing past her to risk precious seconds to check her appearance in the medium sized circular mirror on Galia's bedside table. She then rushed back across the room, firmly looping her earrings into the small designated holes as she did so.

Then, gripping the hem of her skirt firmly and wiggling her hips until the material was stretched as far down her legs as possible, she spun around her bed to pick up her own satchel. Satisfied she was properly presented, she turned and determinedly marched from their room, gripping Galia's arm as she passed.

It was not until they were hurrying across the academy ground did Uhura allow herself to breath.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She groaned. Galia shrugged.

"I tried. Several times. You're impossible to wake up these days Ny," the girl replied. Uhura pulled a face in response, and increased her pace.

She had not been late for any of her classes in the full two months she had been at the academy. She was not about to start now. The small fact that it was Commander Spock's class that she was now hurrying towards made her tardiness seem so much worse.

He had not once spoken of that night in Kitui. Even when she had thanked him the first time she had been assigned to his class, he had simply brushed her gratitude aside and told her to take her seat. She had taken his lead, treating the incident as nothing but a thing of the past. She could not act overly familiar with a Commander, no matter the circumstances in which they met.

Commander Pike seemed friendlier towards her than towards the other cadets, taking the time to escort her to the canteen or walking her back to her room whenever they happened to meet on the walkways.

He had once jokingly told her that his polite behavior was due to the fact he was terrified of her mother, who had contacted him the day Uhura had left for America. The older woman had threatened to send him poisoned fruit if anything happened to her youngest child.

Uhura had been mortified when she had heard this, and had begun to apologize profusely for her mother's behavior. Pike had laughed at her, and stated that he had been highly tickled by this comment, rather than offended. He had in fact spent the rest of that day laughing to himself...and thus causing his companions to question his health.

Uhura had nonetheless made the mental note to contact her mother as soon as she returned to her dorm.

It was a brilliant stroke of luck that Commander Spock had not been present when she and Galia had hurried into the lecture room. It was highly unusual for Spock to be late, yet his absence was met with delight by many of her classmates.

She had barely sat herself down in her usual seat when the doors to the lecture hall once again opened and Spock strode in, seeming deep in thought with a PADD in his right hand. Regaining her breath, Uhura placed her satchel by her feet. Her own PADD and her personal note pad already prepared on the table.

As was routine, Spock began his lecture without greeting the students or taking attendance.

Galia leaned over slightly from her seat one level above Uhura and tapped her friend lightly on one shoulder.

"Ny" She whispered. Uhura tilted her head slightly o show she was listening.

"You forgot to put your tights on"

* * *

It was quite remarkable how the simple matter of being incorrectly clothed could distract ones mind and train of thought so thoroughly.

Uhura considered herself fortunate that she was already well revised in Andorian Orientation. The Commanders lecture – the basics of Andorian Systems and Culture, was a topic she considered herself well versed on. She had taken a similar course under the tutelage of Hoshi Sato. Granted, the course she had taken back then was not as in depth as the lecture Commander Spock was teaching – but she was content with the knowledge that she was not missing anything important.

From the very second Galia had quite happily informed her that her legs were now bare to the world, Uhura had become ridiculously self conscious.

Her chosen seat was situated right next to the row of steps that lead both towards the back of the lecture hall, and down towards the main door. As such, every student that was seated to her left, would have a very indecent view of the top of her thighs. Her skirt had ridden upwards when she had sat herself down, the already short hem barely covering her underwear.

The only way she would be able to pull the skirt down and sit more comfortably, would be to stand up and purposefully pull the material down, wiggling her hips much like she had before her mad rush across the campus.

What made matters worse, Spock's podium was directly below her. She had chosen her seat because of that reason, yet at this moment Uhura was regretting her decision. All he would have to do is glance up in her direction, and he would be able to see the colour of her underwear – despite her legs being tightly clamped together.

This fact dominated her thoughts for the entire two hour lecture. She had only written the name of today's lecture on her note pad. The rest of the page was filled with random squiggles that she had drawn in an attempt to make it look like she was concentrating.

Her next lecture was not until after lunch. She usually spent this time in the communications lab, monitoring deep space frequencies. Today, she was going to sprint with as much dignity she had back towards her dorms and get changed into the regulation trousers she had not worn once since she had arrived at the academy.

Perhaps she was over thinking this. The attire she wore at the gym was lot more revealing than her cadets uniform. She has also been seen by Commander Spock himself when dressed in her bathing costume at the campus swimming pool. Her lack of suitable leg wear was nothing to be embarrassed about...

The sound-com above the main door bleeped loudly, signalling the end of the first lecture of the day.

From either side of the room, students climbed to their feet slowly. Some taking happily amongst themselves as they made their way out of the room.

Gaila stopped next to her and waited for Uhura to gather her belongings.

"Are you going to communications lab?" She asked.

Uhura shook her head, and very careful stood. Relishing in the chance to subtly pull her skirt down.

"Not right away"

Side by side, the two women descended the stair way, Gaila happily keeping up the conversation.

"Silos asked me out this weekend. He said he's bringing his room mate...and he needs a date..."

Uhura sighed and shot her friend a self suffering glare.

"No"

Gaila blinked and rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know what he looks like!" She exclaimed.

"Even so...the answer is still no"

Gaila groaned and lifted up her hands in expiration. A small crowd had gathered by the main door way, a cue of sorts of students waiting for a change to insert themselves into the continuously moving line of Star Fleet cadets moving along the hallways. Uhura and Gaila halted behind the small group. The Orion woman pouting moodily.

"You seriously need to unwind Ny. You know you'll sleep better if you get some..." Galia grinned, her vivid red eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Uhura sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with my sleeping habits. Or my social life"

Galia scoffed.

"Or lack there of"

"Galia..."

"What? How did that old movie quote go? 'All work and no play makes Nyota a horny girl" Galia laughed. Uhura simply raised her eyebrows in response and purposefully turned away. Perhaps if she squeezed to the front of the slowly moving group she could loose the other woman in the crowd?

"Firstly, Its 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' and secondly, no"

"Aw c'mon! He's human...tall, dark haired, a bit quiet but I reckon that's you kinda guy. You'll have _so_ much to not talk about" Gaila said. Uhura did not grace her with an answer. She noticed a small gap at the front of the group. All she would have to do, is step slightly to the left and push her way throu-

"Cadet Uhura. One moment please"

As one, the two woman turned. Commander Spock stood almost directly behind them. His arms folded behind his back.

"Later Ny!" Gaila said, and disappeared into the receding crowd. Uhura scowled with irritation at her friend back, before turning back towards the Commander. She purposefully moved her satchel, holding it in front of her so the medium sized bag covered the top of her legs.

"Yes Commander?" She asked.

"How are you finding the academy so far Cadet?" Spock asked. Uhura blinked, slightly surprised.

"I am finding the experience enjoyable and educational Commander" She replied slowly. Spock nodded, as if he already knew this.

"And you are experiencing no problems accustoming yourself with the academy's schedule?"

Uhura frowned slight. Was this because she was late this morning? She voiced her question.

"I am sorry I was late this morning Commander. I promise it wont happen again" She said solemnly. Spock's eyebrow raised slightly.

"I was unaware of your late arrival Cadet. Tardiness is not something I approve of in my lectures, but as I was as stated, unaware, this incident will pass unnoticed. It is the standard of your work I wished to discuss with you"

Uhura's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"My work sir? Is there a problem with my essays or vocal recordings?" She asked. Uhura was confused. Everything she submitted was checked thoroughly. She did not make mistakes, particularly in xenolinguistics.

"Your vocal transcriptions are of the highest standard. However, you written assignments have decreased in standard. I have noticed some errors in those assignments which concerned me" Spock said. Uhura's looked of bewilderment turned into one of confused anger.

"Errors Sir? May I enquire as to what they are?" She asked. As an answer, Spock handed her his PADD. A written document already uploaded on the screen. Uhura recognised the document as her own. It was the last essay she had submitted - a written documentation of the Aldean planetary defence system, and the possible negative effects it could have on the planets o-zone layer. The essay was one she had been assigned for her XenoScience and Foreign Affairs class. As the subject was taught by representatives of the Science Department, it did not surprise her that Commander Spock had access to all submitted work.

What did surprise her however, were the highlighted sentences and underlined mistakes that covered the majority of the essay. Frowning, Uhura bent to set her satchel on the floor next to her feet.

Carefully, she moved her fingers across the screen, reading the essay mentally as she scrolled down the page. Her frown deepened.

"I do not understand..." She said quietly.

"Elaborate" Spock responded. Uhura let out a deep breath and raised her head to look at him directly.

"I would not make these mistakes. The incorrect sentence structure. The misspelling of words I have used several times, even the repetitive use of doubled letters in words. They are not mistakes I would make" Uhura said firmly. She held of the PADD in front of her, pointing to one of the errors in question. Spock took the PADD from her hand, looking intently at the screen.

"That was my deduction also. The errors seem deliberate. Cadet, do you allow other students to read your essays before you submit them?" Spock asked. Uhura shook her head, slightly offended.

"Of course not!"

"I meant no offence Cadet. I am merely pointing out possible reasons for the decrease quality of your work"

"You mean plagiarism? You think there is a possibility that someone is copying my work and submitted it as their own?"

"It is one possible scenario. By intentionally altering your work it would give the impression that you were the individual plagiarising another students work" Spock clarified. Uhura had crossed her arms in an unconscious form of defiance, now they dropped to her sides.

"Commander, I would never..." She started. Spock held up a hand to stop her.

"To which I have no doubt Cadet. Yet these mistakes are troubling. They were bought to my attention by two of your present tutors. This incident is not a singularity. I have been informed of three separate work submission that show mistakes similar to these" Spock informed her. Uhura paled slightly, and looked troubled.

Someone was intentionally sabotaging her work? Yes, the mistakes were small and in some cases unnoticeable but they were still errors that she would not make. Perhaps there was an issue with Star Fleet's server? All essays were submitted to the academy's main computer, then organised into their correct department and sent to the appropriate tutors. Unless given permission to do so, no work was directly submitted to the tutor who had assigned the work.

If there was a technological issue with the server itself, it could perhaps explain the mistakes? This was the happy alternative. The other...was that there was an individual in Star Fleet who had a personal vendetta against her.

Uhura frowned, her head tilted slightly as she stared unseeingly to her upper left. She could not think of one person at the academy who may dislike her. She considered herself to be well liked, by those of different sex and species. Yes, she concentrated more on her studies then her social life, yet she had on several occasions toured the bars and nightclubs outside campus with Galia and other friends. There was no one that should hate her to go this far...

No...there was one. But there was no way he would have followed her...was there?

Uhura was unaware of the small flash of fear that crossed her face, her hand raising until she was chewing distractedly on her thumb nail. Spock had stood silently was watched each of her emotions filter across her face. Anger, annoyance, deep introspective thought, now fear.

What had frightened her?

Turning off the PADD, Spock turned slightly to place the hand held device on the podium beside him.

"Speak your mind cadet" He said softly. Uhura gave a slight jump as she was pulled from her thoughts. She hesitated for a brief moment, before shrugging one shoulder and looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Commander. I was just thinking that maybe there is a problem with the main server? That could explain the mistakes. Maybe there are other cadets who are having the same problem?" Uhura said, a little to quickly. Spock nodded. An issue with the server was a possible, if improbable reason for the issue. That did not explain her fear however.

Her eyes had become distant once more, slightly glazed as she thought. Spock observed her quietly. The colour of her eyes had darkened. He briefly recalled his observation three months ago. Her emotions were portrayed very clearly through her eyes. When she was excited or happy, they lightened. It seemed when she was troubled, they darkened to a deep brown.

This realisation did not benefit him or the situation in any way, so he pushed the irrelevant thought from his mind.

Spock knew of only one reason the cadet would become upset. There was only one individual he was aware of that would wish to cause her harm. He was admittedly disturbed by the thought Bado was on Star Fleet ground. It was an illogical concern, for Spock was certain that had he been seen, he would have been arrested immediately. He also had no concerns for Uhura's well being. She was well protected upon Academy grounds. He and Commander Pike having made sure of this by recommending additional security be hired.

She had nothing to fear.

"Cadet"

Once more, she gave a small start.

"In light of this discovery, I deduce it would be more beneficial to your academic record if you submitted your assignments directly to your tutors. If you will hand me your PADD, I shall programme my personal contact details. I shall also pass on this recommendation to the other lecturers"

Uhura blinked at him for moment, before nodding and bending to pick up her satchel. Pulling her PADD from the bag, she handed it to the man opposite her. He spent a short moment installing his details before handing the appliance back to her.

"Should I re-submit my work?" She asked. Spock shook his head slightly.

"That will not be necessary Cadet. As the errors were not made by you, they will be overlooked and your work marked for its standard. The errors will have no effect on their quality"

Uhura let out a small sigh of relief, and gave him a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you Commander" She said softly. Spock nodded and turned away. During their conversation, his next class had formed a queue outside the main doors. They were seemingly getting impatient, given the rising volume of noise coming from the hallway.

"You are dismissed Cadet" Spock said, already preparing for his next lesson. Uhura nodded and bowed slightly, before hoisting her satchel onto one shoulder and turned to leave the room.

Two sets of eyes followed her departure. The first were set into the stoic face of a Vulcan. His eyebrow slightly raised as he observed the skin on her bared legs.

The second set were dark. Brooding, and hidden.

* * *

**AN**: Well, that just about killed me. Charming. Yes, were are now in school my darlings. Not much happened in this chapter...I just wanted to get into the swing of being at the academy. Not to sure what else I can say about this...


	10. Chapter 10

**Edited: **Mistakes removed :D Go thank Genber0398. She's awesome!

**AN:** A little shorter than the last few chapters, but its an update. Hope it is passable :D

* * *

"Cynthia"

"No"

"Abigail?"

"_No_"

"Uh...Bernadette?"

"_Ugh!_"

Sitting with her back turned towards the rest of the canteen, Uhura found herself wondering if life in prison was worth castrating a fellow member of Star Fleet with a fork. Given the reason for her irritation, she thought that she might well be rewarded for preforming a civic duty.

Gaila sat opposite her, her face bright with amusement as she held back her laughter – all the while flashing the blond haired man sitting at their table flirtatious and suggestive glances over the top of her hand.

The blond haired man in question had been a constant irritation since the first day she had joined the academy. His constant pursuance of her was not flattering. To James Kirk, she was nothing more than another notch on his belt. Whenever they happened to pass one another on campus, he made it his personal mission to harass her until she revealed her first name.

Uhura sent him a withering glare. In most circumstances, that glare would sent the recipient running very quickly in the opposite direction. Kirk simply grinned.

"I've got it. Constance. You look like a Constance" Kirk laughed. He leant backwards in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked victorious.

Uhura sighed. Closing her eyes in frustration and pointedly turning away.

Her day had not being going well. It had started the same as any other. She had woken from a deep sleep with only thirty minutes before her first lecture was due to start. She had arrived only one minute late.

The rest of the day had been spent at the same pace.

Commander Spock had raised an inquest at the monthly staff meeting, asking for the academy's server to be checked and updated due to possible proxy issues. Uhura had placed all her hopes on an issue being found.

There was nothing wrong with the server. Everything was running perfectly.

Which meant there was only one other reason why her work was being sabotaged. There was somebody in the academy who wished to cause her harm. Damaging her academic record was (to her) as harmful as physically assaulting her.

In an attempt to maintain her grades, Uhura had started giving her PADD to each of her tutors when important essays were due. This meant she constantly had to retrieve it after her work had been marked. Most of her time was spent running across the campus trying not to be late or hurrying to pick up her PADD before the tutors left for the day. Her revision kept her until awake the early hours of the morning, and her mental state was beginning to weaken with the unsettling knowledge that somewhere out there, someone wanted to hurt her.

She was exhausted.

She had not allowed herself to think that Bado had followed her to San Francisco. She had known him for over nine years. They had attended college together. His father and her parents were close - as such they had often celebrated holidays together. Uhura simply could _not_ believe that he had a vendetta against her simply because she had been accepted into Star Fleet and he had not.

She could not even be sure that he had purposefully intended to hurt her that night in Kitui. Perhaps he had been the one who had called Commander Spock? It would have been suicidal if he had jumped after her. For all she knew, it could have been a very bad accident.

Her mama had not told her anything after she had woken up in hospital. All she had been told was that he had disappeared. She could not label him as a murderer because of that fact. She could not believe her childhood friend was trying to kill her.

So she had focused her attention on her classmates. If there was someone in her class that was out to get her, she was going to damn well find out who it is.

Someone dropped their tray on the other side of the canteen, the sound echoing sharply across the cavernous room. Uhura nearly fell from her seat.

In fact, she would have, if Kirk had not suddenly lunged forwards and gripped her arm.

"Wow, jumpy?" He said, tugging her upright. Uhura pulled her arm from his grip and took a deep breath. Forcing herself to calm down.

Reasonably composed, she turned towards the blond haired man.

"Thank you" She said icily. Kirk grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem Constance. Why so jumpy though?" Uhura said nothing. Instead, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, picking up her untouched food as she did so.

"I'm going to get a drink" She said, and moved to turn away. Galia suddenly jumped up from her seat, her bag gripped in one hand.

"Wait! I picked you up something in town" She said happily. Uhura held in her sigh, but turned back to her friend. If Gaila pulled lingerie from that bag she was going to dump her salad on top of the Orion woman's head. Instead, Galia's hand emerged from the bag gripped around a long colorful strip of fabric.

"Tada! Isn't it gorgeous?"

Uhura eyed the gift warily. The fabric was very pretty. It was made of some sort of semi-transparent fabric, dyed in a variety of blues and greens. However, knowing Gaila as she did, she was expecting her to tell her that the thin strip of fabric was in fact a dress.

"What's that?" Uhura asked carefully. Gaila bent to place her satchel in between her knees and shuffled forwards.

"It's a head scarf. Well, sort of one. As soon as I saw it I thought: Uhura!" Gaila gushed. Uhura smiled weakly and raised her eyebrows. Even though she had not asked her to do so, Gaila never refered to her as Nyota when they were around others. Uhura supposed her friend thought knowing her first name was a privilege, and wanted to keep it a secret between just them.

A sudden tug on her ponytail bought Uhura from her musings. Gaila had shuffled her way behind her, and was now tying the scarf around the top of her ponytail. Uhura craned her head backwards in an attempt to see what the other woman's was doing.

She caught glimpse of a flash of blue, before Gaila poked her in the side of her cheek, wordlessly telling her to turn around.

After another sharp tug on her hair, Gaila reappeared. She cocked her head slightly to the side to observe her design then gave a small squeak in delight.

"You look _adorable! _I am a genius!" She sang. Uhura let out a sigh and refrained herself from rolling her eyes. Whatever Gaila had done to her hair, she was going to remove it as soon as she left the canteen. For now, she would humor her friend.

"I can't see what you've done, but I'm sure it looks great. Thank you Lia" Uhura said, and gave a small but genuine smile. Gaila positively beamed.

"You've needed some cheering up these last few days. Now go get your drink. Don't worry, I'll distract Jim so you can make an easy escape" Gaila winked. Uhura laughed and shook her head.

Gaila spun on her heal, and returned to their table, crossing her legs as Kirk focused his attention on her. Placing her tray inside a disposal unit as she passed, Uhura made her way towards the nearest replicator.

What she really wanted was a cup of mother's coffee. Made with frothing milk, freshly heated from the coffee maker. She wanted the little leaf, the small stick of cinnamon balanced on the side.

Unfortunately, the closest thing the academy's replicators had to what she so desired was a flat tasting mocha-chino. Uhura sighed...it was better than nothing.

Stepping close the dispenser, Uhura called out her order.

The machine whirled for a moment, and a small button on the top left started flashing.

**'Error. Please confirm order'**

Uhura frowned.

"Mocha-chino. No sugar" She said again. Once more, the machine whirled as it attempted to progress her drink.

'**Error. Please confirm order'**

Glaring at the machine, Uhura snapped out of her order once more, pressing the pad of her thumb forcefully against the brightly flashing button as hard as she could. The button acted as a reset. The equivalent of turning the machine off and then back on again.

Slowly, she repeated what she wanted.

Once again, a dull mechanic voice rasped from the small speaker. Informing her of an internal error. Uhura resisted the urge to curse. She was being childish. But all she wanted was a cup of coffee! Surely she deserved even that.

"Oh you stupid piece of crap! Give me my damn drink!" Uhura hissed. She slapped the palm of her hand against the sensitive buttons adorning the space above the indented replicator.

The bright blue lights inside that indented box flickered, a small spark shooting outwards. Uhura jerked backwards in surprise.

**'Error. Please confirm. Error. Order'**

The replicator let out a hiss. Thin white smoke rose from the small space made by the edges of the machine and the wall. Another spark snapped outward, followed soon after by the harsh scent of burning wire.

Uhura blinked, her eyes wide with shock and guilt. _What had she done? _

She took a step backwards, half turning in both a defensive posture and as a means to call for assistance. The replicator hissed and popped, sparks ricocheting as miniature lighting bolts around the glowing interior. The smoke darkened, curling in tendrils into the air. Uhura's breath caught, and she took another purposeful step backwards, colliding with the arm of a science cadet walking behind her.

The cadet turned, either to apologise or berate her, but then he caught sight of the smoldering machine.

"Shit! Somebody go get help!" He shouted. From the corner of her eye, Uhura saw two males sprint towards the canteen doors. Many other cadets followed them, picking up their belongings and vacating the area at a slower yet hurried pace. The noise around her rose in panic, and from somewhere behind her a female cadet screamed.

The science student gripped her shoulder, walking around her to take a step towards the replicator.

"What happened?" He asked. Uhura blinked for a moment, before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

"I think I broke it. I honestly didn't mean to, but I will take the blame" She said evenly. She was not the type to pass the blame onto others, specifically when she was the one who did wrong. She admitted to her mistakes. The science cadet looked down at her for a moment, before taking a hesitant step towards the malfunctioning machine. He quickly jerked backwards as an ominous sounding snap echoed through the air. Uhura felt her breathe hitch, exchanging a worried glance with the cadet.

He opened his mouth, to tell her to run she was sure, when a sharp ringing filled her ears.

And then all hell broke lose.

* * *

"Commander Spock!"

Since his arrival on earth, Spock had been addressed many ways. When he had originally enrolled in Star Fleet, his name had been spoken with both curiosity and anger. He had expected both. As the first Vulcan to choose to permanently inhabit Earth, his presence was something of a rarity.

When he had chosen to remain at the Academy as a tutor until the Enterprise was completed, those calling to him had changed their tone to respect. Some still spoke with irony or disgust, yet Spock paid them no mind. Humans were entitled to their misdirected anger. As he had not caused them any offence he had deduced that they were uncomfortable with his species.

That he could not change. Nor did he have any desire to do so - even if it were scientifically possible.

Yet, since his arrival on the terrean planet, none had addressed him with such a tone of fear. It was only this that caused him to turn.

He had given his last lecture of the day. His presence was no longer required within the academy. He usually spent these 'half days' in his quarters mediating. On these occasions, should a student or staff member ask him for assistance, he would politely tell them to book an appointment with him the following day.

Two cadets were running towards him, their faces showing panic. This was also a new occurrence. Turning fully, Spock waited until they reached his side. He knew who they were. Two above average students studying xenobotany. Was there a problem within the botany labs? This would explain their hurried pace and fearful expressions.

"Commander! A replicator in the canteen is going to explode!" One cadet shouted, skidding to an abrupt halt next to him.

Spock raised an eyebrow in question.

"Explode?" He asked carefully. He knew from experience that humans tended to exaggerate stressful situations. The cadet nodded vigorously. His friend stepped forwards.

"Sir, it's oozing dark smoke. I could smell it burning even as we ran to get help. I think a female cadet did something to it" He said in a rush. Spock nodded. He could understand the cadet's concern. It was highly possible that a component had shorted inside the appliance. This could lead to ignition in the most rare of cases, but it was certainly something he needed to investigate.

At this hour, the canteen would be filled to its capacity with cadets on their lunch break.

"I understand your concerns. Please go and inform the maintenance department. I shall see if I can assist" Spock said, and without another word stepped around the two men. He heard their hurried footsteps as they sped away to do what he had asked.

It did not take him long to reach the wide corridor that lead towards the canteen. Students had already begun to vacate the room, hurrying past him with anxious expressions on their faces. Spock increased his own pace slightly.

As he approached, the stench of burnt wire casing and plastics assaulted his nose. There was a lot of noise ahead of him, and he heard a female cadet scream. He increased his speed to a quick jog moving around the now increased number of students rushing from the canteens open doors.

A loud snap echoed from the room, followed by a faint but high pitched ringing. Spock then realised the severity of the situation.

He broke into a run.

* * *

In that brief moment of stunned silence, Uhura fancied she could almost feel the sudden pull of oxygen around her, the molecules being forcibly pulled towards the appliance as the smoke curled and ignited with relish.

Letting out a started yelp, Uhura threw her arms towards her face, her elbows bent and hands clutching the back of her head as heat engulfed her. There were screams from the others in the canteen, chairs hitting the wooden flooring in shock as people pushed themselves to their feet and attempted to run.

Dancing blindly backwards, the back of Uhura's calf caught against the overturned leg of a plastic chair, and she felt herself falling. She landed awkwardly, the small of her back hitting the ground before the rest of her body did.

Winded, Uhura rolled herself into a sitting position. Instantly using her hands to push herself upright.

The canteen had seemingly come alive with movement. Students and Staff all abandoned their meals or posts to head towards the exit. Uhura forced herself to her feet, gripping hold of the over turned chair and half throwing it under the closest table. If another cadet tripped over that chair, they would be caught under the stampede of bodies and feet attempting to escape.

She had to do something to help. It was her fault the replicator had malfunctioned. She had overheated it, even when she knew it was not functioning properly. She would not let another student become hurt because she had allowed her anger to rule her judgement.

The smoke was becoming suffocating. It had darkened to an almost impenetrable black, rolling in large toxic waves from the wall. Dropping onto her knees, Uhura reached upwards to tug the brightly colored scarf Gaila had tied around her ponytail, almost ripping the soft fabric as she pulled it loose from an intricate bow.

Then, she flattened the scarf and folded it in half, wrapping the material over her mouth and nose and tying it firmly with a knot at the back of her head. She was never going to deny Galia anything ever again.

Squinting her eyes, Uhura began to crawl forwards - making sure she kept close to the wall. It did not matter if she was heading away from the doorway (it was impossible to see through both the choking smoke and the blurred forms of bodies rushing past her). If she kept hugging the wall, she would eventually find the exit. The smoke had not yet risen to the high ceiling. When it did, it would lower to the floor.

She had time. All she had to do was keep moving.

The high pitched and repetitive ringing of the fire alarm abused her ears. She could no longer hear the panicked yells and frighten screams of the others in canteen. Perhaps they had all gotten out? Surely those two cadets that had left before the replicator had exploded had managed to reach help? There would be dozens of officials all heading towards the canteen; maintenance crews, medics, those trained in dealing with emergency situations. All she had to do was reach the main doors.

Her outstretched hand landed on something soft.

Jerking her hand backwards, Uhura squinted her eyes through the dense smoke, trying desperately to focus on what ever was in front of her.

It was a body. A male. He was laying on his stomach, head turned away from her. She couldn't tell who it was.

Not taking the luxury to think about her actions, Uhura boosted herself to her feet. She stepped over the man's still body, dropping herself down to hook her hands under the man's armpits until she slid her arms around his torso.

Then she pulled him upright with as much strength as she possessed, her arms straining under his weight. She managed to make three steps backwards before her knees gave way, sending them both heavily towards the ground.

Coughing desperately, she raised one of her hands to brush the tears away from her eyes. Growling in frustration, Uhura scooted herself backwards, balancing her self on her rear-end and gripping firm holds on the man's shirt, pushing her feet against the floor. She slid backwards a few inches, dragging the unconscious cadet along with her.

He was too _heavy_! There was no way she would be able to make it to the doors like this. She couldn't even see her own hands in front of her, she was completely blind.

The smoke stung her eyes, filled her lungs, curled and burnt against her skin. She knew it was toxic. Chemical fires always were. Wire casings had ignited; the plastics and metal sheeting would be releasing a poisonous vapor into the air. If she stayed here any longer, she would lose consciousness. She would be no help to anybody if that happened...but, there was no way she was going to leave this man behind to save herself.

But what was she supposed to _do_?

"Somebody HELP!"

Screaming seemed to be the only option left. Taking in a deep breath – her lungs burning in protest, Uhura let out a very loud and very long cry for help. Her mind flashed with a memory, the last time she had felt so desperate she had had no choice but to scream. Somebody had saved her then...swooped out of the darkness to literally pluck her from the brink of death.

She needed him...desperately needed him.

"SPOCK!"


	11. Chapter 11

The fast paced and bold tones of Beethoven's Ode To Joy blared victoriously from the motel room's speakers. The volume was turned to its highest setting, the static and worn notes of the century old piece of music pulsing and pressing insistently against the wire mesh speakers.

The room was small, a simple unsymmetrical square furnished with only the basic necessities. A small slender bed pressed against the furthest corner of the room, almost unnoticeable behind a thin plaster wall.

A worn sofa lay pressed horizontally against the plaster wall, the cushions stained a dark green within the glow given by the five large computer screens placed strategically on the living room table.

A man stood in front of the computer screens. His entire body moving and twisting in sync with the music that filled the room. His arms rose high above him as the tempo increased, falling downwards rapidly as the drawn out notes hit their peak.

On two of the brightly lit screens before him, a recorded video played on loop. The angle of the footage had been recorded from a high viewpoint, pointed at a slight bend towards several clustered tables and a large expanse of white wall. The multi-colored uniforms of star fleet cadets filled most of the screen. They sat in small groups around tables, or walking in and out of view of the camera.

The recording device had been turned from its original line of sight. Usually the camera faced the main doorways - the area of the canteen that experienced the most human traffic during the day. The heads of Star Fleet security had noticed this change, but had not thought it was important. They did not pay much attention to the goings on in the eatery. After all, there were more important areas to keep under observation upon the academy grounds.

Had those same security officers decided to investigate the change of the camera's position, then perhaps the following events of that day would not have happened. After all, the initiator of those events would not have found his deliberate carnage as satisfying if he had not been able to see it happening.

The recorded video had been looped at a certain moment. Standing in front of a certain section of the wall, a young woman with a long dark braid was the focus of the video. Her frame partially blocked the machine in front of her, yet it was evident from her posture that she was agitated. She stood straight, her spine perfectly in line as she spoke silently. One hand hung at her side, the other pressing a single thumb forcefully against a flashing button. The clear yet static image flickered slightly, the tables and colorful shirts becoming ever so slightly contorted.

Once more, the woman spoke out her order – the hand that hung beside her curling into a fist. The image contorted again, before the woman moved forwards. The palm of her hand colliding with the sensitive buttons adorning the partially hidden food dispenser.

Even through the distance lens of the camera, the results of her violent action were visible. The replicator sparked, shown as nothing more than a sudden flash of white light upon the screen. The accompanying smoke was invisible, yet it was obvious by the startled step backward the woman took that something was very wrong.

The cadets began to panic. Some running from the hall out of the view of the camera, others leaving at a slower pace.

And then the video disappeared. The screen became engulfed in smoke – before the camera shut off completely, only to reappear with the smallest of glitches. The red-clad back of Nyota Uhura once again in view.

The music faded into silence from the in built speakers. Still standing next to his computer consoles, Bado let out a deep relaxed sigh.

It was almost pathetic how easily his plan had worked. Hacking into Star Fleet was becoming something of habit. An easy and humorous habit.

Obtaining a digital copy of Uhura's fingerprint was child's play. The dactylogram recognition system that the academy used to identify and allow access to certain areas, was both the organization's biggest defense and most idiotic weakness. If he so wanted to, he could waltz happily right into the academy most private areas. None would stop him. No one would even know he was there.

The federation should consider themselves lucky he was on their side. Once they accepted his application and Uhura's permanently removed, he would bring the obvious breaches in their security to their attention. His actions may seem extreme at first, but as soon as the academy realised how much they needed him, Uhura's 'disappearance' would be considered collateral damage.

This he was sure of.

Relaxed and calm, Bado leant forwards to pick up the touch-screen remote has had placed on the table. Looking through the available options for a moment, he pressed his index finger against a small button. Within seconds, the bold tones of Prokofiev's Dance of the Knights filled the room.

It had been a productive three and half months. He had been forced to wait until Uhura had started her first term to set his plans in motions. Of course, he had also had to wait for her to start submitting essays. She was an exceptional student, that he would admit.

Her written work was precise and very well structured. Her understanding of languages was also highly impressive. It really was a pity she was such a harlot...

Rewriting her essays was a surprisingly enjoyable task. He had intentionally made only small mistakes. Errors that could be missed by the less observant, but noted and frowned upon by others. To an outsider, it would seem as though the stress of the academy was effecting her – thus resulting in a drop in the standard of her work. He had hoped she would remove herself voluntarily from the academy, or perhaps have the suggestion recommended by the campus psychologist.

All he had to do was wait.

Then her submitted work had completely disappeared. No trace of it could be found within the main servers. She had even stopped using her student login on the academy's computers.

Bado has searched desperately for her within the system. He knew she was still on campus. He had seen her, hurrying across the grounds.

He had even passed her, twice, and the stupid bitch hadn't even noticed.

It had taken him three days to realise why he no could no longer access her work. Someone (Bado had a very good idea who this 'someone' was) had erected a virtual wall around Nyota Uhura. This wall was impenetrable, even with his skills. As soon as he thought he had maneuvered past the obstacle, another barrier would appear - stronger than the last. Whomever had put this guard around her was a highly skilled individual. And a fucking irritating one.

He had been left no choice but to become violent. Yet, he had to be careful.

For over a week, Bado had followed Uhura around the campus. Memorising her habits, the times of her lectures and the most important – when and where she took her lunch breaks.

He realised she had a pattern. On Mondays and Wednesdays she would eat her lunch alone in the small quad that sat behind the long-range communications laboratory. Tuesdays she would not eat on campus at all. She would skip the midday lunch break and dine at a restaurant after lecture hours with her green-skinned friend. Thursdays and Fridays were spent in the campus canteen.

On Thursday, he had donned the uniform of a maintenance crew member and simply walked into the canteen before the midday rush. There had been two members of staff present at that time. They had not even blinked an eye when he had removed the replicator from the wall and hidden the small compact explosive inside. He had then programmed the machine to recognise Uhura's fingerprint, hiding a small PADD inside a compartment at the back of the replicator to make sure the software identified Uhura correctly.

The explosives would not ignite if another used the dispenser. He really did not want to kill his futures classmates. It would not be a good first impression now would it?

Scoffing lightly at his own thoughts, Bado lowered himself into a seated position, starting at the monitors in front of him. The three remaining screens were broadcasting a live feed. The canteen itself was nothing but a black expanse, yet the automated clock on the bottom left of the screen assured him the camera was still operational.

The monitor directly opposite him was positioned at the end of the wide corridor that lead to the canteen. This was filled with the running and writhing bodies of cadets and officials trying to vacate the area. Or perhaps they were trying to help those still inside? It was a little difficult to tell.

A flash of white and grey caught his eye.

Frowning, Bado leant forwards – staring intently at the animated display. A tall figure dressed in the grey uniform of a lecturer was pushing itself through the crowd. Tall, pale skinned, dark hair.

A feral growl ripped from Bado's throat.

"NO!"

Snapping his head to the right, Bado leaned very close to the monitor that balanced precariously on the edge of the table. On the screen, a slouched form was slightly visible. The vivid red of her uniform clearly perceivable through the smoke. This camera was his own. A small wireless device he had planted upon the edge of a circular light fixture, almost directly opposite the small table he knew Uhura always chose when she was in the canteen.

She was leant over a body. Gender and age indiscernible. Her arms were wrapped around the unconscious stranger's head, one of her hands placed over his or her mouth. As Bado watched, Uhura's back began to heave. She was coughing, violently. She had inhaled too much of the smoke. It would be only minutes before she died. Or at least passed out.

Growling, Bado turned back towards the middle screen.

The Vulcan stood in the doorway of the canteen. Unperturbed by the bodies rushing past him. His eyes were focused upon the smouldering blackness inside the eatery. Bado knew that Vulcan eyesight was far superior to humans, but it was impossible, even for Spock to know where she was... wasn't it?

Bado snarled in frustration, his fist flying forwards to collide with a shattering force against the computer monitor. His fist went through the thin screen with a hissing crack, emerging on the other side bloodied and cut, wires straining against his knuckles and cutting harsh dents into his skin. The other three screens popped, seemingly in surprise, before they too lost power.

That green blooded bastard was making things difficult for him. He had saved Uhura in Kitui. Bado was positive the Vulcan was also responsible for the god damned virtual guard around her too. Now he planned to swoop in and rescue the girl again?

No...he had far too much at stake for this not to work! Nyota Uhura was going to die in that canteen. Even if he had to go there and choke the life out of her himself.

* * *

"Somebody HELP!"

The scream echoed. Bouncing from unseen wall to unseen wall. A desperate plea from somewhere in the middle of an impenetrable wall of black and smoke.

Spock had only intended to assess the situation. Should any cadets be trapped inside the canteen, it would be a foolish and possibly life threatening option to attempt to retrieve them. There were Star Fleet protocols to follow. It was the duty of senior personnel to cordon off the area, make sure emergency and medical staff would be able to easily reach any injured individuals with the minimal amount of delay.

Fortunately, only 38% of the overall mass of students remained in the hallway. Many were supporting their classmates, forcefully removing them from the canteen.

Spock stood in the center of the main doors, his eyes narrowed and calculating as he looked carefully at the writhing wall of smoke. A dark shape blurred into focus - a tall and staggering silhouette.

Spock took a large step to the left, almost leaning against the door frame as the uneven shape stumbled closer. It was a male. He had the limp form of a woman in his arms. As they came into view, Spock recognised the female as Cadet Galia – Uhura's Orion room-mate. Her skin was almost black with smoke, her hair slightly singed and clinging to her face.

The pair stumbled passed him, the male almost losing his footing. As they passed, Gaila's eyes slowly slid open, her breathing heavy and labored. She focused upon him, and her arm snapped outwards to grip hold of Spock's sleeve.

"Commander...she's still in there!" The woman wheezed. Her eyes had widened, desperate as they filled with tears. Spock looked at her impassively, before gently removing her hand from his clothing. He looked at the exhausted male cadet.

"Are you able to take her to the medical wing?" He asked carefully. The cadet wheezed and nodded. He took a heavy step forwards, and his knees buckled. Spock moved to catch him. Despite his aversion to physical contact, it would be illogical to allow the two students to endure further harm whilst he was physically capable of supporting them.

An older man dressed in the deep blue uniform of a medical trainee suddenly lunged into view, his arms outstretched. The male cadet fell into them, Gaila almost crushed between the two men.

"I've got you Jim. C'mon lad, stand up," The newcomer said quietly. Spock stepped away from the trio, and turned towards the canteen once more. The two injured students were in capable hands.

"Commander..." Galia's voice wheezed from behind him. Spock turned to glance over his shoulder. She now stood weakly next to the medical student, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"It wasn't an accident...I was watching and-" Her sentence was cut of by a violent cough, her entire body shaking with effort. Spock frowned slightly, eyebrow raised.

He said nothing however, inclining his head slightly.

"She requires immediate medical attention" He said, looking towards the medical student. The man let out a strange noise, his face contorting. He had the male cadet's arms wrapped around his shoulder, trying to support his weight and keep Galia upright at the same time.

"Thanks for that Commander...I would never have gue-"

"SPOCK!"

The desperate scream had varied effects upon the individuals who stood in canteen doorway. Gaila gasped, her hand reaching towards the smoke filled room. She stepped forwards weakly – only to be pulled backwards by the medic. The male cadet whipped his head violently towards the direction of the scream, his eyes wide with shock.

Spock moved without any conscious thought. The strained notes of her cry had not yet left the air, yet his entire body had already taken three wide steps into the burning smoke.

Spock forced himself to a stop, pulling against the muscles in his legs.

His actions were illogical. The situation had not changed...he already knew Cadet Uhura was inside the canteen. Gaila had confirmed this – even though the 'she' the Orion cadet had mentioned not been personally identified.

His familiarity with Uhura should not have any effect upon his behavior. Admittedly, he was more aware of her presence and achievements within his classroom – this simply because of her remarkable adaptation to alien languages.

As he observed the swirling darkness around him, a peculiar tugging began from the vicinity of his heart. It was a sensation he was familiar with. Concern. His concern for the cadet's well being was attempting to override logic and force him to act rashly.

It was not his responsibility to initiate search and rescue within the canteen, yet he knew that extended exposure to the possible toxic smoke would result in her death.

This he would not allow.

Holding himself still, Spock thought carefully. Given the amount of time that had passed since the initial explosion, it was probable Uhura was now unconscious. If she was not, then her mental state would be considerably weakened. She would be terrified.

A soft memory focused in the center of his mind. Uhura's terror filled eyes looking at him, her face smeared and filthy with grass and mud. The sheer intensity of her emotions, flowing through him from her cold skin.

Those memories were old, yet he felt her fear as clearly as though he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist.

_...Find me...please..._

"Commander Spock!"

Paying no attention to the startled shout behind him, Spock rushed forwards, disappearing into the dense smog.

His back bent, frame crouched as he moved. He kept his eyes open (his secondary eyelids protecting his vision from the harmful vapor). He knew where she was. Huddled against a wall 7.8 feet away from his current location. How he knew this, he did not allow himself the luxury to ponder upon.

Her slouched silhouette faded into view, bent over the body of an unidentifiable human. Spock closed the distance between them at a brisk jog.

Stopping next to her side, he lowered himself until he was crouched beside her.

"Cadet Uhura" He spoke her name clearly, placing one hand upon her back. He felt the muscles underneath her uniform stiffen slightly, and her breathing increased in tempo.

"Spock?"

Her whispered question emerged as a gasp. Keeping his hand on her back, Spock leaned forwards to place two fingers against the neck of the unmoving cadet lying upon Uhura's lap.

There was no pulse.

Frowning, Spock pressed his fingers more firmly against the unresponsive vein. He slightly raised the telepathic block his had erected around his mind – trying to find any evidence of conscious brainwaves within the man's mind. There were none.

He was dead.

Internally cursing, Spock removed his fingers and focused upon Uhura. Given her position, it seemed likely that she had refused to leave the male cadet's side. Her left hand was placed limply over his mouth and nose, as if she had been attempting to use her own skin as a mask against the smoke.

They did not have time to remain here. He needed to move her. Quickly scanning what was visible of her body, Spock concluded she did not have any restricting injuries, such as burns or broken bones. He was familiar with her weight (having carried her once before). It would require no effort on his part to physically remove her from the canteen.

Moving forwards, his back angled slightly against the painful heat washing over them, Spock slid his hand from her back to her shoulder, applying a gentle pressure.

"Cadet, we must evacuate immediately"

Her head began to rise. Slowly. Head turning until her glazed eyes focused upon him. For a few elongated seconds, her eyes connected with his.

They were distant, clouded and uncertain.

Lowering his weight until he balanced upon one knee, Spock gently placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards.

"Are you injured?" He said slowly. Those brown eyes focused upon his face, and behind the stained and burnt material covering the lower half of her face, her mouth dropped open.

"You came..." She gasped.

Spock nodded slowly, and leaned backwards onto his heel. He removed his hand from her shoulder and offered it to her, intending to pull her to her feet.

Uhura continued to look at him with wide eyes, tears spilling freely down her face.

"Cadet, we really must leave" Spock said, his voice showing only a minimal amount of haste. Uhura lowered her gaze to the offered hand before once more fixing her eyes upon him.

Something seemed to click within her mind, and her body gave a sudden shudder. Her eyes clamped shut for a precious second. When they opened, the passionate brown gaze he had become accustomed to stared back at him. Her hand slid onto his, fingers wrapping around the skin on his wrist.

With his shield slightly raised, her emotions once more invaded his mind. Yet it was not terror that assaulted him. It was guilt.

Pure and unadulterated guilt.

A few feet away from them, an overturned table ignited – the heat emerging from the replicator so extreme the plastic coverings on the nearby furniture melting onto the tiled ground. Pulling his mental walls firmly together, Spock wrapped his fingers around Uhura wrist and pulled her to her feet, tugging her towards him and bending to slip his arm under her knees in the same movement.

She gave a startled gasp, her arms gripping hold of his shoulders reflexively. Spock turned, walking quickly in the direction of the doorway.

"Wait, what about him?" Uhura asked, her position allowing her to look over his shoulder, her gaze fixed upon the body of the male cadet. Spock did not alter his pace.

"He is dead" He said simply. Skirting around the facts would not benefit their situation. There was nothing he could do to for the male cadet. His body would be retrieved when the area was announced safe and cleared. Once a full investigation had been launched, he would be given a honorable burial.

"I tried to save him..." Uhura whimpered, her face pressing into the hollow of his neck.

"...I really tried"

Her sadness washed over him. Her pity, her grief. Even with his shields shut as tightly as he was able, he could still feel her. A strengthening string of gold reaching from his mind to connect with hers.

Spock forced that link to the furthest part of his mind. His pace quickening as the wide doors of the canteen bloomed into view.

His sudden appearance from within the smoke caused a small moment of panic among the several star fleet personnel filling the doorway. Many of them stepped backwards in alarm, some calling out or hurrying away to find medical assistance.

The dark haired trainee who had assisted Gaila and the other male cadet stepped forwards. A small circular scanner held in his hand. This scanner moved along Uhura's body quickly, bleeping and flashing slowly as it brushed over her skin.

"Nothing broken. But her lungs seem in pretty bad shape. Pass her over to one of the lads down the hall. Nice heroics Commander" The man said wryly. His eyebrow raising as he took a step backwards, his attention already focused upon the medical bag attached to his hip. Uhura's fingers curled around the shoulder of his uniform, wrapping around the fabric tightly.

Spock titled his head to look at what was visible of her face. Her eyes were tightly shut, breathing heavy and labored. Handing her over to the nearest medical officer would be the quickest way to ensuring her recovery. However, given the stiffening of her body when the suggestion had been made, it was clear she wished to remain with him.

It would not be an inconvenience for him to take her to the medical wing himself. Yet her refusal was illogical. He was not trained within the medical profession, his presence would not quicken her recovery. His presence would offer her emotional support...

When they passed the row of medical staff lined along the walls, Spock did not stop. His grip on her frame tightened slightly as they turned to avoid the bodies of those rushing past them. His left arm raising to pull her torso more firmly against his chest - making sure she was not jarred or accidentally hit as they made their way down the long corridor.

"Spock" Uhura's voice was quiet against his neck. He inclined his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

Her hand reached upward, fingertips gliding across his skin until she cupped the side of his face. Startled, Spock slowed to a stop, head turned and eyebrows raised. He felt a surge of uncertainty and hesitation from the woman in his arms, before she pulled herself upright and placed a soft yet firm kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you"

* * *

AN: Fluffiness! Oh god, get it off! Get it off! Its clinging to me...get back you feels inducing pile of spyota-ness! Ugh...Where on earth had that come from? I wanted drama, terror, desperateness!

As usual my hands refuse to listen, and I shower you all in glitter. X(

I keep forgetting previous chapters...the interaction that Spock and Uhura have already had. I hope im managing to keep up with the flow of their relationship – although I do think this chapter has given that relationship a purposeful kick up the butt, don't you agree?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hello again my little minions. :D A quick request, if you're going to leave me questions in a review, PLEASE sign into your account so I can reply. That, or ask me on my tumblr page ( tsubakii21 . tumblr . com)

I love replying to you all, but I cant do that if you leave an anonymous review :S

If I tried to answer you all in an authors note, Id take up 3 pages. O.o This is the last and only time i'm going to do this. Please don't think I'm being evil, I'm just trying to keep the story flowing without to many random breaks. :D

**TiGeRzYi: **Uhura's mother would think the President of the United Federations is an illiterate half-wit if he was completing against her daughter. She's just that kind of mum :D And your right, if Bado had applied for a position in computing, he would have been accepted without a doubt. But he didnt, he applied for xenolinguistics – a subject he obviously considered himself to be better in. Who knows what's going on inside that man's mind? He's not exactly stable is he? :P

As for how Im portraying Uhura...well, the poor thing is stressed. Think about it. Say you were in university, and one of your classmates was stealing your work, editing it to make you seem like an idiot. You would be angry, yes – but you would also be paranoid and scared. That constant fear of somebody watching you, knowing every move you are making. Add that onto everything else Uhura has been through...is it really surprising she's doubting herself and waiting for rescue?

She is trying. You will see a slight change in her in this chapter, she's going to face this head on. As for Spock rescuing her...well think of that as a little treat for you hardcore Spyota fans. ;3

As always, A HUGE thank you to the hyper ball of awesomeness that is genber0398. My fantabulous and awesome BETA tester. She's amazing, seriously. Just sits there and lets me throw chapters at her. xD

* * *

**Medical Wing, Room 3a, 4 hours later.**

Only two beds occupied room hospital room 3a.

It was not often used, as such the sensor cluster monitors adorning the wall behind the biobeds were outdated. They still served their purpose however, the screens alight with the rhythmic heartbeats of the room's occupants.

Two women lay quietly on those beds. They were awake, their eyes staring vacantly at the bright artificial lights that adorned the white ceiling. The door to their room was open, yet they were separated from curious eyes by a thin screen.

Outside the room, the medical wing was alive with noise. Over 75% of the cadets that had been inside the canteen were suffering from smoke inhalation. Thankfully, only 15% of those had exhibited any ill effects from the smoke. Whilst a small amount of toxins had been present in the air when the emergency crews had scanned the eatery, it was not fatal. Those poisoned would need only a small shot of a mild vaccine to fully recover.

Lying on her side with her back turned towards her roommate, Uhura lifted her hand to rub her eyes firmly. Due to the continued exposure to the smoke, she had burst nearly all the capillaries in her left eye. Now, the once white orb was stained red. Ruptured veins snaking in wild ribbons towards her retina.

It very much hurt.

She had been warned by the Doctor in charge of the medical wing to not rub her eyes at all. Shortly after being carried into the already bustling infirmary, an over zealous trainee had all but shoved a retinal scanner directly into her eyes. The device almost blinding her as a harsh flash of red light abused the sensitive organ. The trainee had then sprayed a healing agent directly into the left eye, at very close proximity.

Uhura recalled gasping in surprise and annoyance, her hand whipping out to bat the trainee away from her, before rising to cover the abused orb with her hand.

Spock had not looked at her since she had kissed him. Even though he held her in his arms, had stopped his determined march to the medical bay when her lungs screamed in protest at the sudden increase of fresh air – sending her into a painful couching fit. He had placed his hand on her back soothingly, told her to take deep breaths. He had not moved until her breathing settled, simply stood with her in his arms in the middle of campus grounds.

And all the while, he had not looked at her.

Then, she had been too exhausted to care. She had shamelessly clung to him, her face leaning against his chest over where his heart should be. She knew that Vulcan physiology was different than humans. His heart was above his liver, she had been able to feel the organ beating ever so slightly against her thigh.

When they had arrived in the medical wing (and she had been helpfully assaulted by the eager trainee) he had halted one of the nurses hurrying past them and asked for a bed to put her in. The nurse had absently waved her hand towards her current room and had quickly left.

Uhura had not noticed Galia lying in the second biobed, the green screen had obstructed that part of the room from her view. Spock had laid her carefully on the vacant bed, his hands warm as he rested her back against the mattress. Without saying a word, he had placed circular sensors upon each of her wrists (and one behind her left ear) and had stood – staring at the monitors above her bed, waiting for her vitals to register.

When they did, he stood watching those fluctuating lines and repetitive beeps for a long while. His arms held behind his back and posture straight, face as impassive as always. Uhura had watched him carefully from the corner of her eye. Her lungs had still burnt painfully. She felt weak, deflated.

If she had been able to scrape together her sense of humor, she would have laughed. This was the second time Spock had saved her life this year. Both times she had been left as dizzy and breathless as a schoolgirl with her first crush.

She had always tried to maintain the highest level of professionalism. Whether it be her appearance or her approach to her education, she made sure she was presentable.

And yet, here she was. Once more lying in a hospital bed, with a stoic Vulcan standing by her side. A Vulcan that was also her commanding officer. Whom she had acted highly inappropriately with and kissed when in full sight of other Star Fleet personnel.

She didn't know why she had done that. She had just been so thankful to be alive she had acted without thinking. She respected Spock. Trusted him. She felt closer to him than she did to her other lecturers. This she had decided was because of the circumstances in which they had met. Human's tended to become attached to those who save their lives...yet the urge to kiss him had startled her.

So she had done it. Acted upon impulse. She had been so tired and relieved at that moment that she hadn't cared how inappropriate her actions were.

Her mind was in too much of a state to really think about it. Kissing him had been a foolish and possible career damaging move.

But right now...she couldn't find the energy to care.

Once Spock had determined that her health was acceptable, he had bid her farewell and left the room with an order to gain plenty of bed rest.

That had been nearly three hours ago.

Since then, Uhura had been forced to change into a loose blue flannel gown by the overly helpful trainee, the screen pulled around her bed to offer privacy. The doctor had blessed both her and Galia with his presence, injecting them both with a hypospray to regulate the amount of oxygen in their bodies. Due to the amount of time she had spent inside the canteen, Uhura was the only cadet in the academy who had inhaled a potentially fatal amount of poison from the smoke. She required three full doses of the vaccine, each administered to her jugular. This resulted in a large bruise forming, which was incredibly tender.

Sighing, Uhura rolled herself onto her back, one arm falling across her eyes.

She shouldn't be here.

Since she had sent of her application to the academy, she had been hit by a car, nearly plummeted to her death, pissed somebody off to the extent they were trying to sabotage her name, broken Star Fleet property, risked the lives of hundreds of cadets, and was directly responsible for the death of a classmate.

Her heart pulled painfully, and she felt her eyes beginning to tear – her throat constricting as she tried to hold them back. That was the worst part of all this.

That nameless student who had laid on her lap and died. She didn't want to think about him...about his parents, his family. The life he could have lived. It was her fault...all her fault.

Death played a dominant role in the federation. Cadets were trained how to kill, to defend themselves. Violence was the very last resort...if negotiations and trading attempts failed during a crisis, it was only then that attacking with harmful intent was authorized.

But, it was a criminal offence to use that on one of your own. Your crew, your classmates.

It had been an honest accident. Yet Uhura had every intention of turning herself in to campus security. As soon as she was well enough, she would ask to be transferred to the academy's holding cells.

This was a mistake she was not going to walk away from.

Even though she tried, Uhura could not silence the sob that emerged from her lips. She moved her arm to place her hand firmly over her mouth, rolling onto her side once more. She heard Gaila's head turn towards her.

"Ny?" She rasped. Uhura said nothing. Curling her body into a ball as her sobs shook her frame. There was the sound of blankets being thrown off a body, and soft feet padded across the short distance between the two beds.

Gaila's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Ny? Are you okay?" She whispered. Uhura buried her face deeper into the pillow, trying desperately to hide her tears. Above her, Gaila sighed and Uhura's bed dipped slightly as the other woman sat down. A green hand brushed absently along her hair.

"It wasn't your fault Ny. It really wasn't" Gaila said softly. Uhura hiccupped slightly and lifted her head.

"Someone died Galia" Uhura said, her voice strained.

"I know. But that wasn't your fault. He tripped over something and broke his neck. It was just a horrible accident"

Uhura turned slightly so she could see Galia's face. Her friend looked as exhausted as she felt.

"How do you know that?" Uhura asked.

"I overheard one of the doctors earlier. He said that cadet had brittle bones of something. I'm not sure..."

"He wouldn't have fallen if I hadn't broken that damn machine. I should have just ran to get help...activated the fire alarm...done _something. _But I just stood there like an idiot" Uhura said, her sentence deepening into a growl.

Gaila's weight shifted slightly, before a long finger pressed painfully against the bruise on her neck.

"Ow! Why did you-?" Uhura gasped, turning until she lay almost on her back. Gaila's expression stunned her into silence.

"That _was not _your fault! I'm a computer programmer Nyota, I know when a machine has been tampered with" Gaila snapped. Uhura blinked in confusion. Tampered with? Did she mean that someone had already broken the replicator before she used it?

The tightness around her heart lifted slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully. Gaila tilted her head and glared un-deservingly at Uhura's blanket.

"I mean I was watching. Even from where I was sitting I could see the circuit switching. As soon as you pressed the automatic reset, somebody else – or something else - was controlling it. So if you dare say 'its my fault' in that self pitying voice, I'm jabbing you in the neck again" Galia warned, her index finger held out threateningly.

Uhura pushed herself into a seated position, eyeing the finger warily.

"How can you be sure it wasn't me?" She asked. Gaila sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want me to launch into a detailed explanation about replicator malfunctions?" Galia whined, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes" Uhura replied firmly. She needed to know.

Gaila let out a groan, but turned to sit more comfortably on Uhura's bed.

"Okay...have you even seen a replicator malfunction before?" The Orion woman asked. Uhura shook her head.

"Well, when something goes wrong with its internal programming, it doesn't automatically try to reset. If it were simply broken, it would have tried to replicate your drink. Probably pop out a freaky looking cup with holes in it. Only then will it advertise there is an error. _Nothing happened_ when you made your order. It didn't even try to, do you understand?" Gaila asked. Uhura nodded slowly.

"Sort of..."

"By the time I realized something was wrong, you had already pressed your thumb against the rest button. I can't explain how...but I think somehow, someone programmed it to recognize you. It was working fine for everybody else. What if what happened was _deliberate_ Ny. So if you want to start pointing fingers at who's responsible, start with me. I knew something was wrong and I didn't say anything" Gaila said firmly. Uhura looked up at her with wide eyes.

Was it possible that she was not responsible? Uhura frowned, thinking deeply. A surge of anger washed through her, her fist clenching against her bedding. She was still going to own up for breaking the replicator - regardless of the events that followed, she had still broken Star Fleet property.

She felt like slapping herself. Repeatedly. Was she really that naïve to think that her problems would go away if she turned herself in to the authorities? _Somebody_ had tried to kill her. Her own refusal to try and find the culprit had resulted in the death of a fellow classmate.

She was stronger than this...her mind was the greatest weapon she had. But what has she done to protect herself? Nothing. Simply turned her head and pretended that her problems didn't exist. She had curled into a ball and expected someone to save her. Yes...she had been too physically drained to really do anything, but she could have crawled out of the canteen. Tried to find a power extinguisher. Done_ anything_ but cry in self pity!

Gaila was looking at her in concern. Uhura forced herself to release a long calming sigh, her fingers loosening from their tight grasp around the sheets. Her eyes closing for a short moment, before slowly opening.

"Uh...feeling better?" Gaila asked carefully. Uhura gave the smallest of smiles, before raising her arms up to pull the other woman into a tight hug. Gaila let out a squeak in surprise.

"Sorry Lia. I haven't been the most positive of people lately have I?" Uhura smiled. Gaila's arms slid around her back, strengthening the embrace.

"You've been a nightmare" The woman replied tonelessly. Uhura laughed lightly, pulling herself out of the hug.

"Sorry...I'm going to sort this out. I promise" Gaila pulled a face and raise one hand to brush her hair over her shoulder. She paused, and lifted a large clump of the red curls, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"You can pay me back by cutting my hair for me. Singed is not a good look you know"

Uhura smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Gaila. I really mean that" She said. Gaila gave her a brilliant smile.

"What are best friends for? But you know...if anything happens with this, I mean an investigation being launched, I'll stand up for you. I'll throw so much computer nonsense at them, they'll be talking in binary for weeks" Gaila giggled, wiggling her eyebrows dramatically. Uhura shook her head in amusement.

"It may just come to that. I'm going to turn myself in as soon as they discharge me" Uhura said firmly. Gaila blinked.

"Turn yourself in? But you haven't done anything wrong!" She gasped.

"I broke Star Fleet property"

"No, you touched Star Fleet property and it exploded because some weirdo rigged it. Can't be blamed for that" Gaila insisted.

"It's the same thing. But I'm going to report everything that has been happening too. My work being plagiarized, everything that happened in Kenya with Bado. I shouldn't have kept it to myself for so long, particularly as I was doing nothing about it..." Uhura sighed. Gaila let out a puff of annoyance, lifting herself up so she could fold her leg beneath her body and sit more comfortably.

"What else could you have done? When you found out about someone modifying your work – you nearly worked yourself into a coma running across campus with your PADD. You solved that problem. As for Mr. Creepy, well no one could have predicted that. I know you mentioned before that you didn't think it was him, but there's no one else to blame. The guy has a screw loose Ny. Plain and simple"

"Anyone I know?" A voice asked from the doorway. The two women turned as one, Gaila smiling brightly as an older dark haired man stepped into view.

"Len!" The Orion woman stood up, hopping slightly one foot. The doctor, Len, grinned. Uhura knew him. He was always one step behind Kirk, his right hand man so to speak.

"Sit" He ordered, gesturing towards Galia's empty bed. The woman happily complied, flopping down onto the mattress. As he crossed the room, McCoy glanced at Uhura.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. Uhura smiled weakly and nodded.

"I am now" She replied. McCoy grunted in response, before stopping next to Gaila and running a medical scanner slowly over her sitting form.

"Your vitals have improved. If you're lucky, you'll be out of here by tonight" He said. Gaila smiled happily, her legs moving lazily as they dangled off the side of the bed.

"What about Uhura?" She asked. McCoy glanced over his shoulder towards the other woman.

"She'll have to stay over night. Doctor Piri's orders" Uhura said nothing at this, as it was expected.

"Can I stay too? Or do you need the bed for someone else?" Gaila asked. McCoy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You _want_ to stay in hospital?" He scoffed.

"I want to stay with Uhura" Gaila replied. McCoy hummed and shrugged his shoulders, before crossing the room and repeating his examination on the other woman.

"Can't imagine why, but...do what you want. Everyone is a little busy to really notice" He said, frowning slightly at the tricorder in his hand.

"You need another shot. There's still too much carbon monoxide in your blood...unfortunately that means another hypospray in the neck" McCoy sighed, looking only slightly apologetic. Uhura pulled a face but titled her head nonetheless, flinching when the cold device pressed firmly against bruised skin.

* * *

Spock felt conflicted.

His face felt warm, strange. The parts of his skin where her lips had touched had the most peculiar of sensations. A sort of static pressure that refused to diminish even when he moved his own fingers over the effected area.

His heart rate had increased to twenty five percent its normal rhythm, pushing against the bottom of his ribcage insistently.

It was the first time in his life Spock could honestly state he had been truly shocked. He had been unsure how to respond. Taking Uhura to the infirmary as quickly as possible seemed to be the most logical choice. Her physical health was still an issue.

Once he had been satisfied Uhura was in no immediate danger, he had left. Pushing her and her inappropriate act momentarily from his mind. For now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

He had returned to the canteen, intending to offer his assistance with retrieving the deceased cadet. By the time he had arrived however, the male had already been removed and taken to the seldom used campus mortuary. Two medical officials had competed a basic autopsy. From what Spock could decipher between transmitter communications, the male cadet had sustained a fatal neck injury – which had resulted in an immediate death.

It had simply been an unfortunate accident.

There would be a detailed investigation launched as soon as all Star Fleet personnel had been declared safe and out of danger. It seemed likely that Cadet Uhura would not be held accountable for the man's death.

He could not be certain if she would be cleared of all charges however. This was his primary objective for returning to the canteen.

He needed to investigate the replicator, or what was left it. From Cadet Galia's jumbled comments earlier that day, it was probable that the incident in the canteen had been premeditated. If this were the case, Spock would take over the investigation himself. Star Fleet security had been breached. As the individual who had designed and updated all of the campus security protocols and necessary firewalls – he too would be required to face a tribunal.

Spock was unsure as to why he felt so adamant about clearing Uhura's name. He had simply deducted from the small amount of information he had regarding the replicator incident, that her actions were not the direct source of the explosion. If he were to use Commander Pike's vocabulary, he would perhaps call it a 'gut instinct'. Which was implausible...His organs did not have intuitive abilities.

Frowning slightly, Spock momentarily slowed his pace to allow two men dressed in the pale grey uniforms of the maintenance crew to pass him.

The hallway that adjured from the canteen had been cleared of all unnecessary personnel. All traces of the smoke had been removed by the emergency ventilators. Now, the canteen was left in a rather forlorn state. Overturned tables and chairs littered the floor. Many distorted and melted into misshaped puddles of plastic from the heat.

When Spock stepped into the room, he noted that the replicator had not yet been removed from the wall. Or rather, the outer casing had not. The inner shell was lying nearly six feet away, barely recognizable.

"Ah! Commander Spock!" A deep voice from behind him caught his attention. Turning, Spock observed three men crouched next to an unidentifiable pile of plastic. One was a security official, this deduced from his regulation uniform. The other two were the same two maintenance crewmembers that had passed him in the hallway.

"Gentlemen" Spock greeted politely, crossing the short distance to stand next to the three men.

"I was just about to send for you sir" The security officer said.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The man nodded, and pointed towards the strange plastic pile by his feet.

"I was wondering if you could identify this sir. I have an idea but..." The man's sentence trailed off into a concerned expression. Spock's eyebrow twitched up in curiosity, before he lowered himself into a crouch.

He knew instantly what the object before him was, yet it took him three seconds to register the word within his mind. It was not that he could not formulate the correct descriptive name for the object, he could think of several. It was just the last thing he would have expected to see upon Star Fleet grounds.

What lay melted into the ground in front of him, were the remains of an explosive. A bomb.

The primary compound used to initiate the blast had been vaporized, but much of its outer casing was still intact. The device was primitive, bound together with tape around a small computerized device. Spock calculated that the explosive used was Composition C, or as it was know in the common tongue – C4. This type of explosive had not been used since the late twenty third century. Yet it was still available for purchase given its simplicity to make. The three men were waiting expectantly for his analysis.

"This is an explosive" He stated easily. He heard the varied intakes of breath and in one case – a rather colorful curse, but his mind was already thinking carefully.

The presence of the explosive proved beyond a doubt that Uhura was not responsible for the damage inside the canteen. It did bring forth somewhat disturbing concerns however. Someone had tried to kill Nyota Uhura. Disrupting her academic record was one thing, attempting to take her life was another.

Spock stood up slowly, a frown firmly cemented on his face. He needed to contact Commander Pike immediately. There was only one person who would have a vendetta against Uhura. The plastic packaging at his feet acted as a giant beacon towards the culprit.

Bado was in San Fransico, of this Spock had no doubt.

* * *

(AN: Another 'not much happening chapter' Just trying to pull the story together :P)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Edited by the fantastic _genber0398_. Send her some virtual love. Go, send! Oh, and if anyone can pick up the hidden meaning behind Uhura's description of her 'chess pieces', i'll dedicate the next chapter to you ;)

* * *

"Is there anything you would like to add in your defense Miss Uhura?"

The hall was quiet. Several rows of vacated chairs stretched high above where she stood. The blue fabric covered seats seeming to stare down at her accusingly, even though as she stood with her back held straight and her jaw jutted rebelliously – she had done nothing wrong.

This inquiry had been announced barely an hour before. She had been on her way to her next lecture when the Academy Director's head assistant had called her to the side, casually informed her that she was to attend a meeting regarding her 'recent misconduct towards Star Fleet property' and she had to report to the main hall within the hour.

Uhura had been livid.

True to her word, the day after she had been released from the infirmary, she had organized a meeting with the head of security. In his office, she had detailed every movement she had made that day in the canteen. She had also apologized for her actions, and had stated quite firmly that she would accept any punishment given.

So it had been somewhat of a surprise that the head of security had brushed her apology aside and informed her that she had not been at fault. He did not give her any more information, and had simply sent her from his office with the confusing comment that '_she was lucky she had someone so high up on her side_'

That comment had left her feeling bewildered for the rest of the day. Gaila had eased her mind a little, stating that it was possible that either Commander Pike or Commander Spock had filed a report on Bado. As her friend has so elegantly put it, having a deranged stalker gave her a 'get out of trouble' card.

Uhura recalled smiling weakly, but it had not eased her worries. Admittedly, having being almost thrown out of the head of security's office had made her feel somewhat better – she knew that she would not be charged or punished for breaking the replicator.

Yet the small issue of Bado trying to kill her was still at the front of her mind. It had been almost four days since the canteen incident. Due to lack of available time given that the end of semester exams were approaching, Uhura had started submitting her work internally once more. Each time her written documents were whisked away into the server, she had to remind herself to breathe.

Since being discharged, her attitude towards to entire situation had changed. With every viral document she send, a hard copy was also submitted to the respective tutor. A primitive method perhaps, and one that would seem a waste of time to many – but Uhura was taking no chances.

Bado was not going to scare her any more.

Now that she knew it was him, Uhura found herself becoming defiant. She had an enemy yes, but it was also one she knew. She knew his weakness just as he knew hers. She had spent enough time with him during her college years to begin to estimate his next move.

It was like playing a game of chess. He had moved his pawn, and she had removed his piece with a knight. He had tried removing her queen, and she had counter attacked with her king. It was simply a matter of out maneuvering him.

She could not understand why, but now that she knew that her 'stalker' was not one of her classmates, she felt herself becoming more confident. She was no longer afraid to leave her apartment at night, she had even re-kindled her tradition of locking herself in the library on Monday evenings – something that she had stopped doing half way through the term.

How did that old saying go? '_It is better the devil you know'_. It was almost sarcastically fitting...

Her mood and mental state had improved considerably over the last four days.

As such, when the Academy Directors PA had informed she was to face a tribunal in that sickly sweet voice of hers – Uhura could have thrown her bag through the nearest window in anger.

Instead, she had power-walked her way back to her room. Once there, she had written a quick message to Commander Pascal (her Visual and Audio Transmission tutor) explaining why she would be late to his lecture.

With that sent, Uhura had changed into the most professional uniform she had. It was a shade darker than the standard red, the jacket high collared and cut to fit her frame more falteringly. She was not wearing it for the aesthetic appeal, she was wearing it because it was an article of clothing that had been specifically designed for such situations.

Each member of Star Fleet was required to have a dress uniform. Something that was to be obligatory worn during tribunals and award ceremonies.

She had also put on a fresh pair of stockings. The material an opaque black instead of the semi-transparent set she usually wore. The denser garment reflected her mood.

Suitable attired, she had brushed her hair, retied it into her standard ponytail and removed her earrings.

There were still over thirty minutes remaining until the trial was scheduled to begin. Her mental state seemed to be becoming more aggressive as each minute passed. Had she not had enough to deal with? She had been assured that she would not have to face a tribunal. The Head of Campus Security himself had confirmed this.

So why was she required to stand before the board of directors now?

In the end, Uhura had chosen to wait outside the main hall until the proceedings began. She had still been forced to wait an extra fifteen minutes, the sweet voiced personal assistant informing her of this after Uhura had almost knocked on the locked doors to signal her arrival.

When those same doors had opened, Uhura had been ready to stand before those eight officials and give them a very descriptive piece of her mind.

It was only catching sight of Commander Spock standing behind one of the pedestals that stopped her. He looked calm and unperturbed. His expression blank but his posture showing the smallest signs of annoyance.

All of her anger had left her body in a whoosh. When the PA had escorted her to her own stand, Uhura had felt weak and confused. Spock had greeted her politely, which she had responded in kind.

Commander Pike stood near the windows. His arms crossed in a relaxed fashion as he leaned against the wall. He had also called out a friendly greeting, inquiring to her health. Uhura remembered answering him quietly. Pike had given her reassuring a look, a small smile on his face.

_Just relax._

"Miss Uhura?" The voice called out. Uhura blinked, and forced herself to focus. The man towering above her on his elevated table frowned, seemingly annoyed at her lack of response.

"Do you have anything else to add?" He repeated. Uhura squared her shoulders and raised her head to look directly at him. She had to be very careful with what she said.

"I have nothing else to add regarding my involvement in the incident five days ago, Sir" She replied carefully. Admiral Joss raised one eyebrow, glancing down at the PADD he held in his hand.

"I see you spoke directly to Sergeant Hallows the day after you were discharged from the infirmary. His report states that you went to him prepared to accept any punishment necessary for your involvement" Joss stated. Uhura nodded, Joss watching her carefully. He expected her to continue. When she didn't, he let out a soft hum and used his finger to scroll across his PADD.

"The report also states that Sergeant Hallows cleared you of all repercussions. Is this true?" He asked. Once more, Uhura nodded. Her fingers winding together firmly behind her back as she forced herself to keep her back straight. Beside her, Spock shifted slightly. He also had a PADD held on one hand, but his attention was focused upon the interaction between herself and Admiral Joss.

"Sergeant Hallows informed me that my actions that day were not the source of the replicators malfunction, and the resulting explosion" Uhura said carefully.

"And do you believe that?" Joss asked. Uhura frowned.

"If that were my personal opinion Sir, I would not have turned myself into to campus security" She said tonelessly.

"A valid point. However, do you still consider yourself responsible?" Joss asked. Uhura let out a deep breath.

"No sir, I do not"

Joss narrowed his eyes at her, before placing his PADD carefully beside him and raising his hands until his chin rested upon his joined fingers.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"The day I visited Sergeant Hallows, I also booked an appointment with Arthur Kasscon, the head of the maintenance department. I gave him a detailed explanation of everything I did when I used the replicator. He informed me that even though hitting the appliance had been foolish, it would not cause anything more than the replicator to shut down. The resulting explosion was not something that I could have initiated" Uhura replied.

From his position against the wall, Pike gave a small laugh.

"Which is a good thing. If a replicator exploded every time somebody happened to brush against it, half of the academy would be missing" He joked, sending Uhura an assuring wink as he did so. Behind his table, Joss sighed and leaned forwards slightly to glare at the Commander.

"Commander Pike, you are only here because you also submitted a report regarding the incidents of five days ago - even though you were not even in San Francisco at that time. Your presence here is not necessary" He said, his voice tinted with irritation. Pike shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Unnecessary but valid" He replied cheerfully. Uhura could not help the small smile that spread across her lips. She knew that if this were an official tribunal, Pike would not have dared speak out. However, there was only one member of the board sitting opposite her. It was not completely official, yet any decisions made would mar her academic record at the very least.

However, Pike's presence was a great comfort. Spock had yet to speak, but Uhura felt confident he stood by her side. He had not once looked at her since she had walked through the doors, something that did not concern her too much.

If the tribunal ended without any serious repercussions, she would apologize for her actions the day he had carried her to the medical wing. Spock was not the type of individual that would think too much into such a brazen act. Or rather, he would not let it affect his behavior towards her. Hopefully.

"Cadet Uhura. The members of the board have discussed your involvement in great detail. Given the discoveries made during the following investigation, we have agreed that your deliberate vandalism towards Star Fleet property was not the cause of the explosion – whilst it was very much out of character for you to do such a thing" Joss scolded. At this, Uhura let out a near inaudible sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing.

"I understand Admiral. And I will apologize for my actions once more. I have been under a great deal of stress lately...but I should not have let my personal issues effect my behavior" Uhura agreed. Joss nodded, accepting her apology wordlessly. He then leaned backwards in his chair, his eyes thoughtful as he observed her.

"There is another issue I wish to discuss with you. The real reason this meeting was called. I have read both of the reports given by Commander Spock and Commander Pike regarding the incident, which occurred in Kenya. You were nearly killed by another prospective candidate. A mister-" Joss paused to glance at the information on his PADD "-Kuvuli Bado. You believe that Mr Bado has followed you to San Francisco?" He asked. Uhura blinked, her eyes widening.

"That is my assumption now, yes..." She replied slowly. Joss observed her for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

"Previous to this meeting, myself and the other members of the board discussed your case in great detail. We each agreed that in such a circumstance, the most reasonable thing to do would be to put you under temporary academic suspension, as your presence at the academy resulted in the unfortunate death of another student. Your being upon Star Fleet grounds is a serious risk to the remaining students residing here" Joss said. Uhura felt her heart drop to the bottom of her ribs, her eyes widening in shock.

"Bu-" Joss held up his hand, instantly silencing her. Uhura clamped her mouth shut.

"...However, after discussing this with Commander Pike and Commander Spock, we have decided that your suspension would not be beneficial to Star Fleet. Your academic records state that you are an exceptional student. Your grades are at the highest level given by the academy. Commander Spock himself has stated that your understanding of foreign dialects is unparalleled. Whilst Mr Bado's insistent pursuance of you is a very worrying, new security measures will be taken to ensure your safety" Joss stated. Uhura swallowed heavily, her eyes wide as her mind struggled to catch up. From the corner of her eye, Spock moved. He took a small step backwards, placing his PADD inside the ever present small duffel that hung from his left shoulder.

"Cadet Uhura. Are you listening?" Joss called out. Uhura gave a small jump and blinked guilty.

"Of course sir. Forgive me. I am just feeling relieved" Uhura said softly. Joss nodded, and flattened his palms firmly against the table as he prepared to push himself to his feet.

"From today on Cadet, you will not leave your quarters after 2000. If you are going off campus for whatever reason, you will be escorted by a member of security. I have examined your time table, and I noticed you spend a lot of your time in the long range communications laboratory. As that specific building is set on the edge of campus, you will need to be supervised" Joss said. He turned his head slightly, glancing towards Spock. Uhura followed his gaze.

"Commander Spock, as the tutor in charge of the communications lab, is there anyone you can recommend to supervise the cadet whilst she is there?" He asked. Spock was silent for a short moment.

"If Cadet Uhura reschedules her allocated time inside the laboratory to Wednesday evenings, it would coincide with the Sonic Anomalies lecture I give to second year students. Should she wish to remain after the lecture's end, I will be available to escort her back to her dormitory" Spock said politely. Joss nodded and turned to Uhura.

"Is this OK with you Cadet?" He asked. Uhura nodded her head quickly.

"Yes sir"

"Well then, there is nothing more to say. Meeting adjourned"

With that last comment, The Admiral stood, his chair rolling across the floor behind him. He moved around the table, walking down the four stairs that lowered onto their level. Pike straightened himself, stretching his shoulders as he stood. Smiling, he crossed the short distance to Uhura's pedestal and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when her breath rushed from her lungs as a loud relieved whoosh.

Beside them, Spock closed his bag and moved to stand next to them, his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded politely towards her.

"Well...that was eventful" Pike said lightly, glancing between the two of them. Uhura sighed, her shoulders slumping forwards as her hands flopped to her sides. Her eyes closed tiredly. She was quiet for a moment, organizing her thoughts carefully.

She had nearly lost her place in Star Fleet. If Spock and Pike had not been present, she was sure she would have been packing her bags by now. A wave of gratefulness and genuine affection for the two men surged through her. She did not know what she had done to deserve their trust and comradeship, but she felt like leaping over the barrier between them and hugging them both. She would not so such a thing of course. Pike would most likely respond, but she did not want to do anything that would make Spock feel uncomfortable.

Sighing quietly, Uhura opened her eyes slowly and raised her head to smile at the two men.

"Thank You Commanders" She said. Pike smiled and shrugged.

"It was my pleasure Cadet" He replied.

Spock simply nodded in response, his head inclined towards her.

"Were they really going to suspend me?" Uhura asked, her face showing her concern. Pike sighed, and turned to glare in the direction Admiral Joss had left in.

"They were. God knows why. Admiral Joss hasn't been in a fight since his balls dropped. Man has no idea how to face situations like these" Pike growled. Uhura blinked and gave a small laugh at the Commander's tone. Spock turned to look at him.

"Commander, it is not respectful to talk about your commanding officers in such a manner" He said tonelessly. Pike cut him a glare and sighed.

"Some situations call for friendly insults Spock" He growled. He then tilted his head to give Uhura a teasing smile.

"Do you have any classes to attend?" He asked. Uhura nodded.

"I am supposed to be with Commander Pascal. But his lecture ends in ten minutes, by the time I changed back into my standard uniform and made my way back to his class it will be too late" She said with a sigh. Pike nodded in understanding.

"Are you now finished for the day then?" Uhura nodded again. Pike smiled.

"Then would you care to join me for a drink? I for one could use a nice brandy" He asked. Uhura smiled and nodded slowly, bending to lift her bag from where she had placed it on the ground. She then stood and looked at Pike thoughtfully.

"Would that not mean going somewhere off campus?"

Pike nodded.

"There's a small pub right outside the campus grounds. Don't worry, I promise not to leave your side" Pike said, laughing slightly and giving her a quick wink. Uhura smiled and looped her hand through Pike's offered elbow. Uhura glanced over her shoulder towards Spock.

"Are you going to join us Commander?" She asked politely. Pike also turned to observe the other man.

"How about it Spock? I'll see if they serve Chibuku" Pike said innocently, his eyebrows rising. If Vulcan's could glare, the expression on Spock's face would have been a very appropriate demonstration. Uhura blinked and looked between the two men.

When had Spock drunk Chibuku? The mention of one of her native home's beverages filled her with a very deep feeling of homesickness. She frowned and brushed it aside.

"I shall join you and Cadet Uhura for a beverage, Commander" Spock replied tonelessly. Pike gave a small laugh and placed his hand over Uhura's.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

The bar Pike had in mind was indeed very close to the academy grounds. It was situated barely within a five minute walk from the arching gates. Uhura presumed the establishment was popular with the star fleet students, or rather that was the intended intention)

The Smoky Bear was a very small business. Its décor was aimed towards older males, and based upon (in Uhura's opinion) the style of the 1980's.

A large snooker table filled her view as they stepped through the front door, Spock holding it open for her politely. On either side of the snooker table, small four person booths adorned the walls. Each segment separated by a large mahogany divider. The padding covering the seats was old. Colored a deep green that felt rough against the back of her thighs as she sat down. Spock seated himself opposite her, whilst Pike ordered their drinks at the bar.

Placing her bag on the seat beside her, Uhura lifted herself slightly so she could flatten the hem of her skirt. Comfortably seated, she rested her elbows on the table and smiled towards the man opposite her.

"When did you drink Chibuku?" She asked with a small laugh. Spock leaned backwards in his seat.

"I sampled the beverage in Kitui, the day I conducted your interview" He replied. Uhura smiled and tilted her head.

"Did you like it?" She asked. Spock nodded slowly.

"I found the taste pleasing. Does this surprise you?" Spock asked when Uhura's eyebrows lifted.

"A little. I've always found the texture a little off putting. It reminds me somewhat of cement" Uhura said, her nose scrunching up in distaste. Spock found her description unusual. Had she previously ingested cement? This was the only plausible explanation for her being able to make such a comparison. It was also a highly jeopardous thing to do. He stated as much, his tone slightly reprimanding. He was confused when Uhura burst into a peel of laughter.

"Have I said something amusing Cadet?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Uhura covered her mouth with her hand and controlled her laughter.

"No Commander. It was simply the manner in which you said it. I have never ingested liquid cement. Nor do I ever intend to. I was simply making a comparison to the texture of the drink" Uhura smiled. Spock considered this for a moment.

"The color and grain of the beverage do have similar qualities" He agreed. Uhura laughed, a wide smile upon her face. Spock felt somewhat pleased to have amused her, even though he had not intended to be humorous. Uhura let out a long sigh and rested her chin upon her hand, turning her head to observe Commander Pike. He seemed to having a deep conversation with the middle aged man behind the bar, his arms leaning against the polished surface as they spoke.

Whilst the Commander was distracted, this was the perfect opportunity to apologize to Spock. She was just a little unsure as to how to go about it.

"..._Commander?_" She started hesitantly. Spock raised his eyebrow at her use of his native tongue.

"_Is there something you wish to discuss Cadet?_" He asked, also switching to Vulcan. Uhura lowered her eyes to stare at her hand.

"_I wanted to apologize for my actions the day you rescued me in the canteen. They were highly inappropriate_" She said quietly. Spock raised his eyebrow. She could have said this in English. Yet he understood her want for privacy.

At her comment, the skin upon his cheek began to heat, as if the sensation of her lips pressing against him was rekindled simply by the memory. Spock frowned, his hand twitching slightly from its place on his knee. He almost raised his fingers to touch that place on his skin, much as he had that day.

That action was most unprecedented.

Uhura sat opposite him expectantly. Her eyes showing her concern and slight embarrassment. He had not expected an apology from her. Whilst her kissing him had been improper, her fragile mental state and emotionally weak perspective forgave her for her actions. It was not uncommon for humans to express their gratitude through physical affection after life threatening situations.

It was his reaction to that incident that was the most concerning.

He would not let her know this of course. Since she had been hospitalized, he had had no contact with her. Had experienced no reaction to her. The gentle burning on his cheek, his skin remembering the firmness and feel of her lips against him was unpredicted. He would mediate upon this once he returned to his quarters.

With his calm expression in place, Spock inclined his head in a gesture of forgiveness.

"_I will accept your apology Cadet. Your actions were inappropriate, yet understandable given the circumstances_" He replied. Uhura's concern did not leave her eyes.

"_So I am forgiven?_" She asked, her frame leaning forwards slightly.

"_You are forgiven_" He replied.

Uhura looked at him for a long moment, before leaning backwards and giving a small self-confirming nod, a smile once more stretching across her face. Spock felt the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement. It pleased him to see that old gesture.

Pike appeared at their table, three drinks balanced upon a thin wooden tray. He sat himself down carefully next to Spock, placing the tray on the table between them.

Removing his own frothing beer, he then placed an identical drink in front of Spock, and handed Uhura a tall thin glass of orange juice. Taking a long sip of his drink, Pike let out a sound of satisfaction.

"So, what were you kids discussing so privately whilst I was gone?" He asked. Uhura felt her cheeks bloom with color. She did not want Commander Pike to know about the kissing incident. He would also find it forgivable, but Uhura had a feeling he would tease her mercilessly about it for the rest of the night. She also knew that Spock would not lie.

"We were discussing my class schedule for next term. I will only have four lectures a week, which is going to give me a lot of free time..." She said quickly. Spock raised an eyebrow and the blatant lie, but said nothing. Pike hummed in thought.

"Which would mean a lot of sitting around in your bedroom doing nothing...considering you're under house arrest" He said, his tone teasing. Uhura blinked, and then frowned. She had only used the topic as a diversion, yet that was a valid point. If Bado was not caught within the Easter break period, her curfew would still be in affect when she returned to the academy. She would be required to stay in her room as much as possible. Her usual place of research had been banned to only one day. What on earth was she supposed to do with herself?

* * *

**AN:** Okay, a really shitty ending, but I just wanted to get this uploaded ASAP. I've been busy with the Battling Guilds contest on Youtube. The deadline for my studio's MEP is coming up and...well...light-speed masking and BETA's flying about everywhere. You probably know how it is.

I may add more to this later one. I just wanted to give you guys an update as you've been brilliant with waiting. Another 'not much happening' chapter. Sorry about that. It does get better, I promise. :D


	14. Chapter 14

The soft rhythmic bleeping of the computer monitor bounced vacantly around the room. A strange tense silence had fallen over the laboratory, the air felt strained...heavy.

Uhura raised herself from her seat slowly, glancing around her with concern. She could not understand the reason for her unease. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Barely even thirty seconds after she had been seated at her console, music playing softly through two headphones placed in her ears. The strangest tickling sensation had run down her spine, forcing a small shudder to rack her body. She had removed her headphones, instantly looking over her shoulder to see if another person had entered the room without her knowing it.

All that greeted her was familiar layout of the long-range communications lab, no living things in sight. So what had startled her?

The campus grounds had become rather quiet these last seven days. The last week of term had always been considered a lackluster event. Well, she had been informed that it became lifeless. As this was her first term at the academy, she had no prior experiences to call upon. But she could understand the sudden decrease in stamina and interest within the cadets. With the promise of a peaceful, work free fourteen day break almost within reach, a sort of dismissive laziness had fallen across campus.

It had taken only the threat of burning Gaila's most expensive underwear to get her roommate out of bed that morning. She had still complained and whined her way out of the door. Uhura's only lecture of the day was empty, with only six students showing up. Her tutor had even turned up dressed in civilian clothing and holding a cup of coffee.

Uhura had been unimpressed.

Regardless of this being the last day before the official start of the Easter break, she had expected at least the illusion of professionalism.

But it was not such a bad thing. For the last three days, she had been given free reign to the communications laboratory. No classes had been booked within the building – which meant she did not have to deal with constant background chatter or having her chair bumped into as people left the room.

Because of this, Uhura had taken to relaxing a little more than she usually would. Her boots were placed neatly beneath her desk, one bare foot folded under her thigh comfortably. Her music player was another luxury she had awarded herself. Since her free time had been allocated to one building, she had taken to completing all her work in the same room. Tonight she was proof reading her final written essay for her Andorian Religion and Rituals exam. The deadline for the exam was at exactly twelve midnight. That gave her another six hours to reread her work and put in any finishing touches.

True to his word, Commander Spock accompanied her each time she used the laboratory. Due to the lack of students on campus, he had offered to escort her even on the days they had not already agreed upon. Such as Friday evenings and Saturday mornings. She had protested of course, as doing such a thing would result in a loss of his own personal time. He had dismissed her protests, assuring her that any work he needed to complete could be finished anywhere on the academy grounds. The location did not matter.

Whilst she used the computer consoles in the student labs, he always stayed in the private office down the hallway. It did not matter how long she stayed, he waited patiently for her to finish. He would then walk her back to her dormitory, bidding her a pleasant evening after making sure the security doors to the student accommodation were securely locked. This had been their routine for the past two weeks.

Even though she was positive Gaila already knew, Uhura secretly looked forwards to any time she spent alone with the Commander. Even if that time was spent was in separate rooms. She felt safe with him. Protected. After all, in the two life threatening situations she had found herself in this year, he had always been the one to save her.

She was not sure what label she could give to her relationship with Spock. She respected him, deeply. He seemed to tolerate her more than his other students. Not favoritism, but something close.

Uhura sighed, shaking her head to control her thoughts. If she was not careful, she was going to develop a crush on the stoic Vulcan. Not that being attracted to the commander was a bad thing...from an aesthetics point of view. He was an extremely handsome man. Even though his hair was styled in a way that many on earth found strange, Uhura felt it suited him. He was not particularly built, yet she knew that beneath that impeccably pressed suit – there were muscles. Muscles that had held her as easily as they would a small child.

Uhura sighed again. Her mother would be pleased. She had chosen a very fine man to become attracted to. But even if she were willing to sit down and really think about it, she was not going to act upon these new feelings, no matter how unsure she was of them. She was a Cadet, and he her commanding officer. It really was as simple as that. She would rather hand in her resignation to Star Fleet than do something that could result in her expulsion anyway.

Pushing her chair backwards, Uhura narrowed her eyes to look carefully at the room around her. She took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to smell anything out of the ordinary. It smelt as it always did. Clean and slightly of lemons.

Frowning, Uhura turned and bent, picking up her boots. She hopped on separate feet as she pulled them on, tugging her skirt down when she was once again balanced.

She was out of the door and walking briskly towards Spock's office before she could even tell herself she was being foolish. She had made a promise to both herself and Commander Pike that she would instantly report anything that made her feel uneasy. Even if that feeling of uneasiness was simply a stomach bug.

She raised her hand to the glass door, knocking twice. Behind his desk, Spock looked up from his computer. He pressed a button on his table, and the doors slid open.

"Are you ready to leave Cadet?" He asked politely. Uhura shook her head.

"Not yet sir. I was just wondering if you would accompany me back to the laboratory" Uhura said. Spock frowned, his eyebrows raised in what could be concern. He pushed himself to his feet, pulling down his shirt as he did so. Uhura fought a small smile at the motion. He seemed to do that a lot. His uniform did not fit his built very well. The arms pulled too tightly against his shoulders, the material stretching. The hemming of the shirt was also a little too high, each time he sat down it would ride up.

"Is there something wrong Cadet?" Spock asked, rounding the table to stand by her side. Uhura pursed her lips slightly and tilted her head.

"I...don't really know. You told me to come to you if I ever felt something was wrong. I'm probably over reacting but..." Uhura trailed off. Spock frowned and glanced over the top her head in the direction of the laboratory.

"But there is something in the communications laboratory that is concerning you" Spock finished. Uhura nodded slowly.

"I think so. There is nothing there though. I just felt as though I was being watched" Uhura said quietly, then blinked. That was it. The strange feeling that had crawled down her back. Someone had been watching her. She could not suppress the shiver that ran through her. Nor the echoes of fear. Surely Bado would not be stupid enough to actually trespass onto the academy grounds?

A part of her had hoped he had given up on her after his last attempt to kill her had failed. An idiotic hope, but one she had clung onto. It had been nearly a month since then after all...

Spock's eyes snapped back towards her, his frown deepening.

"Stay in this office. You will not leave unless I give you permission to do so, do you understand?" He said firmly. Uhura blinked in surprise at his tone, but nodded nonetheless. Spock stepped away from her, through the open door. He turned and placed his hand against the locking system on the other side of the wall.

The doors slid shut with a soft hiss, locking her in.

Spock turned away and walked down the slightly curved hallway. Within seconds, he had disappeared from her sight. Uhura sighed and folded her arms.

All she could do now is wait until he returned. Huffing slightly, she backed herself up until her rear rested against the edge of the desk.

She must have misjudged the stability of the table. As soon as she rested her weight against it, the legs furthest away from her lifted from the ground, upsetting everything that was placed on the desk.

Startled, Uhura jumped up, her hand instantly snapping out to steady the computer monitor and the touch screen phone. Blinking guiltily, she quickly turned and pushed everything back into its rightful place. The computer monitor refused to budge, so she skirted her way around the table – keeping her hand on top of the appliance to make sure it would not fall.

Once she had it placed properly, Uhura sighed and looked around her. Her gaze focused absently on the computer screen. A blue tinted view of the communications laboratory met her. The camera was focused upon the furthest end of the room, almost directly on the seat she had been sitting in only a few minutes before.

Had Spock been watching her? Or was that just the purely coincidental positioning of the camera? Leaning forwards, Uhura swiped her finger across the screen, and the view of another camera moved into view. This one was facing into the room from the corridor outside. As she watched, Spock moved across the doorway, his posture tense as he looked around the room.

A small smile curled the corner of her lips.

Even if this turned out to be nothing but a figment of her over reacting imagination, Uhura was glad Spock was taking it seriously, she was happy he was there. It would not surprise her if he returned and informed her that a moth had somehow flown into the room – hence her feeling of being 'watched'. He would probably capture that same moth and bring it to her just to alleviate her fears.

At that mental image, a soft giggle escaped from her lips, her unease leaving her system. He really was a great man...

Smiling, Uhura moved her finger across the screen once more, moving the view back to its original position. As she did, a sharp gasp burst from her lungs. There was a dark figure pressed against the wall. Not even four feet away from Spock's turned back. The Commander had not noticed.

The figure was dressed in dark clothing. A hooded jacket of some sort covering his upper body and shadowing his features from the camera. From where he was standing, partially hidden behind the ajar door and the large bulk of the laboratory's hard drive, he was almost invisible. His dark clothing merging him into the shadows. Uhura would have walked right past him without even knowing he was there.

With her eyes wide, Uhura took a step away from the computer, her body already turning to dart forwards around her desk. Yet something held her still. As she watched, the figure turned, and looked directly at the camera.

Bado smiled and raised one hand in greeting, his fingers splaying as he waved. In his other hand, a dark familiar object was clutched in his fingers. A phaser. He had a phaser...

Uhura's breath caught. On the screen, Bado lowered his hand and placed one finger over his lips. He then pointed secretly towards Spock's turned form.

Uhura had staggered around the table and thrown herself through the doorway before the glass door had changed to fully open.

"Spock!" The shout emerged as a yelp, her legs moving as quickly as they could back down the corridor. Her hand lashing out to grip hold of the door frame outside the laboratory. She used the momentum to swing herself inside the room, instantly gripping hold of the door and slamming it shut with enough force so the boltricocheted off the frame and sent the panel swinging back towards her.

Bado was not there. Neither was Spock. In the three brief seconds it took her mind to register that, and the fact that she had just charged directly towards a man who wanted nothing more than to kill her, it was too late.

The door behind her closed softly, with an almost ironic gentleness that betrayed the rush of fear that drained through her system. Uhura went still. Her breath caught in her chest, heart seeming to tighten in both denial and panic. With her eyes wide, she forced herself to turn around.

Bado stood behind her. His hands placed in his pockets casually as he looked directly at her.

"Hey there Nyota" He said happily, sounding delighted.

Uhura's narrowed her eyes, instantly taking a defensive step backwards. Her heart was pumping so quickly she could feel it against her rib cage. She was scared. No, she was out of her mind terrified. But there was no way she was going to go quietly. Yes, she was trapped inside a locked room with a fucking lunatic, but she had two very powerful allies on her side. Her mind, and a Vulcan.

Bado would expect her to talk to him. Beg for her life, attempt to bargain her way out of the room. Try to make him see reason. He knew Spock was here...but...

"SPOCK!" Her scream was so sudden, Bado flinched. His arm flashed upwards, the phaser aimed almost directly at her chest (to silence her, she was sure) – when the door exploded inwards.

A dark blur darted into the room, and with the sound of a fist hitting flesah, Bado went flying into the nearest wall. Uhura only just managed to blink before that dark blur was in front of her.

She abruptly found herself staring at the back of a dark grey uniform. Spock's arm whipped around her frame, pulling her into his body with a hand against the small of her back. Uhura almost squeaked, her nose pressed firmly into a spot just below Spock's shoulder blades, her hands pressed against the muscles near his spine.

"I told you to stay in the office Cadet" Spock said, his tone deep. Uhura felt the vibrations of his voice underneath her palms.

"I'm sorry Commander...he was right behind you" Uhura whispered in response, her fingers gripping hold of his shirt.

On the floor, Bado snarled, wiping his arm against the bloody pile of bones that had once been his nose. He pushed himself to his feet slowly, the phaser held up in front of him.

"That was rude Commander..." He said quietly. Uhura peaked her head around the solid blockage that was Spock's arm.

"Lower you weapon Bado" Spock said calmly, his hand pressing firmly against Uhura's back. He wanted her to remain still.

As a response, Bado sneered. The phaser popped, a harsh string of red light tearing across the distance between them.

Spock's hand gripped ahold of the material of her uniform, giving a heavy tug.

Uhura was thrown across the room. She lost her balance, her feet tangling together and sending her falling in a sprawl onto the nearest chair. She landed with a winded 'oof!' instantly turning back towards the two men. Spock had dove to the right, away from the phaser fire. Now a huge smoldering hole burnt in the wall behind him, the white plaster crumbling and falling to the ground in shock. But he hadn't moved in time. From her lowered position on the ground, Uhura could see the inch wide cut in his left arm, his uniform burnt away to reveal a deep and freely bleeding gash.

"Spock!" Uhura gasped, pushing herself onto her knees. Bado sneered, his top lip curling as he faced the man opposite him.

"Your whore is calling you Vulcan" He spat. Spock said nothing. His entire body tensed, ready to charge forwards at the first opportunity.

"Lower you weapon Bado. This is my last warning" He said, his voice a toneless growl.

"_Go fuck yourself_"

It happened so quickly Uhura did not have time to react. Bado twisted, turning the phaser towards her and firing it in the same movement. In that same millisecond of time, Spock also moved. He lunged sideways, directly towards her. His hands fastened around her waist, physically lifting her up as he threw himself to the side. The two of them rolled, Spock's arms wrapping around her hips as he twisted so she landed on top of him. Uhura gasped in alarm, her eyes wide as she forced them to focus. Her face was directly above his, her hair falling over her shoulder to act as a curtain between them and the deranged man on the other side of the room.

His lips were barely an inch away from hers. Despite what was happening around them, Uhura felt her heart stop. Spock's eyes were open. Looking directly into hers with such a variety of emotions that she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

Anger, annoyance, pain, denial, confusion, dominance..._want_.

And then the spell was broken. The high pitched whine of phaser fire tore through the air.

Spock rolled, his body falling over hers, shielding her from the attack.

He grunted, his entire body tensing as the phaser caught him in the side of the chest. Uhura let out a gasping scream, bracing her knees each side of Spock's hips and rolling them until he was on his back. She once more landed on top of him, straddling his waist as her hand instantly pushed against the smoking and bloody wound on his side.

"Spock! Are you OK?!" Uhura gaped, her free hand cupping the side of his face. Spock gritted his teeth, reaching up to grip her hand and keeping hold of it as he sat up. His head turned, eyes narrowing dangerously towards the man on the other side of the room.

He then stood, barely flinching as he pushed himself to his feet – bringing Uhura with him with an arm hooked under her shoulders.

Uhura kept her arms around torso, her hand pressed firmly against his wound.

"Cadet" Spock's voice was quiet. Uhura looked up at him, his face blurring in and out of focus as she fought her tears. She knew he was going to tell her to leave. To run.

"No" It was all she had to say. His hands tightened their grip on her shoulders.

"Run. That is an order Cadet"

Uhura shook her head, pressing down harder against his wounded side in disobedience.

"I am not leaving you"

"Cadet-"

"No!"

"Uhura-"

"Shut up Spock!"

Spock's hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"Nyota. Please" His voice was so soft. Almost pleading. Uhura clenched her jaw, her eyes slanting sideways to glare at Bado with a dark venomous fury. He looked back at her with the same anger, his posture slightly uncertain as he watched the interaction between the two of them.

She knew she was being irrational. But there was no way she was going to leave Spock here. Wounded and on his own. She knew he was perfectly capable of protecting himself...but he was not the one who Bado was after. Who's to say Bado would not simply follow her out of the door?

She was _not _leaving. She couldn't.

"No" The denial was nothing more than a whisper. She felt rather than heard the sigh that went through him. His hand moved back to her shoulder, giving it another squeeze before he stepped in front of her, pushing her protectively behind him.

Bado had seemingly recovered from his confusion over their private interaction. The phaser was once more raised, aimed at Spock's lower stomach. At his heart.

"Well, that was very touching. But I don't really want to kill you Commander. Move aside" Bado's voice was even yet demanding.

Spock said nothing, his eyes calculating as he mentally assessed every possible scenario that could happen during a confrontational battle. He had to disarm Bado. Without the phaser, he would pose no fatal threat towards Uhura. If he could move behind the other man, a simple nerve pinch would render him unconscious. But that would mean moving away from Uhura in order to incapacitate him. This he would not do.

In the end, it was Bado that made the decision for him. It was an error in judgment that Spock would regret. He had not made the allowance for Bado's mental determination and instability.

A string of red flashed through the air, the heat of the laser pressing against his skin a few seconds before the radiated light hit him.

Uhura's scream was the only thing that alerted him that he was injured. The shock of the incident and his own lapse in judgment leaving him somewhat detached from the situation.

"NO!"

Spock flew backwards, his back impacting with the wall with such force he left an indented hole. As he fell, a vivid smear of green marked his decent. Spock landed with a slump on the floor, confused and disorientated. He looked down, assessing the physical damage to his body. There was a large hole in the direct center of his liver. Or what was left of it. It seemed Bado had misjudged the location of his heart. A fortunate miscalculation, as it had saved his life. Indirectly of course.

Uhura landed on her knees next to him, shock rendering her speechless. Her face blurred out of focus, features darkening as his consciousness slipped away from him. A dark out of focus shape stepped into view behind Uhura, hand outstretched. Spock lifted his own, bones heavy and uncooperative.

That hand fell heavily to the floor. His eyes closing as his head fell forwards.

Uhura gasped, the sound sharp and uneven. Her fingers rushed forwards, pressing against Spock's neck, desperately searching for a pulse.

Bado's hand gripped hold of her hair, physically wrenching her from Spock's side. He threw her away from him, her body hitting the ground awkwardly. Her hipbonebaring the brunt of her weight. Then Bado crashed onto her, forcing the breath from her lungs. His legs fell each side of her hips, arms pinning her down as they lay across her chest.

His dark eyes burnt with a fury that Uhura had never seen before. In man or alien. He snarled, one hand dragging across the floor to grip hold of her hair.

"You ruined _everything_" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. Uhura let out a strained gasp, the shock feeling from her system to replaced with desperate anger. She kicked her feet, twisted her hips, and pushed her chest upwards in a pointless attempt to get him off her.

It did not work. He was much heavier than her, and he had her pinned. A large sadistic grin spread across Bado's face, his eyes deliberately roaming her writhing body. He moved his gaze back to hers, and his tongue sneaked out to lick his lips with relish.

"You know..." He snarled, pressing down as hard as he could against her shoulders. "...You're pretty damn sexy when you're scared"

Uhura stilled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Bado seemed slightly taken aback at her change in behavior. She used this to her advantage.

Taking in as much oxygen as the pressure in her chest would allow, she let out a scream.

"FUCK YOU!"

Her knee flew upwards, and impacted with every ounce of strength she had directly into his groin.

Bado howled in agony, the shock of the attack and the pain sending him flying sideways. Uhura's hand flashed upwards, her fist clenched as she lashed out blindly. She felt rather than saw her knuckles collide with the side of Bado's head.

And then she was on her feet. Rolling herself away from him and twisting herself into a crouch - using the same momentum to fling herself to her feet. Bado lay on the ground, his hands cupping his genitals pathetically. Uhura darted forwards, lifting her knee and bringing her foot down with a satisfyingly loud _crunch_ against Bado's hip.

She lifted her foot again, bringing it down with another bone bruising blow. Bado gurgled in pain, the blood from his broken nose seeping into his mouth, causing him to choke.

With a wail, Uhura felt to her knees, pressing her hands against Bado's shoulders and forcing him to roll over onto his back. She lifted his chin, tilting his head back so he could breath.

The son of a bitch was not going to be spared from being punished by death. She was going to make sure of that.

With tears falling down her face, Uhura bent, her back jerking violently with the force of her sobs.

This was how they found her. Bent into a fetal ball, her head pressed against the ground as she cried. When the security team arrived, they found three people inside the communications laboratory. One living but emotionally distraught woman, and two men.

One was pronounced dead before the medical team had time to arrive.

* * *

AN: My heavens...what did I do that for? Drama much? This was both an absolute stinker and highly enjoyable to write. I think I've wondered away from the point a little bit. Opinions? Is this uh...'Star Trekkie' enough?

Anyways, this may seen like a final chapter, but don't fret. Its not. I wouldn't leave the story like that! You'd hunt me down and skin me alive if I did.

I really need some feedback on this one. If it receives to many negative reviews, I'll rewrite it. :) Scouts honour! I just wanted Bado to get the living shit kick out of him. And oh boy, did Uhura do that. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

"There's no pulse doctor!"

"I know there is no god damn pulse! Get me a cardiostimular and a hypospray of adrenaline"

The frustrated shout was torn from breathless lungs. The wheels of the metal gurney protested their abuse loudly as four men ran determinedly down a medical wing corridor.

Two of those men were dressed in the pale green garments of Star Fleet Surgeons. They each had firm holds of the metal transport, pulling the portable bed quickly towards the waiting doors of the open surgery ward.

With his knees braced either side of the patient's hips, Leonard McCoy leaned forwards, bracing one hand next to the man's head and pressed a small silver hypospray firmly against his neck. The device hissed loudly, shooting the desired drug directly into a carotid artery. The medical scanner held in his free hand bleeped, before the continuous flat line pitch of an unresponsive heart sang from the device.

"God damn it!" McCoy swore, his face contorting into a wide grimace.

"Give me another spray. Increase the dosage!" The Doctor snapped. The gurney jerked violently as it span around a corner, nearly unseating McCoy as they flew towards their destination. A hand gripped his belt, keeping him upright.

McCoy did need to look behind him to know who had gripped his belt. Commander Pike had not left Spock's side since he had stormed into the communications laboratory fifteen minutes earlier. Uhura had been transported directly to another section of the infirmary as soon as the medical team had arrived. Her mental state was very weak, but thankfully her wounds were superficial.

Bado had not been so lucky. His testicles had been torn from his scrotum, which had caused a serious amount of bleeding. Nothing a clotting device and some morphine couldn't fix. He had been taken to the academy's holding cells, where he would wait until McCoy could be bothered to visit him. Right now,he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Another hypospray landed in his waiting hand, which was instantly pressed against the green tinted skin on Spock's neck. As before, his medical scanner bleeped in recognition of the induced drug. It took two point four seconds longer for the unresponsive tone to show there had been no effect.

"DAMN IT!" The profanity was voiced as an aggravated shout.

"Still no response! Come on you pointy eared bastard!" McCoy swore, clenching his hand into a fist and brining it down firmly against Spock's left side – directly over his heart. Not exactly a professional method, but McCoy was getting desperate

"Pull faster! Run as if your mama's are after you! MOVE!" McCoy snapped at the two surgeons. They complied, breaking into an awkward sprint. At the end of the corridor, the main doors of the open surgery laboratory swung open, revealing the white clad frame of Doctor Piri and two other surgeons.

"Any response?!" Piri shouted, running down the corridor to meet them.

"None at all" McCoy snarled, running his tricorder desperately over Spock's torso. Behind his white mask, Piri's face scrunched into an angry scowl. He took hold of the side of the gurney, tugging against it as he broke into a run.

"Damage assessment?" Piri said, his eyes focused on their destination.

"Second degree burns to his left kidney and a deep laceration to his gallbladder. First degree burns to his stomach, evidence of internal bleeding. Severe bruising to the epidermis and papillary dermis over his pancreas and stomach" McCoy responded, listing off the injuries quickly. Piri said nothing, turning himself around and backing into the waiting room. McCoy squinted as the bright electrical lights glared from the ceiling, turning his head in annoyance.

"No immediate damage to his heart?" Piri asked. The small group wheeled the gurney into the room, McCoy swinging his legs over Spock's body and jumping down onto the floor to help Piri and the two surgeons pull Spock's body over onto the waiting medibed. As soon as he was comfortably placed, the sensor screens fastened into the wall opposite the bed flared to life, instantly registering the Vulcan's non existent life signs.

"Nurse Castell, I want you to find every available scrap of information we have on Vulcan physiology and anatomy in our database. I need to know _everything! _Nurse Baker, I want three vials of adrenaline induced with Phenylephirne and Deferoxamine. I'm initiating a Code White Resuscitation. Commander Pike, ___out_" Piri snapped out his orders with a clipped tone. The two nurses rushed in opposite directions. In the corner of the room, McCoy slipped into his white overalls, fastening the strings securely.

Pike stood next to Spock's bed. Looking down at his friend with a face aged by stress. Dark bags hung under his eyes, contrasting violently with the grey tone of his skin. When he had heard the security alarm blaring across the academy, his heart had damn near fallen through his feet. He had not needed the hurried and panicked report from Sergeant Hallows to know that something had happened to Uhura. He had been out of his door and sprinting across the grounds before the name of the second casualty had registered in his mind.

___Spock..._

Pike had not known what to expect when he had flung himself into the communications laboratory. He only had to look at the three individuals in the room to know what had happened. Bado had infiltrated the academy, tried to attack Uhura – and Spock had protected her. Getting himself shot, twice, in the process.

"Commander...get out" Piri's voice forced him to turn from his solemn thoughts. The elderly doctor's dark eyes glared at him from across the room. Pike momentarily thought about refusing. He was the superior officer in this room. Yet he knew he had no place in an operating theatre.

With a deep sigh, Pike turned – heading towards the doors. He stopped. Glancing over his shoulder to level a purposeful glare at the scowling Doctor.

"Do what you can Piri. I'm holding you personally responsible for what happens to Commander Spock from this point on" Pike said quietly. Piri's eyes widened slightly, before he lowered his head in a hesitant nod. Pike returned the gesture, and stepped from the brightly lit room.

The large wooden doors swung closed behind him.

* * *

**Two days later**

There was a hand stroking her hair. Warm, large, and so ___so_comforting.

Uhura felt herself sighing, relaxing at the familiar gesture. When she was very small, her mama used to do this for her. Stroke her hair until she fell into a content sleep. But she knew it was not her mother beside her hospital bed. Her mama was still in Kitui. She would be arriving tomorrow with her Papa.

They were here to take her home.

She wasnt leaving Starfleet...after all she had done, had been put through to gain her place at the academy, there was no way she was going to allow herself to run. To simply flee from her memories and the experiences that came with them, but...even though she had already planned to spend her Spring Break back home - having her family here to pick her up made her feel as though she was taking a deliberate break. Like she was being forced to rest and leave the academy grounds. She needed that...to be taken care of...

She had been put into a prolonged dreamless sleep the moment she had arrived in the infirmary. She could not remember how she had gotten there, or even for how long she had been sleeping. All she could recall was a hissing pressure of a hypospray pressing against her neck, and then she had woken up. Heavy and disorientated, her eyes protesting the bright glare of the sun shining through her window.

Only a few minutes after she had woken up, McCoy had come to see her. He had not told her anything about Spock. Purposefully avoiding the subject when she had asked. In the end, Uhura had been so distraught, she had thrown the vase of flowers next to her bed directly a McCoy's head. Forcing her friend the make a hasty retreat. When he had quickly left, Uhura had wept. Screaming painful sobs that burst from her lungs as pathetic wails.

There was only one reason McCoy would not tell her about Spock.

He was dead.

Killed protecting ___her._The most honorable and decent man she had ever met had died for her. How on earth was she supposed to deal with that?

Uhura did not want to open her eyes. If she did, she would have to face the reality that would meet her. The harsh glare of the hospital rooms lights, the metallic and scented aroma cleaning products and medical equipment. She did not want to see the curious and pitying looks the hospital staff gave her as they past her room. Nor the darkly clothed shoulder of a the security official standing outside her room. He had been there for the last twenty four hours. She had overheard him talking to one of the receptionist. It was for 'the patient's safety' he had said. He was only there to keep a watchful eye until the prisoner was transferred off planet.

Uhura had deliberately turned away from the door. Folding her pillow over her ears to shut out as much noise as possible. She couldn't deal with all this. When the unknown cadet had died in the canteen after Bado first 'attack' on her, it had taken every ounce of mental strength she had to keep herself composed. Even though she didn't know it, Gaila had been her rock during those first few days. Her friend's unwavering support and trust had allowed her to keep her head held up. But back then...there was also another who had held out a hand and become a impenetrable wall of comfort. Someone who had stood by her and hadn't needed to say anything.

Uhura did not try to hold back the anguished tears that fell down her face. Spock was dead. And it was all her fault.

The hand caressing her hair stilled, and a large warm finger brushed along her cheek, scooping up her tears gently.

"Shhh little star..." The voice was soft. Deep. Frowning, Uhura turned her head slightly towards the speaker, her brows furrowed. She knew that voice...but there was no way he could be here...

"Kamau?" The name crept from her lips as a whisper. The presence on the side of her bed moved, becoming closer, warmer. A hand cupped her cheek, the pad of his thump rough as it brushed under her eyes.

Uhura let her eyes peek open, frowning as they refused to focus. The burred and distorted features of a man swan into view. A pair of heartbreakingly familiar brown eyes looked back at her.

"Kamau!" Her brother blinked in surprise as Uhura suddenly rolled herself over onto her back, her spine bending as she sat up and laced her arms tightly around his neck. There was more soft movement from the other side of the room. With her face buried into Kamau's neck, Uhura did not see the other person until a small weight sat beside her on the bed – and another pair of warm arms embraced her.

"Oh...oh my sweet girl" Kamau's deep voice rumbled through him, his arms tightening around her body. Uhura wept quietly into the side of his neck, her body shaking weakly as she clung to her beloved brother as tightly as she could.

* * *

As individual as humans and Vulcans were in terms of physiology and mental stability, the two humanoid species had a few things in common. Appearance was one. An intolerance to certain foods was another.

McCoy had only intended to make a quick visit to the replicator in the staff room, he was in desperate need of a strong coffee - and no creature on the planet (human or nort) was going to stop him. That was before he caught site of _her._

It seemed a unadulterated fear of a rampaging woman was another thing his race and those pointy eared bastards had in common. McCoy halted his purposeful march down the hallway, lowering his clip board to watch the small woman charging towards him. A tall man followed closely behind her, his face calm and detached, yet his hurried pace and stiff posture told of his annoyance.

McCoy flattened himself against the wall as the woman past him, her features tight as she looked in each of the rooms she passed. Frowning, McCoy raised his hand, intending to call out to her and inform her that all visitors had to sign in at the reception. A quick glance from her husband as he hurried passed the confused doctor was all the warning McCoy needed. He quickly dropped his hand, turning his scowl on the receptionist leaning over her desk instead.

Frowning, McCoy sent a longing look at the visible replicator before walking towards the reception desk, leaning on the hard surface. The receptionist (Julie, according to her name tag) returned his glare with equal fever.

"And who was that?" McCoy asked. Julie shrugged, lowering herself back into her seat.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me" The woman replied airily. McCoy frowned, and rubbed his hands tiredly across the bridge of his nose.

"Are they registered in the computer?" He said slowly. Julie raised her head to scowl at him.

"I'd know who they were if they were registered, Doctor"

McCoy let out a soft growl, resisting the urge the hit his head against the table. He had no idea how this women had even been given the job of a hospital receptionist. She had the personality of a goat. He'd hate to think of what she'd be like as a Doctor. He had always been slightly prejudice towards Julie. Through no fault of her own. She simply had the misfortune of having the same colouring (and personality) of his ex-wife. He had tried – really tried, to ignore that fact. Thankfully, Julie gave him enough reason on her own for him to dislike her.

"Well, just for shits and giggles, how about you have a look at the computer?" McCoy snapped. Julie ignored him, focusing on straightening the small pot of pens beside her. The thin nerve holding his polite reserve in place snapped. He placed his hands firmly on the desk, standing himself upright and sending a heated glare at the woman below him.

"Julie, as your superior officer, I am ordering you to find out who that couple were – and who they are here to visit. I don't need to remind you there is a mad man locked up _in this very building. _Everyone who comes into the infirmary needs a level 3 security pass!" McCoy ordered, his voice raising. The glare Julie sent him could have melted ice.

"Of course, _sir_" Julie sneered, purposefully drawling out the title. She slowly turned her chair towards the computer console, using one finger to enter her login details.

"Belay that order" A voice behind McCoy called out. Scowling, McCoy turned. His frown instantly disappearing from his face as the tired features of Christopher Pike looked back at him.

"Commander?" McCoy asked. Pike smiled weakly and nodded his head in the direction the unusual couple had disappeared.

"Ambassoder Sarek and his wife, Amanda Greyson. They are Spock's parents" McCoy felt his heart sink.

"Oh..."

* * *

"A coma?" The word was whispered through a throat that was constricted by tears. With his face grim, Sarek stepped forwards, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders.

The room they stood in was small. The majority of the space taken up by the large medibed his son lay on. Barely an inch of Spock's body was not covered in plastic tubing or bandages. Nearly all of the latter stained a pale green with fresh blood. His complexion was very pale. The usual porcelain tone of his skin was a sickly lime green – an indication that his blood was not circulation his body properly.

Amanda had found their sons room before he had. Charging through medical staff and Doctors alike until she skidded to a halt with a loud gasp.

The view that had greeted him when he had stepped next to his wife was no one any father should have to see. His family followed the teaching of Surak strictly, never once wavering from their pursuit of knowledge and understanding of those around them. They had learnt to never allow their emotions to rule their minds. Sarek had faced the death of many of his kinsmen and relatives with the same cool detachment he gave every other aspect of his life.

The sight of his only son's body lying unmoving before him was nearly enough to shatter years of training. His heart constricted painfully, causing an ache in his side. There was a Doctor in the room when they entered. He had looked up in startled annoyance, a scanner held in his hand.

Amanda stormed right past him, bending over Spock's body and placing a small hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered. The Doctor cleared his through, turning to observe the quiet vulcan standing in the doorway. Seemingly coming to the conclusion that they were his patients parents, he sighed and placed his scanner carefully into the pocket of his white jacket.

"Due to the severity of his injuries, we had to put him in a coma forty five hours ago" The Doctor replied solemnly.

"A coma?" Amanda whispered. The Doctor nodded and stepped forwards to stand next to the woman's.

"His injuries were severe. However, we managed to repair the damaged organs and stop all internal bleeding in surgery"

"So why is he in a Coma?" Amanda asked. Piri looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We were forced to remove his gallbladder due to forth degree burns. Ah...we did extensive research into Vulcan anatomy and physiology to make sure the organ was not as um...'needed' as it is in the human body. During this operation he flat-lined for thirty eight seconds. We restarted his heart with a cardiostimular. Unfortunately, this procedure caused a blockage in one of the arteries that carries oxygen to the brain. We placed him in a medically induced coma and put him on an artificial stimulator to keep him breathing whilst we removed the clot" Piri explained, attempting to keep his voice even.

"And then what?" Amanda asked quietly. She had not turned during Piri's speech, her fingers busy gently brushing the hair across Spock's forehead. His left eyelid twitched slightly.

"...We are waiting for a EEG response from his frontal lobes" Piri explained weakly. Sarek stepped further into the room, frowning at the none responsive lines on the monitor above the bed.

"EEG tests are used to diagnose a coma" He stated. Piri nodded, turning towards the older man. He tilted his head in a gesture of greeting and respect.

"We are using the EEG to monitor his brain waves"

"Monitor them?" Amanda asked softly, finally turning away from her son.

"His cerebral cortex and reticular activating system are still active. But they are weak. To weak to show up on the monitor. But they are still functioning, which is a very good sign. He just needs time..." Piri said softly. He lifted his arm to place a comforting hand on Amanda's elbow.

"He just needs time..."

* * *

**AN:** A little shorter than the others, but its an update! Yeay! I could'nt leave you guys in suspence for much longer. :D I hope I really confused/surprised you guys with this one xD I know I made my darling BETA's testers jaw hit the floor in a few places.

Sorry about the delay. I suck. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Thirteen days later**

"_Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na, imba wimbo wa upepo...wakati udoto tamu..._"

Large sleepy eyes peeked over a thin patchwork blanket, covering the small child from just above her nose to her bare feet. She lay in the arms of her beloved aunt, the two of them rocking slowly back and forth as the older of the two sang a soft lullaby.

The sun had nearly finished its decent over the sky. It now lazily sunk over the horizon, almost lingering as it cast a deep golden glow over the large wooden porch that surrounded the Uhura family home.

Uhura smiled, looking down at the child in her arms with a peaceful smile. The three year old looked back at her just as contently, her hand gripping her aunt's clothing as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Uhura laughed quietly, lifting one hand to run a finger down the baby's nose.

"Sleep little girl" She whispered. Hanna smiled, her little cheekbones rising beneath the blankets.

"Sing again..." Uhura smiled once more, lowering her head to rub her nose affectionately against the small girl's.

"All right...but close your eyes" Uhura said. Hanna complied, breathing out through her nose heavily as she snuggled closer to her aunt.

She began to sing softly once more, translating the soulful words into English.

"And for a moment, dream sweetly for the wind, sleep now until the night is dawn...the wind and the night song..."

Hanna's eyes had drifted close almost the moment Uhura had begun to sing. Now thick dark lashes lay against mocha skin, her small chest rising and falling with the peacefulness of sleep. Uhura smiled lovingly down at the baby in her arms, lifting her knee slightly to wrap the blanket more securely around Hanna's legs.

Letting out a small sigh, Uhura raised her gaze towards the setting sun, allowing the motion of the large wooden rocking chair to continue with the soothing movement.

This was her last night in Kenya. Tomorrow afternoon, at exactly 1315 - she would be boarding a shuttle that will take her back to San Francisco. Back to Star Fleet.

Her extended visit to her native lands had been both a blessing and a curse. Her family's unmoving and never faltering support had almost filled the dark hole in her heart. A deep depressing hole that Bado had caused. Yet after the first week she had become restless. She had never been one to remain still. Or rather, she could not concentrate when she had nothing to do. She needed to be busy. Whether it be with her school work or simply keeping Gaila in check, she was constantly moving at the academy. If her mind was not occupied she found herself becoming moody. And now that Bado was no longer a threat, she was looking forward to returning to her life at the academy.

The man himself had been shipped via armed guard to Titan, the largest moon orbiting Saturn. The moon had been classified as a 'prison planet' in the twenty second century. Commander Pike had contacted her via com-link the day Bado had been sentenced. She had been away when he had called, with her mother and the three children at the nearest indoor swimming pool, so her Papa had taken the call.

Bado had been sentenced to eighty two years in prison. It was likely he would not survive the duration of his sentence. The news had caused several mixed emotions within Uhura.

She was grateful Bado was gone. Beyond grateful. After all he had put her through, he deserved to be punished. And yet...the day after the announcement had come, Uhura had spotted Bado's father at the market. Msitu had looked terrible. His skin was drawn, hanging from his face. It was evident he had lost a lot of weight in a very short period of time...signs of serious stress and grief.

He had seemed so sad...walking through the market stalls at a slow and dazed pace. Uhura could remember the wave of pity that had washed through her. Yes, Bado had made her life a misery for over six months. He had terrorized her both mentally and physically but...Msitu had lost his only son. Her mother had noticed the other man too, and had not so subtly steered Uhura towards a different set of stalls. Uhura had glanced over her shoulder several times that morning. Each time her sadness had increased. Yet she had refused to feel guilt over what had happened. Saying that, when she and her Mama had returned home, it had only been the arrival of her brother and his family that had bought her from her pensive mood.

Sighing, Uhura shifted slightly, a small smile curling her lips as Hanna let out a soft sleepy sigh. The small child in her arms was, at the tender age of three, her youngest niece, and although she would never admit it to her family, Hanna was her favorite. The little girl had been nothing but a blessing since she was born. Of course she loved her other niece and nephew dearly...yet Uhura had a special place in her heart for Hanna. Should she have children in her future, she hoped they would have the same bubbly personality as the child in her arms.

With a loud creak that told of many years of use, the screen door slowly swung open. Uhura lifted her head, smiling as her sister-in-law's features peaked into view. Heri smiled widely in response, flattening her body against the door frame so she could wiggle her way through the open gap without causing any more noise.

"Is she asleep?" Heri whispered, walking softly towards the rocking chair to take a peak at what was visible of her daughter's face.

"Like an adorable little log" Uhura replied just as quietly. Heri smiled, tiptoeing her way around the chair to take a seat on the patio swing. She leaned forwards, carefully balancing her weight as she reached over Uhura's arm to brush a loving finger over Hanna's hair.

"She sleeps so much better when you're here..." Heri laughed. Uhura lifted her knee, slipping her hand more firmly under Hanna's legs, preparing to pass her to her mother.

"Do you want her?" She asked. Heri shook her head and leaned backwards in her seat.

"No, be a shame to move her now. Besides, you'd sit there and look depressed if I took her" Heri laughed. Uhura gave a slight scowl and lay Hanna upon her lap once more.

"She's an absolute treasure..." Uhura sighed.

"And she knows it...little madam has already learnt how to control the men in this family. Did you know Dad is going to _build_ her a swimming pool in our back garden?" Heri giggled, her eyebrows rising. Uhura let out surprised laugh, turning slightly towards the other woman.

"_A_ _swimming pool?_"

Heri nodded, pursing her lips.

"All she had to do was bat those long dark eyelashes and Granpa was falling over himself to find his tools" Heri sniffed. Uhura scoffed, shaking her head with mirth.

"And what did Kamau say to that?" Uhura asked.

"He said no at first, but then Ari piped up and asked and my dear husband chased his father out the door. Downloading blueprints as he went" Heri mocked. Uhura snorted softly with laughter, pursing her lips in an attempt to quiet herself.

"So I guess you're having a swimming pool built into your backyard?" She asked lightly. Heri huffed and bowed her head in defeat.

"I guess we are..."

The two women fell into a comfortable silence. The sun had finally finished its decent beyond the horizon, now the sky had darkened to a deep honeyed purple, casting a pretty glow over the two women swinging lazily upon the porch. They sat like that for nearly fifteen minutes. Uhura occasionally lowering her gaze to observe the child in her arms.

When the sky darkened to deep blue, both Uhura and Heri stood, silently agreeing to relocate inside the warm family home before the temperature dropped.

When they entered the brightly living room, her mother called out a greeting from the kitchen, announcing supper would be ready in five. Her father was dozing on the sofa, Ari and Iris sprawled across his lap – both sounded asleep. Kamau sat near the computer, his frame bent over the screen. He looked up as the two women entered, smiling in greeting.

Heri sat herself down on the sofa next to the their father and held out her arms for Hanna. Uhura carefully moved the sleeping child, placing her on her mothers lap before standing and moving towards the kitchen to help her mother.

"Want me to get the plates?" She asked. M'Umbha nodded and pointed towards the pantry with her wooden spoon.

"Could you get some of my strawberry syrup to? I've made _Maandazi_" Uhura practically sprinted towards the pantry. Her mother's Maandazi was legendary. With her homemade strawberry syrup to accompany the small bundles of deliciousness, she would probably turn a spaceship around mid-flight if she knew her mother had just cooked a fresh batch. She was sure her future captain would understand after he had tried one.

Locating the desired syrup, Uhura bounced back into the kitchen, placing the bottle on the counter so she could bend to pull seven plates from the cupboard. Her mother watched her with a look of amusement, smiling indulgently as Uhura span herself around the table as she placed the plates in their proper places.

"Looking forward to going back to Star Fleet?" M'Umbha asked. Uhura halted mid-spin, a small plastic plate held in on hand. She had forgotten. For a small but blessed moment she had actually forgotten all about Star Fleet. Her mood plummeted as her smile slipped from her face.

She was looking forward to returning to the academy. She missed Gaila, her studies, the unlimited access to the library and the communications laboratory. Those were the things she would be returning to. She would see all of her classmates, her friends...even some of her tutors.

However, there was one person she was dreading having to see.

Two days after she had returned home, she had received a private com-link from Leonard McCoy. When her friend's tired features had appeared on the screen, Uhura had not even given the man a chance to say hello. She had begun firing questions at him, berating him for not telling her anything at the hospital, apologizing for being so rude and throwing her flowers at his head, then went right back to yelling questions.

The only thing that had halted her unrelenting tirade was McCoy's croaked shout of "He's ALIVE!"

"He's alive...?" The words were torn from a throat that had suddenly constricted with held back tears. On the screen, McCoy had sighed, his hand appearing to rub against the bridge of his nose.

"Yes you infernal woman. He's alive, he's awake, and he should be out of hospital within the next two days" McCoy replied. His lifted his eyes to glare at her across thousands of kilometers.

Uhura stared back, her emotions battling between relief and almost palatable guilt.

"Oh...oh, Len I'm so sorry!...I didn't mean to yell I was just-"

"You were just confused, angry, emotionally distraught and felt like taking it out on me. I know princess. Not the first time I've been the target of misdirected anger..." McCoy finished for her, her sentence trailing off with wry sarcasm. Uhura's guilt overtook her relief as she took a proper look at her friend's gaunt features.

He looked terrible.

She knew Len's sleeping habits were always irregular, he was constantly on call. Plus his room-mate was Jim Kirk. Any sleep he did manage to find was a blessing. But...he looked worse than he usually did. His skin seemed to have a greyish tinge to it, the bags under his eyes looked painful. Uhura had a feeling that McCoy had not even left the hospital since she had been admitted three days earlier.

Whilst she knew her friend was not all that fond of Spock, he had once told her he would keep an eye on that 'pointy eared bastard' if he ever got himself hospitalized. Not out of respect for the Vulcan commander, but for the simple fact he had saved her life. Twice. How had he put it?

'_I may not like him, but anyone who risks his life for one of my girls is okay in my book. Just don't expect me to be delivering grapes and well wishes_'

Letting out a deep breath, Uhura had allowed her tears to spill from her eyes, causing McCoy to panic on the other side of the screen.

"Uh...hey! Don't cry! You're supposed to be happy! Your hobgoblin is going to make a full recovery...uh...Nyota, seriously, I'm becoming uncomfortable..." At this, Uhura let out a wet sounding bark of laughter, her hand flying upwards to cover her mouth as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Len...I'm _so_ sorry..." She whispered. McCoy blinked.

"Uh...what for?" He questioned. Uhura took in deep breath and used the heel of her palm to wipe her eyes.

"For being so horrible to you. I know you were just trying keep me calm, and you couldn't tell me anything because of your job but...there was no reason for me to be so horrid" Uhura whispered. McCoy sighed, and leaned back in his seat as his arms crossed over his chest.

"After the night you'd had, I would have let you throw me out the window darlin'. And I did want to tell you. But I didn't have anything to tell...not at that point anyway"

"And now you can?" Uhura asked hopefully. McCoy sighed once more.

"Yeah now I can...you're actually the first person I called. I'm supposed to run across campus with a PADD and inform Commander Pike if that goblin so much as twitches his nose. Which I will do as soon as you've cheered up" McCoy grinned. Uhura smiled weakly in response.

"So he's going to be all right?" She asked. McCoy nodded.

"I'm not going to bore you with medical jargon, and I can't tell you too much. Patient-doctor confidentiality and all that, but just be happy knowing that when you return after the break, he'll be there to bore you shitless with languages and other crap I'm not even going to bother to try and understand" McCoy said, giving her another tired grin. Uhura sighed and rubbed her hands against her eyes.

"Don't rub you're eyes. Your going to burst your capillaries again" McCoy scolded. Uhura laughed and drew in a deep breath. She felt exhausted.

Spock was _alive._

That knowledge had lifted a weight off her shoulders she hadn't wanted removed. His death had lain heavily upon her for days. She was furious she had not been told anything before she had left the academy grounds. She understood of course, why they had refused to tell her anything. Regardless of his supposed closeness to her, she was still only a student. One of the many he taught. She had just thought that _she _would have been the exception...

But he was alive. That was all that mattered. She could finally breathe again...

"Thank you Len. Really"

McCoy shrugged softly.

"Was the least I could do sweetheart. But, now that you're not lathering yourself in guilt and self-loathing, how are you feeling? Is being back home treating you well?" He asked. Uhura smiled and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. No, I'm great" Uhura replied.

McCoy observed her quietly for a moment, his eyes narrowing, before he shrugged and leant forwards in his seat.

"Glad to hear it...i'll leave you to it then" McCoy smiled. They had spoken for another minute more, exchanging the standard pleasantries before Uhura had disconnected the call, falling back onto her bed as a loud whoosh of air left her lungs.

"Nyota?" Her mothers voice bought her from her thoughts with a slight jerk. Blinking guilty, Uhura turned, the plate still help upright in her hand.

"What?" She asked. M'Umbha frowned, placing her dish cloth on the counter and circling around kitchen island to stand next to her daughter.

"Are you all right darling?" She asked. Uhura blinked slowly, frowning at the look of concern on her mothers face.

"Hmm? I'm fine. Just a little nervous about going back the academy..." She replied, forcing a false smile. M'Umbha scowled, her eyes narrowing as she looked carefully at her youngest child. Then, very slowly as if deliberating, she raised her right hand - and promptly flicked Uhura in the centre of her forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Uhura squeaked. M'Umbha placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"For lying to your mama" She scolded. Uhura grumbled, rubbing the heel of her hand over the abused spot.

"I did not..."

M'Umbha sighed.

"Go send him a message" She said firmly. Uhura blinked, peering at her mother from beneath her hand.

"Who?" She asked quietly, knowing exactly who her mother was talking about.

"Spock. The man who saved your life. The man you've being sighing over for the seven days" M'Umbha said purposefully. Uhura opened to her mouth, intending to deny the accusation, when her father spoke up from the sofa.

"Eleven days" He corrected. The two women turned towards the front room. Alhamisi grinned, waving a single large hand absently.

"She's been sighing like a school girl for eleven days" He said happily. Uhura scowled at the amused laugh her mother gave from behind her.

"I have not" Uhura sulked. From his spot near the computer Kamau chucked.

"Yes, you have" He murmured. Uhura scowled in annoyance, turning away from the two males to place the forgotten plate in its rightful place. Intentionally ignoring her family, she circled around her mother to walk back into the kitchen, heading towards the cutlery draw. Her mother padded along behind her.

"Oh no you don't" She sang, reaching her arm around Uhura's middle to grip hold of the handful of forks she had picked up.

"Go_ moja mdogo wangu_. You don't need to say anything personal. Inquire about his health, ask about your lessons. Let him know your thinking of him. Just say _hello_" M'Umbha said. Uhura frowned as the cutlery was pulled from her fingers. Seeing her hesitate, M'Umbha let out a growl, and poked her daughter in the small of her back.

"Do it, or I'm giving your portion of the _Maandazi_ to the dog"

* * *

**To**: _San Francisco:StarFleet:Staff/Xenolinguistics Department_Spock, Commander Spock_

**From**: _Kenya:Africa:Civilian/Uhura Residence_Nyota, Uhura_

**Subject**:_ (Blank)_

_Good Evening Commander. _

_I apologise if directing this message to your personal account is to forward. _

_I hope you are well. I received my class schedule this morning, and was pleased to note your are continuing to teach xenolinguistics. I am looking forward to your lectures next semester. _

_Although I do hope you are not putting your body through to much strain. _

_I am leaving Africa for San Francisco tomorrow afternoon. My shuttle departs at 1315. _

_I shall see you on Thursday. _

_Uhura._

* * *

**To**: _Kenya:Africa:Civilian/Uhura Residence_Nyota, Uhura_

**From**: _San Francisco:StarFleet:Staff/Xenolinguistics Department_Spock, Commander Spock_

_**Subject**__: (Blank)_

_Nashaut Nyota._

_I shall meet you at shuttle bay three at 2155 to escort you to your room. _

_My health is sufficient, thank you for the enquiry. I hope you to have recovered._

_Spock._

* * *

moja mdogo wangu - my little one

Maandazi – A type of doughnut

Nashaut – Greetings. (used only between mated individuals or extremely close friends)

**AN**: Bit of a late update huh? I'm sorry! Life got in the way. On a happy note, my little kitty Yuki gave birth yesterday. Now there are two tiny babies flopping around adorably. One has a giant nose and a Hitler moustache...its odd to look at.

This is nothing more than a filler chapter. I honestly didnt know how to top the last two...I hope this is good enough. There is nothing else I can really say at this point in time. Any criticism is welcomed :D

The song Uhura is singing at the beginning of the chapter is Windsong, from the Mighty Joe Young OST. ( watch?v=fIpFywiUMoc) Its an absolutly beautiful piece of music. I highly recommend you listen to it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jesus...this is a real mess..." The despondent comment was met with a small chorus of a affirming hums and frustrated sighs.

The oval conference room (aptly named for its elongated shape) had emptied over the last hour. Barely seventy four minutes earlier, the room had been filled to capacity with dignitaries and advocates from every quadrant of space. Representatives from a small handful of the United Federation of Planets, along with their translators and secretaries, had been packed into the oval room.

Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Algolians, Denebians, and the newest species to join the Federation, the Rhozarians, had sat side by side to discuss a matter that had led to the very likely possibility that the UNP was now at war.

Seated near the center of the circular table, Commander Christopher Pike glanced with desperate longing towards the replicator opposite him. He would give his left arm for an Espresso. Heck, give him a pure coffee bean to chew on and he would be a happy man.

Earlier that morning, at the ungodly hour of 0432, he had been woken from a blissful sleep to be told he was to report for a sudden UNP Assembly. The automated summons had not given a reason why. There had only been a small note from Admiral Joss, stating that some serious contentions had arisen regarding the Rhozarians membership, and all senior Star Fleet personal were required to attend.

The meeting was due to start at 0500. As such, Pike had not had the time procure his much needed caffeine fix.

Although, the possibility of the Federation going to war was certainly shocking enough to keep him awake.

Sighing, Pike tore his eyes from the replicator and glanced towards the end of the room, where President Gural sat flanked by four of his councilmen. To his left, was Ambassador T'Pau. The Vulcan representative. She to, sat in between four Vulcan high-councilors. T'Pau met his gaze as he glanced towards her, nodding politely in greeting before returning to the hushed conversation she was holding with one of her advocates. Her presence of the conference had come as something as a surprise. She was seated near the President, yet she seemed to draw attention. Her robes were not particularly colorful – a deep purple with silver trimmings -, she was not adorned with the symbol of her house, nor was she wearing any markings that told of her high position. She had arrived dressed in the garments of a noble woman. She had not spoken to any of the other delegates either.

Pike knew that in usual circumstances, Ambassador Sarek would have been the one to attend, even though he had officially retired. T'Pau's presence was a very curious one indeed.

On President Gural's right was Gareb th'Zarath**. **The Andorian Ambassador. He sat alone, seeming deep in thought.

The last UNP founder, a Tellarite who addressed himself as Ther F'meph had left thirty minutes earlier, claiming that his mind could not work without a decent meal. Pike could recall envying him as he had left. Had he not had orders to remain in the room by Admiral Joss, he would have happily followed that hairy little pig snout towards the canteen. Probably snagging Spock on the way out.

Spock himself stood behind T'Pau. His posture stiff as he tried to keep his face impassive. Even though Pike could not hear what T'Pau was saying (even if he could he wouldn't understand a word) it was clear that Spock could. His friend's jaw was taut. His teeth clenched. He had positioned himself between T'Pau and President Gural. Not showing preference towards either one, but standing an equal distance between the two. Pike sighed, leaning forwards so he could rest his arms on the table. Knowing Spock like he did, he knew his emotionally compromised companion had probably calculated the exact distance between the two ministers. Making sure to stand between them. His Vulcan ancestry on the left, and his human commanding officer to the right.

If he knew he was being observed, he didn't show it. Spock kept his gaze forwards. His eyes fixated on the closed doorway on the other side of the room. Sighing once more, Pike turned his head away from the group and raised one hand to rub against the muscles in his neck.

This really was a god awful mess...

* * *

As of 0549, Stardate 14090.7, the Rhozarian Government has removed its application and acceptance into the United Federation of Planets. By noon later that day, every Rhozarian student currently studying at the Academy will be removed and shipped back to their home planet...along with every scrap of information they may have picked up about Star Fleet and the Federation whilst they were here.

And why? Because Admiral 'I-want-a-raise' Joss, stuck his foot in his mouth and started chewing on it. From what Pike could pick up between the Rhozarian General and President Gural, the Federation had requested permission to mine a very rich and fertile soil known as _thareh _from the Rhozarian home world. Apparently, the soil possessed a rare type of organic matter that if extracted correctly, could be used to enhance the response time of Resuscitative drugs such as Cortolin and Quadroline. Which could help save many more lives.

At first, the Rhozarian government had been happy to allow the mining to commence, on the condition that a Rhozarian citizen be in charge of the focused area to make sure the planet's crust was not damaged. In return all they asked for was for the resulting drugs to be made accessible to Rhozaria.

Then Admiral Joss, as the Secretary of Xenobotonical Affairs, had requested that a different and larger area be made available for mining. The area in question was in the center of Lilyihr, a Citadel that housed over six point four eight million Rhozarians. This request was denied, as it would force the entire population to relocate to another part of the planet. Admiral Joss had not relented, which had caused an argument between him and a young female Rhozarian.

When the yellow skinned race had joined the UNP, Pike had researched the herbivorous people as much as the academy's limited database had allowed. He could not name any Rhozarian foods, but he knew that to the Rhozarian people, women were treasured. They considered their females to be of higher importance than males, as they were the ones who provided children. To insult or raise your voice to a Rhozarian female, was considered a criminal offence. One that was punishable by death.

Pike had not been present at that particular conference, but he had heard that it had not ended well. Today's meeting had been called as an attempt to smooth over the relationship between the two races. All founding members of the UNP had also been called to attend.

The Rhozarians had left with a parting message. They had revoked their Federation membership, and as such were no longer obligated to allow any Federation ships near their planet. Should a Federation ship somehow find itself in Rhozarian space, it would be shot down, and the Rhozarian Government would take the invasion as a declaration of war.

Letting out a third sigh, Pike pushed himself to his feet. Walking slowly around the table towards the replicator. With his much needed coffee in hand, he turned towards Admiral Joss – who had been seated next to him. The Admiral looked as though he were debating taking a running jump out of the nearest window. Pike was half tempted to hold it open for him...

Would it be considered a temporary mental breakdown if a person attempted homicide on an shuttle bay? Not in the literally sense of course, but perhaps if someone...found a large heavy pole and used it to break every plane of glass in aforementioned building?

As if sensing her thoughts, the overcast sky of Sao Miguel rumbled in response, dropping another blanket of rain upon her and her misery.

Uhura fought the urge to pout. What she had left of her professional composer was crumbling. It was only the thought of how ridiculous she would look that stopped her from letting out a loud whine in self pity and slumping her body down into her chair.

Instead, she contented herself with crossing her legs grumpily.

She shouldn't be complaining. The mere fact that she had _arrived_ on Sao Miguel was a blessing.

Her departure from home had been heart-breakingly similar to how she had left four months ago. Her family had traveled with her to the shuttle bay in Mwingi. Hanna had sulked through the entire four hour drive. Her bottom lip wobbling with the threat of tears. Even though her brother disapproved of Hanna being removed from her car seat, he had allowed Uhura to hold the little girl on her lap for the journey. The other children clinging to her arms with just as much sadness.

Saying goodbye to them had been harder then it had at the beginning of the year. Iris had wrapped herself around Uhura's leg, her little teeth gripping a hold of her skirt - and had stubbornly refused to let go. And Ari, her brave little nephew who considering himself 'to grown up' for public affection, had held her hand as the large family made their way into the shuttle bay.

Her mother had cried, her father had pretended he wasn't crying, and her brother had bawled like a baby onto her shoulder.

Uhura allowed a smile to brush across her features. Whilst her return to the academy was a sad and somewhat nerve wracking event, the memory of Heri dragging her child-like husband across the parking lot by the ear was an image Uhura was not soon going to forget.

She had hoped that actually getting _onto_ the shuttle would be the hardest part of her day. At this moment, as the smile slipped from her face and her eyes rose to glare with annoyed anger towards the undeserving windows, Uhura found herself wishing she had stayed in Africa.

Two hours into the journey back to San Francisco, the shuttle had received a transmission that all Star Fleet vessels that were currently airborne needed to land. Immediately. The faceless voice on the audio-link had not stated why. Ever a Star Fleet member, the pilot had obeyed the order without question and asked for permission to land at a Star Fleet base in Lisbon, Portugal.

Uhura, and the two other Academy cadets who were on the same shuttle, managed to catch a lucky break. A civilian cargo freighter was leaving the militarized area within minutes of her arrival. Her feet had barely even brushed Portuguese soil before she was being whisked skyward once more. That is when her real problems started. The shuttle she had been invited to stow away on was old. Very old. (Uhura was convinced she spotted the ships navigator using an old fashioned sea compass) As such, before the turbulent sky had even had chance to murmur the storms arrival - the shuttle had landed on the Portuguese island of Sao Miguel. Where, according to the directionally challenged navigator, she would be stuck. Overnight. As the shuttle that she had arrived on was the _only_ vessel capable of carrying passengers on the island. And they would not be leaving until the storm cleared.

Exasperated, Uhura had asked when that may be...and had received a clueless shrug in response.

That had been six hours ago.

The other two cadets she had been traveling with lay sprawled in various positions upon the old chairs in the shuttle bay waiting room. She presumed they were both asleep.

Uhura honestly did not know what to do with herself. She had tried reading, but the insistent and uneven thumping of the rain had distracted her to much. She had even tried to sleep, but the seats were not made with young women wearing miniskirts in mind. So she had sat, glaring with increasing anger at the windows. Those large square windows that were taking great enjoyment in taunting her.

She _could_ have gone for a walk to distract her self. But no, its raining - the windows were showing her that. She really wanted to try and sleep. But the rain showed no sigh of letting up - hammering against those same ignorant windows with pleasure.

...Maybe she could find a rock of some kind and break only one? She could say she was practicing her baseball skills and had lost control...

The sudden sound an alert tone from her PADD bought Uhura from her stupor with a small jump. She started, and glanced around her guilty. It really would not improve her mood if another member of Star Fleet spotting her sulking like a scolded child.

Frowning, Uhura pushed herself up her seat, cringing as her muscles yelled out in protest. Her PADD was placed on the seat next the her. The illuminated screen casting a pale blue glow onto the worn green chair covering.

With a sigh, Uhura picked up the appliance, and removed the stylus from its clip.

Oh. She had a new message. Probably from her mother asking if she had arrived back in America alright. Uhura allowed herself a small snigger. 'No Mama, I'm trapped on an Island over night that consists of two hills and a bewildered looking sheep...'

**To:** StarFleet:Student/Xenolinguistics/Uhura, Nyota/ID_ReF:041701

**From**: StarFleet:Staff/Spock_Commander,/Personal_ID_ReF:2 19378

___Good Evening Uhura. _

_Are you in need of any assistance? _

___It has very recently come to my attention the grounding of all Star Fleet vessels. This is due to an unforeseen circumstance. However, I am able to procure a shuttle if needed. If you may inform me of you current location, I will be able to retrieve you and any other stranded students._

___I hope you are well. _

___Spock. _

Spock?

Uhura blinked, and fought against the bright smile that threatened to give away the sudden feeling of surprised happiness that rushed through her. Spock was offering to come and get her? As in, himself? Biting her lip, Uhura bent slightly, reading the message once more. Yes...he was defiantly offering to pick her up.

Raising her stylus, she quickly readied a reply. Then frowned. Words had always been her strong suit. She could write the softest and most delicate poetry in Klingon, write a harshly worded letter of complaint in Orion - an language that almost dripped from the tongue it was so fluid. And yet...she was at a loss with how to respond.

Spock had sent the message directly to her PADD...from his own personal account. She would not have to worry about her message being seen by other tutors at the academy. So why did this small blank page seem like an impossible to climb mountain made from data and binary code?

Letting out a soft sigh, Uhura placed her stylus firmly against the screen.

_**To**__: StarFleet:Staff/Spock_Commander,/Personal_ID_ReF:2 19378_

_**From:**__ StarFleet:Student/Xenolinguistics/Uhura, Nyota/ID_ReF:041701_

___Good Evening Commander _

_Here Uhura paused, before deleting the first line. _

___Tonk'Peh Spock._

___I would greatly appreciate any assistance you could offer. _

___I am currently stranded in Ponta Delgada, on the Isle of Sao Miguel with two other Star Fleet cadets. Due to the severity of the weather, the only available shuttle will not be able to depart until tomorrow morning. _

___I am also unsure to how far the shuttle will take us. However, I presume that we will only be able to make it as far as Brazil. _

___My mood is pleasant, considering the circumstances. _

___Uhura. _

Without allowing herself time to hesitate, Uhura quickly sent the message. Her breath leaving her lungs in a loud whoosh. Why did she feel like a hormonal teenager sending secret love letters to her high-school crush? Uhura didn't know how long it would take for Spock to respond, but she felt she had enough time to take a quick walk to the tiny canteen and order herself a coffee. The canteen was the only room in the building she would have left alone had she decided to go on a rampage. There was no replicator, which was surprising considering the building was owned by Star Fleet. Instead, there was an unbelievably sweet woman named Constancia who came armed with a kettle and a gift with hot beverages that nearly rivaled her mothers.

Her mood considerably elevated, Uhura bent to pick up the satchel (her other belongings, a medium sized suitcase and her overnight bag, were placed in an unceremonious pile in the corner of the waiting room) and wedged her PADD under her armpit as she stood. Taking care to pull down her skirt as she did so. Walking around the row of seats she paused and glanced back at her stranded companions. They both appeared to be unconscious. She considered walking them up to ask if they wanted her to get them anything, then thought better of it. Whilst the thought would be appreciated, she wouldn't be to happy if someone woke her up.

She had only just managed to sit herself down at one of the small tables in the canteen, coffee in hand, when her PADD dinged once more.

**To:** StarFleet:Student/Xenolinguistics/Uhura, Nyota/ID_ReF:041701

_**From**__: StarFleet:Staff/Spock_Commander,/Personal_ID_ReF:2 19378_

___Nashaut Nyota. _

___A shuttle has been secured. _

___I shall be departing from San Francisco within the next thirty minutes. The shuttle is scheduled to arrive in Sao Miguel at 0032._

___For your enjoyment, I have attached a Vulcan transcript written in a traditional golic dialect. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. _

___Spock. _

Standing on the other side of the canteen, Constancia paused, a cloth held in one hand. She let out a knowing chuckle at the sudden bloom of color that rushed across the young African woman's cheeks.

"_Uma carta de seu amante?_" She asked. Uhura glanced up, her cheeks darkening as she shook her head.

"My lover...? No! No...a message from my commanding officer" Uhura laughed. Constancia shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"You have getting good news?" She asked, her brows furrowing in concentration as she spoke. Uhura smiled, placing her PADD softly onto the table before lifting her drink to her lips. When she had originally wondered into the canteen, the plump woman had been overjoyed Uhura could speak and understand her language. It made serving her a little more easier, the older woman had laughed. Uhura had assured her that she did not need to attempt to speak English around her, but Constancia had simply smiled and said it was a great opportunity to practice.

"Yes, I have received some very good news" Uhura replied. Constancia grinned, draping her wash cloth over her shoulder before circling the counter to take a seat opposite Uhura.

"What is good news?" She asked. Uhura tapped her finger against the screen of her PADD.

_"_Transport has been arranged for us. So we don't have to wait until tomorrow morning to catch a shuttle"

"Ah! That is very good news. It is your man friend who is coming?"

Uhura nodded.

"My commanding officer, Spock"

Constancia chuckled, her eyes brows raising suggestively.

"He come all this way for you?" She teased. Uhura scowled and shook her head.

"He's coming to collect all of us" She replied quietly.

Constancia chuckled, a cheeky smile adorning her lips.

"___Apenas uma carta de amor pode fazer uma mulher corar assim minha cara__.____..._"

* * *

___Uma carta de seu amante? - _A letter from your lover?

___Apenas uma carta de amor pode fazer uma mulher corar assim meu caro. - _Only a letter of love can make a woman blush like that my dear.

**Cortolin** - Helpful in resuscitating patients who had stopped breathing.

**Quadroline** - Used on to treat cardiac arrhythmias

* * *

**AN:** So, the second arc of AMOC has begun! Rather dull isnt it? I need some honest opinions my dearies. Should I continue with this arc (and the story) or finish it with Bado's arrest and Uhura's return to the academy? With added Spyotaness of course...


End file.
